<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next to You by Bean_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281363">Next to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes'>Bean_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Ciri is adopted, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, College, College Student Jaskier | Dandelion, Cooking, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, DILF Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dating, Divorced Geralt, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Grinding, He's also kind of a disaster, It is fluffier and Sweeter than you expect lol, Jaskier and Ciri are Best Friends, Jaskier wears his emotions on his sleeve, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Kissing, Light Angst, Like LOTS of feelings, M/M, Mechanic Geralt of Rivia, Misunderstandings, Modern Era, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Power Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Sassy Ciri, Shower Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>42,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/pseuds/Bean_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moving to a new town is one thing. Moving to a new town, becoming best friends with his neighbor and falling head over heels for her dad is something entirely different. </p><p>In his second year of college, Jaskier struggles with his undying crush on Geralt, Ciri's dad. It also doesn't help that the man's job involves him looking like an absolute wet dream come true, emerging from beneath a car, muscles flexing, slick with sweat and grease.</p><p>He's really fucked.</p><p>Now with art! (Chapter 9)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Modern Witcher AU Collection, The Witcher - Various Alternate Universes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mechanic Geralt au? Anyone? Enjoy this creation of my brain because I have lots of things planned for this story!</p><p>- Shoutout to my wonderful beta, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe">rachel_exe</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier wasn’t sure how he and Ciri exactly became friends. They didn’t go to the same school, weren’t the same age, didn’t have the same interests, and yet ever since their first conversation they had been inseparable. Oh, and living next to each other also probably helped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere about two years ago, she had sat down next to him on the bus on his way to college. She had been looking at his rather unusual outfit; being the theatre kid in his new neighborhood came with a lot of stares so Jaskier didn’t think much of it. But when she commented on his old, washed-out My Chemical Romance shirt, he couldn’t help but laugh a little. That had been the first of many interactions between them which lead to them building a friendship consisting of shoulders to cry on and snarky remarks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri was still in high school, currently in her senior year, and Jaskier was one year away from graduating college. Overall, being a theatre major wasn’t all too bad. Yes, he had long hours and had to work his ass off, but at least he didn’t have to bury his nose in books any longer. Despite being good at the usual sciences in high school, he had decided to pursue his dream of becoming an actor. His parents, on the other hand, hadn’t been exactly supportive. They had funded him a flat just outside the city and now gave him the silent treatment, much to Jaskier’s distaste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought made Jaskier’s brows furrow as he took a sip of his iced chai latte, and Ciri gave him a nudge in his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the sudden mood swing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, Jaskier chased away the lingering feeling. “Ah, it’s nothing. Just been a long, tedious day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tedious, how fancy,” Ciri said, slurping on the last of her mocha frappuccino. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This spring had been absolutely sizzling. Jaskier wiped the sweat from his forehead and wondered what summer would bring them. Although, the warm spring breeze came with a few benefits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked at Ciri’s dad through his thick sunglasses, biting on his straw as Geralt slid back out from under a customer’s car and greeted them both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another thing about their friendship was that Jaskier had the biggest, undeniable crush on Ciri’s dad. Divorced father, absolutely ripped, poker face, sweaty, and greasy whenever he was working…  just about anything Jaskier found attractive in a man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received another nudge in his side from Ciri, who was more than aware of his crush on her dad. Luckily, she could mostly laugh it off, but when Jaskier’s staring turned a bit too obvious she could sometimes send him a warning glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Jaskier replied, sipping more on his drink as he shamelessly watched how Geralt wiped the sweat off his face with a dirty towel. He was wearing sunglasses, after all, not like anyone could see what he was doing. Who was he to deny himself the absolute wonder in life that was Ciri’s dad? Besides his good looks, Geralt was kind-hearted. A little hard to read sometimes, but Jaskier blamed his never breaking scowl for that. And on top of it all, he was just an overall nice person, to begin with. They could sometimes chat easily and that surely didn’t help Jaskier’s undying crush on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was school today?” Geralt asked Ciri and she took a bottle of water out of the fridge in the garage and threw it towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tough,” she admitted, and Geralt gracefully caught the bottle with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll work it out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. We’re going inside.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier made a move to follow her to the backdoor but stopped in his tracks when Geralt put a hand on his shoulder. Did he have any idea how such a simple gesture made his heart race?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” he said, and the brunet turned around to face him. Why did his name sound so good on his tongue?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” He hated the fact that his voice sounded more high-pitched than usual around the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt rested his elbow on the car that he had been fixing and took a large gulp of his water bottle. “I need a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, anything. I’d do anything. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Jaskier shrugged, trying his hardest to focus on Geralt’s actual face and not let his eyes wander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri should’ve sent her college applications a while ago,” he started, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he wiped more of the sweat away. “I never went to college myself so I don’t know how it all works. Could you help her out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit taken aback by the request and the bluntness, Jaskier took a brief moment to reply before smiling. “Of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s scowl contorted in a sly smile and he nodded, making a move to get back to work, but Jaskier wanted to soak up as much of their time together as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“College applications are tricky and you need to send out like twenty different ones to fifty different colleges. It’s honestly utter bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt scoffed. “It is.” White strands of hair fell in front of his eyes and Jaskier had to suppress swallowing the lump down in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, I want to talk to you more. Give me something to work with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“On top of it all, she hasn’t even graduated yet and gotten her final grades so I don’t see why these applications have to be done so early. I don’t see the logic in it all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me neither,” Geralt agreed, still resting his arm on the roof of the car, not moving an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier took the last sip of his drink, dread twisting in his stomach as he couldn’t make a proper conversation with him. “But we’ll work it out. Hopefully, she can get into a nice college. What does she want to major in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still deciding,” Geralt contemplated for a moment. “You should ask her about the details. There are so many more majors around. I barely know what half of them are about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier barked out a laugh. “You’re right. It’s insane nowadays.” Silence fell over them and Jaskier shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “Aren’t there info days? You can go to one, and I can help if you want?” Jaskier tried again and was met by a comforting half-smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something we can look into.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s eyes were soft and Jaskier’s heart was threatening to burst out of his ribcage until Ciri called for him. “I’ll see you later.” He waved, sweating profusely as he entered their house through the backdoor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri stood in the kitchen with two glasses of apple-juice, offering one to Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he muttered, sitting down on one of the tall chairs around the kitchen island. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done ogling at my dad?” Ciri rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Jaskier chuckled, finally taking off his sunglasses. “He did ask me to help you with college applications.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh, he’s so nosy.” Ciri climbed on the chair next to him, resting her chin on her palm. “I was gonna ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding in acknowledgment, Jaskier set his glass down on the marble. “We’ll do it this weekend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m not in the mood for it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft, neither am I. I’m fucking exhausted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri cocked her head to the side, giving him a knowing smirk. “Drag race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded. “Drag race.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, freshly shaved and showered, Jaskier rang their doorbell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How fashionable,” Ciri commented on his Hawaiian shirt and pastel blue shorts with Elton John glasses as she opened the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the one who has like twenty floral dresses,” Jaskier scoffed and couldn’t help but chuckle when Ciri slapped him on his shoulder once he had taken off his shoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier snickered under his breath and followed her back to the dining table where she had a bunch of papers laid on. It looked like a tornado had just run through the room and Jaskier couldn’t help but blink a few times in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a mess, I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to say anything about it. You’ve seen my desk.” Whenever he worked on a new costume or set-up there wasn’t a single inch of his studio that wasn’t covered in papers with sketches all over them. So, who was he to judge?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True,” Ciri said, pointing her pen at him. “So, let’s just get straight to business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded and sat down next to her, looking over the stuff she had printed out and the tabs she had open on her laptop. “Ciri, these aren’t even close to each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business, nursing school, linguistics…” His smile faltered as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. “Maybe decide what you want to do first before writing out an actual application.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” she groaned out, slumping back into her chair. “But there are so many options.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier agreed in silence and gave her a few minutes to think. “Is there something you definitely don’t want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What my dad does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. “Yeah, I can’t see you doing that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of silence, she slumped even further down her chair and almost slid under the wooden table. “I hate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask yourself what you like to do?” Jaskier tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of things!” She suddenly sat up. “Why do I have to choose one specific thing when there are so many things out there that interest me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frustration was thick in her voice and when Jaskier patted her on her back, Geralt entered the living room with a shirt on this time. He raised a concerned eyebrow at them but didn’t say anything, making himself a cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Ciri said without lifting her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Geralt nodded with a gruff voice and Jaskier realized he had just woken up. The idea was a little too appealing and he focused back on what he was doing with Ciri to stop his heart from swelling at the thought of Geralt softly snoring. Jesus fucking Christ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna run a business?” he asked her instead, even though he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, no,” Ciri replied and Jaskier crossed out business management. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you won’t find these interesting. How is your Spanish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it’s alright. My grades are good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But do you like it?” Jaskier pushed further and Ciri shook her head. “Then that’s also a no. Would you like to learn a new language and do something in that field?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I can do with that degree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll go to the site of different universities then. Plus you have academical and applied linguistics-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a handful,” Geralt interrupted, looming over them both while munching on his breakfast. Jaskier could feel that Geralt’s chest was only mere inches away from his back, finding it even harder to focus when he felt his breath ghost over his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Ciri said, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day went on like this with Ciri protesting every now and then, and Jaskier trying his best to work with her, and Geralt distracting him every once in a while. Despite her eagerness to get it done in one day, Jaskier already knew from the start that this would be a whole weekend thing, if not more. He had no reason to complain though, this place was like a second home to him and they took breaks to catch up on the remaining episodes of Sabrina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the day, they had crossed out most of the list with a few remaining majors on the page. Jaskier also stayed for dinner, Ciri and her dad had insisted on doing that much for all his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really not a big deal,” Jaskier said, enjoying the roasted veggies. “But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt hummed, leaning forward in his seat to grab another piece of grilled salmon. “You’ve been helping her out all day, it’s the least I could do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of their meal consisted of Ciri talking about the different majors and Geralt commenting on them every now and then. He gave her the space to choose, but he also had to shut down a few ideas he was sure she wouldn’t go through with. There was only so much funding he could do, he had explained. Ciri had agreed without a fuss and Jaskier had thanked them again for dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day he planned to go their place again to help Ciri out some more, but Ciri mentioned she wanted to go for a run. She had suggested Jaskier should take his running shoes with him.  Jaskier had protested but Ciri had poked him in his gut, telling him he should work out more if he wanted a boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tips of Jaskier’s ears grew hot and he glared at Ciri, who wiggled her eyebrows in response. Without as much as a word Geralt got up from his seat and took everyone’s plates with him to the kitchen and Jaskier cursed Ciri under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Embarrass me some more, will you?” Jaskier hissed through gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you up on that offer,” Ciri snickered in her drink and after some more bickering, Jaskier finally left to go back to his own apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he got home, the sun had already begun to set and Jaskier plopped down on his fluffy mattress. He turned on his side, so his cheek was resting on his pillow and he could mindlessly watch Netflix from out of his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t process anything from the episode and instead, he got distracted thinking about Ciri’s dad. This crush of him had been going on for two years. Two long years full of wanton. What had first attracted him to Geralt were, of course, his looks. With an absolutely ripped body, scars here and there, abs he could probably fry an egg on in the summer sun, who in their right mind wouldn’t be attracted to him? But the person beneath all that was what had deepened his crush. His heart would stammer every time they touched and he stumbled over his words more often than not when they talked, simply because he was so utterly mesmerized by how perfect Geralt was. Hot, sexy, but sweet, caring, and kind at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaskier thought and rolled flat on his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had it bad.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the encouraging comments on the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciri and Jaskier jogged through the nearby park, and Jaskier was a sweating, panting mess when they finally came to a halt. He cursed under his breath, trying to even out his breathing and get rid of the stabbing in his sides while Ciri flung herself on the grass, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she plopped on her back. </p>
<p>
  <em>One question. How?</em>
</p>
<p>Jaskier lifted his hand, protecting his eyes from the searing sun as he looked at the dogs that were running around without their leashes on. It was only 9 and it felt like it was already 90 degrees. Who in their right mind would go for a run when it was this hot? Or go for a run in general? </p>
<p>Too occupied by his internal whining, Jaskier didn’t notice Ciri had grabbed a plastic bottle out of her bag. If it weren’t for Ciri’s snickering, Jaskier wouldn’t have looked up in time and ducked his head to avoid getting hit by it right in the nose.</p>
<p>“What are you? Blind?” she mocked and Jaskier couldn’t help but glare even harder when Ciri gave him a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>“Oh, and you got sunburnt, Jask,” she said when Jaskier ungracefully sat down next to her, his limbs and lungs still aching.</p>
<p>“Typical.” Rolling his eyes, he took a large gulp from the water bottle; the cold water slightly burning his throat.</p>
<p>“You’re quiet today,” she said, taking another sip, and started picking at the chamomile flowers surrounding them. </p>
<p>Jaskier scoffed. “You woke me up at eight to have breakfast and then go running.” In all honesty, Jaskier simply didn’t feel like coming face to face with his crush after having had very vivid dreams about him and Geralt.</p>
<p>“Yeah, but look at it this way,” she started, blowing the plucked flowers in his face. White leaves got stuck in his messy brown hair, and she giggled when she tried to wipe the flower petals out of his eyelashes. “When we get back, you’ll see my dad working under a car again.”</p>
<p>Jaskier gave her a bemused look when she scrunched up her nose. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I just disgusted myself a little with that one.”</p>
<p>They laughed. It was awkward on both ends, but they laughed nonetheless. Joking about Jaskier’s crush had become a normal occurrence, but sometimes Ciri would take it a little too far. Whenever that happened, and the realization hit her -she was talking about her dad- she would always dramatically gurgle and dry heave while Jaskier’s abs hurt from laughing.</p>
<p>With his nose and cheeks red from the morning sun, Jaskier walked back to their street while Ciri had already gone back home. She had run back twice to pester him some more, but the twenty minutes of jogging had already been more than enough based on the way his legs already ached. He should really work out more, shouldn’t he?</p>
<p>When he arrived back at Ciri’s house, Jaskier made a move to walk past Geralt who was still under a blue Ford, but his plan to avoid Geralt backfired right in his face.</p>
<p>“Morning, Jaskier,” Geralt said, brows slightly more furrowed than usual as he slipped from under the car, shirtless like always. </p>
<p>“Morning,” he said, avoiding Geralt’s eyes, and instead gave him a polite smile before moving inside and tried to shake off the shiver that ran up his spine.  </p>
<p>The next time he saw Geralt was when they had finished the first draft of Ciri’s college application. She asked her dad to read the one they had printed out for a history major, and her smile faltered when Geralt said it was good.</p>
<p>“Only good?”</p>
<p>Troubled by Geralt’s blank expression, Jaskier pressed gently. “We’ll show you the finished result after dinner. It’s still a bit rough.” </p>
<p>Ciri was less tactful and shoved the piece of paper back in her dad’s hands. “Only good?” She tried again and this time there was no denying the dumbfounded look on Geralt’s face.</p>
<p>“It’s professional, so it’s good.”</p>
<p>When Ciri opened her mouth to press further, Geralt ruffled her hair, telling her she should ask Jaskier.</p>
<p>“He knows what’s best.”</p>
<p>
  <em>What was that look about?</em>
</p>
<p>A rather unusual sight greeted Jaskier when he entered Ciri’s house the following Tuesday. Geralt was fast asleep on the couch, arms crossed over his broad chest, white strands of hair plastered across his forehead. <em>He looks so peaceful,</em> Jaskier thought, blinking a few times.</p>
<p>It was only when Ciri nudged Jaskier in his side that he managed to unglue his eyes from him and instead scrambled for words as he followed her back to the kitchen where she had been working on her final draft. </p>
<p>When Jaskier read through it, he had to point out a few spelling errors, but from the looks of it, it seemed like a decent college application. This one was way better than what he had sent out two years ago, so it could definitely get her into a decent college. </p>
<p>They smiled proudly between themselves and when Ciri got two glasses out of the cupboard to celebrate their finished product with fresh iced tea, Geralt emerged from the living room, hair a mess. A line had formed on the side of his face from sleeping on it, and it made Jaskier’s heart oddly swell with affection.</p>
<p>Jaskier was about to make a leave when Geralt insisted again he should stay for dinner.</p>
<p>“I feel like I’ve been looting your fridge way too much, so I should just go.” Jaskier laughed awkwardly, eyes widening when Geralt pressed his hand on the back of his shoulder. </p>
<p>“You’re staying for dinner,” Geralt said flatly, and when Jaskier opened his mouth to protest, Geralt sent him a soft but warning look. “No excuses.”</p>
<p>He still felt a bit iffy just plopping down on the couch while Ciri was in the shower and Geralt prepared dinner again. That’s right, he should probably ask if he could help him out. That’s what polite people do, right? Not just ogle at their best friend’s dad.</p>
<p>Jaskier shook away the guilt-tripped thought and asked Geralt if he needed help with anything.</p>
<p>“You can make the table. I have everything else covered,” Geralt said, pointing the wooden spoon at the cupboard to his right. “Plates are over there.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Jaskier took three plates out of the cupboard after rummaging through a couple of drawers to find table mats. Slightly embarrassed about what he had to do next, Jaskier carefully walked up to Geralt who was stirring in a large pot. “Watch out for a second.”</p>
<p>After waiting a few seconds, he realized he must have spoken too softly in order for Geralt to hear him and attempted to repeat himself while moving closer. He nudged Geralt a little to the side by placing his hand on the drawer, the proximity making his heart beat faster than he’d like to admit. “Just a second.”</p>
<p>Finally Geralt heard him and started moving more to the side so Jaskier could take the cutlery out. The tension felt flat out awkward and the confused look Geralt gave him surely didn’t help the situation. Why, oh why did he have to make it awkward again?</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Jaskier said a bit stiff, waving the spoons before turning on his heel to head to the kitchen table again. Before Jaskier turned around, Geralt’s eyes softened and he gave him a crooked smile. </p>
<p>If it weren’t for the sunburn on his face, Geralt would’ve surely been able to see the undenying blush that crept up Jaskier’s face. Beating himself up for the weird atmosphere, Jaskier took a seat at the table so he would still be close enough to hear Geralt or offer to help him again.</p>
<p>“Ciri is taking a long time,” he eventually tried to start a conversation when dinner was almost ready, and Geralt nodded in agreement before calling for his daughter.</p>
<p>“She always finds the perfect time to have a shower,” he hummed, placing a couple of lids on the pots before taking a seat on the opposite side of Jaskier. </p>
<p>Jaskier watched him intently as he formed a bridge with his hands and rested his chin on top of it. A little too intently, even for Jaskier, as he noticed what looked like an old scar right across Geralt’s jawline. Jaskier wondered how he had gotten it.</p>
<p>“Are you good at math?” Geralt broke the silence.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked up through his eyelashes. “High school math?” </p>
<p>Geralt hummed in acknowledgment, leaning back into his chair, and to Jaskier it almost seemed as if Geralt didn’t know what to do with his hands as he tried to get into a comfortable position.</p>
<p>“Yes… Why?” </p>
<p>Geralt’s hands settled behind his neck, and he let out a deep sigh. “Ciri just failed her math class again.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s eyes widened, previous embarrassment forgotten, and he almost fell off his chair at the news. “What? Seriously?”</p>
<p>Geralt chuckled at how utterly offended Jaskier was, genuinely and Jaskier’s heart threatened to break out of his ribcage. The sound felt so… welcoming.</p>
<p>“She’s been hiding it from you too?” </p>
<p>“Apparently.” Jaskier puffed, trying to calm down and even out his voice.</p>
<p>Geralt contemplated for a few seconds before leaning forward again. “How much do you charge for extra math classes?”</p>
<p>Geralt had looked at him directly in the eyes, soft golden piercing right through him almost as if he was observing every little twitch Jaskier’s face made under his scrutiny. Jaskier felt utterly exposed and at loss for words, mind blank and unable to look away.</p>
<p>When Jaskier didn’t reply for a whole minute, Geralt’s look softened again before adding, “If you want to do that.”</p>
<p>“No, of course! Sorry,” Jaskier quickly apologized, shaking his head as if he tried to chase away the paralyzing effect Geralt’s intense gaze had had on him. “Although, I wouldn’t feel comfortable being paid by you.” </p>
<p>“It’s fine, you’re a student,” Geralt immediately replied, almost as if he had already expected such answer, and Jaskier was left to ramble out his words.</p>
<p>“I have enough money, really. I’ll just be helping out a friend, it’s fine. You don’t need to-”</p>
<p>Geralt’s gaze and voice grew stern. “I insist.”</p>
<p>Tongue feeling too big for his mouth, Jaskier waved his hands as he shook his head again before he finally got an idea. “No, really. Just uh… make me dinner?” When Geralt didn’t make a move to comment, Jaskier added, “It’s better than surviving off instant noodles, you know. So, you won’t be taking advantage of me, haha,” he laughed lightly.</p>
<p>Geralt’s serious look didn’t falter. “You just said you have enough money.” </p>
<p>“I do, I do! I’m just a horrible cook.” </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Geralt squinted at him and when he was about to make another comment, Ciri finally came out from the bathroom.</p>
<p>“He really is. He can mess up cooking an egg,” she said, wrapping a towel around her wet hair.</p>
<p>“The food is almost cold,” Geralt said instead, finally taking his eyes off the brunet, and Jaskier was able to breathe again.</p>
<p>Ciri moved to the kitchen, placing the pots on the table and taking off the lids. “No, it isn’t. It’s still steaming.” </p>
<p>“Just eat the damn food,” Geralt said, irritation thick in his voice as he started filling up his plate. “Oh, and Jaskier is gonna give you math classes.”</p>
<p>Ciri’s fork was about halfway to her mouth, and she dramatically dropped her baked potato, her glare switching between her best friend and her dad. “What? Why?”</p>
<p>A corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched upwards. “You know I can see your grades online, right?”</p>
<p>“Fucking Smartschool.” </p>
<p>“Jaskier is going to help you.”</p>
<p>“Yaayy…” She rolled her eyes. “No offense, Jask.”</p>
<p>“None taken,” Jaskier chuckled and if he had to be honest, it was sexy seeing Geralt acting all smug towards Ciri. He took another bite of the baked potatoes before popping one of the carrots in his mouth and if Jaskier hadn’t been sold already, he definitely was now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday afternoon when Jaskier came trotting towards Ciri who stood in the shade. They always waited for each other at the same bus stop in the city under a couple of trees. During spring this meant they had a cool spot where they could sit on the sidewalk as they waited. </p><p>“Maybe we should get a cab?” Ciri groaned, leaning against the trunk of the tree. Her hair had fallen before her eyes, too lazy to tuck it behind her ears, and her expression told Jaskier she was flat out exhausted from the week. </p><p>“As if we can afford a cab all the way back,” Jaskier scoffed, drinking the last of his water. It sounded really tempting to just pay for a ride home, but he hadn’t lied when he said they didn’t have the money for it. Their bus ride back was about forty minutes, it’d cost them a fortune.</p><p>“Or call my dad?” Ciri tried again, growing irritated by the second.</p><p>“By the time he’s here, there’ll be the next bus,” Jaskier said. He tried his best to not let Ciri’s foul mood affect him, but she wasn’t the only one who was utterly exhausted. This week had been rough, filled with deadlines, plays, costumes to prepare. Thank God that a long-awaited break was just around the corner. The following week would consist of presentations on Monday and Tuesday, and then he’d be free for about two and a half weeks. </p><p>Eventually, the next bus took them home and he spent the rest of the evening teaching Ciri derivatives without making a whole lot of progress. Next week, Jaskier had said to Ciri who couldn’t help but blame herself a little. </p><p>On Monday, the presentation could’ve gone better according to Jaskier. His professor seemed satisfied, but during his explanation, Jaskier forgot the detail that made him love the costume and set design. The next day was better though, and by the time he finished it was close to 9 PM and he was absolutely starving. </p><p>Back home, he found himself missing the way Geralt prepared his meals, and couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off of his tired face while thinking about the next day. Not admitting it to himself, he had been looking forward to Ciri’s extra math classes. He craved spending time at their place again, his own apartment leaving a bland taste in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ciri ran a frustrated hand through her hair with a deep sigh. “This is bullshit.”</p><p>Chuckling under his breath, Jaskier moved his pencil back to the top of the paper to show her the formula once more. “Read the question again and see what formula they’re asking.”</p><p>“I don’t see it,” she begrudgingly admitted. </p><p>Maybe it was time for another break, Jaskier thought, but they had only been focusing for twenty minutes. Instead of putting on more television, he opted for trying a different approach. “Ok, let’s try something else.” </p><p>“I’m honestly sick of it, Jask,” Ciri said, trying her best to mince her words. Jaskier could tell she was trying her hardest not to take her frustration out on him, and while he really appreciated the gesture they were also nowhere close to finished for the evening. </p><p>“I get that,” Jaskier tried. “I want to find something that works for you…” he said in thought, taking the pencil between his lips. “We could try integrals first, but you need to understand derivatives to do those.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Ciri groaned out, sliding further down into her chair.</p><p>“Sit up,” Geralt said sternly, surprising them both with his voice that brokered no argument. Geralt had left about an hour ago for groceries and he now carried two paper bags under his arms as he entered the house through the backdoor. </p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, his attention completely focused on Geralt. To be perfectly honest, his lack of restraint had even started to annoy him. Whenever his eyes caught a glimpse of Geralt, his focus flew out the window, and he could only gape like a lust-filled teenager. He shook his head. Fucking hell. </p><p>By the time dinner was served, Ciri hadn’t made a lot of progress and Jaskier had to shake off the awkwardness he felt while eating their food again. Yes, he had been the one to propose that Geralt could cook him dinner as payment, but he still couldn’t help but feel like he was taking advantage of the situation. He’d help with the dishes, that was certain, and he’d try his best not to focus on Geralt’s forearms while doing so.</p><p>His brain felt a little broken, and anxiety clenched in his gut when Geralt had to repeat the same question three times, that was how hard he was trying not to focus on his crush and on the wet plates instead.</p><p>“Sorry, what?” </p><p>Geralt couldn’t help but scoff a little when he repeated himself again. “Do you have sand in your ears? I asked if Ciri was doing well.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Jaskier nodded. Of course Geralt would ask that. Why did he think he would try to make a conversation that wasn’t about his daughter? He should really try to let go of this dumbassery, Jaskier thought. </p><p>“It’s not easy for her,” he started slowly, trying to find a balance between truth and euphemisms. “She’s stuck with derivatives, but those are tough. Once she gets the hang of those, it’ll all be easier.” Technically not a lie, but Jaskier kind of knew that Ciri would most likely always struggle with mathematics. Some people just didn’t have a knack for it and she was unfortunately one of them.</p><p>Geralt hummed, drying his hands with a dark maroon towel that probably matched the undenying blush that crept up on Jaskier’s cheeks once Geralt ruffled his hair. Maybe it was his imagination, but his crush-crazed mind decided that Geralt’s hand lingered longer than it should have, and he couldn’t help but feel the corners of his mouth twitching upwards into a broad smile.</p><p>With the goofiest smile on his lips, Jaskier tried to even out his facial expressions once he plopped down next to Ciri on the couch. A couple of weeks ago they had decided to start watching Sabrina together and while they took the occasional break from it by watching Drag Race, they were absolutely hooked. </p><p>“Too bad the CGI is shit,” Ciri commented while she dug her hand into the bag of Lays. </p><p>Jaskier took the bag out of her hands, practically inhaling the Salt &amp; Pepper chips before Ciri could get her hands on them again.</p><p>“Rude,” she feigned offense and effectively snatched it out of his hands. “I paid for those.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Jaskier scoffed, crumbs falling on his flower patterned shirt. “Your dad did.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean you get to leech off of our food,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. She knew that was Jaskier’s weak spot, and his palm connected with the back of her head before she barked out a loud laugh. “You’re so easy to mess with, Jask.”</p><p>“And you’re annoying as hell.” Jaskier launched forward, wrapping his arms around her neck before jerking the bag from her hands. “And easily fooled, ha.”</p><p>Ciri pursed her lips together, still giggling under her breath. Her eyes had started to water from laughing. “Asshole.” </p><p>Jaskier’s abs burned as he took another handful of chips and ate them before she could intervene. “Oh God, I’m getting nauseous.”</p><p>“Sucks to suck.” </p><p>A loud bang made both of their heads turn to the left of the room where both Ciri and Geralt’s bedrooms were.</p><p>Before Jaskier had time to ask questions, Ciri let him in on the fact that her mom and dad had had a fight about Easter recess.</p><p>“He probably knocked something over. He doesn’t look where he’s walking when he’s frustrated.” Ciri shrugged, eyes drifting back to the TV. “Get that worried look off of your face, nothing is wrong.”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head. He should really stop wearing his emotions on his sleeve, it made it too easy for people to read him, Geralt included. </p><p>“Your parents usually don’t fight so you gotta admit it’s a little weird.”</p><p>Over the course of the years Jaskier had known Ciri, there had exactly been two instances where Geralt and Yennefer had fought. Both occasions included Geralt being quieter than usual, brooding in his room for a couple of hours. </p><p>“They don’t, but mom wants to take me on a trip during our break.” </p><p>“That’s nice,” Jaskier tried, squinting his eyes a little in confusion as to why that’d upset Geralt.</p><p>“Dad wants me to focus on my finals instead,” Ciri added.</p><p>“Kinda true,” Jaskier admitted and Ciri shrugged her shoulders again.</p><p>“Yup, but oh well. Just a difference between them.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but feel a light tug in his chest, dying to know more about the situation. He knew Ciri got adopted when she was a baby and he had kind of assumed based on the information he had gotten from Ciri that they had broken up because of their different approaches in life. But what were they? Jaskier wanted nothing more than to find out.</p><p>Jaskier pursed his lips, wringing his hands together. “Your mom is more free-spirited, right?”</p><p>“She is. Dad doesn’t always like it.” </p><p>Jaskier hummed in acknowledgement. <em>Come on, tell me more.</em></p><p>“She always jokes that she has embraced her chaos while dad tries to hide his,” Ciri laughed lightheartedly. “They’ll be fine though.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, wanting to press further but knowing full well that he shouldn't. Ciri was already okay with him crushing hard on her dad, he didn’t want to make it seem as if he was serious about him. Which he wasn’t, of course, Jaskier thought as he shook his head. </p><p>Around ten that night, Ciri had dozed off on the couch while draped all over Jaskier. He turned the TV off, carefully lifting her arms as he moved out from underneath her. He didn’t want to deal with Ciri’s temper when she’d get woken up, not again.</p><p>Jaskier scrambled their notes together before swinging his backpack over his shoulder. He was about to take a leave when the idea to say good night to Geralt popped into his mind. Just to be polite of course, that’s what good neighbors and friends do. </p><p>Walking to Geralt’s room, Jaskier felt tinier than ever when he knocked on the man’s door and opened it once he heard his voice. Jaskier peeped through the doorway, smiling hesitantly; Geralt’s room was smaller than what he had expected. It consisted of a double-bed with a desk on the opposite side, and that was it. “I’m off.”</p><p>“Ciri asleep?” Geralt asked without lifting his head from the papers on his desk. </p><p>He sounded tired.</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier nodded, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p>Geralt hummed, leaning back into his bureau chair as he turned it around to face the brunet. His brows furrowed deeper than usual, dark bags under his eyes. “I’ll put her to bed.”</p><p>Nodding in acknowledgment, Jaskier quickly waved before making a move to turn around when Geralt called his name. “Yes?” </p><p>“If you have questions about my divorce, just ask.” </p><p>Geralt’s voice was flat, emotionless.</p><p>Taken aback and feeling like a child who was getting scolded, unable to find the proper apology, Jaskier simply averted his gaze. He shouldn’t have pried to begin with, the conversation with Ciri had already left a sour taste in his mouth. Could the earth just swallow him whole already?</p><p>“You could say it’s just a pet peeve,” Geralt continued, expression unreadable. “So, just for future reference. Ask me something directly, yes?” </p><p>Jaskier fumbled with the hem of his shirt, the tension making the hairs on his nape stand up. “I didn’t mean to pry, sorry.” </p><p>Nodding, Geralt’s gaze didn’t falter. </p><p>After a long minute, Jaskier’s mouth started moving on its own again, babbling nonsense just to avoid the heavy silence that hung between them. He rubbed his nape, smiling awkwardly. “So, Ciri is going to her mom during Easter break?”</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt said, cocking an eyebrow. “Why?”</p><p>“Just making conversation honestly,” Jaskier chuckled, his shoulders moving as he let out a few shallow breaths.</p><p>“I like that,” Geralt scoffed. The room felt lighter and the corners of his eyes wrinkled, making Jaskier’s heart swell to the size of a melon. Jesus Christ.</p><p>Swallowing the lump down his throat, Jaskier licked his lips. “Like what?”</p><p>“Honesty,”  Geralt said flatly, still maintaining eye contact, and Jaskier found himself unable to look away. “It suits you.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier felt his cheeks heat up. It was the closest to a compliment the man had ever given him and it made his gut throb with fondness, already craving more of the simplest affection. </p><p>From the looks of it, Geralt didn’t seem to notice the change in Jaskier’s posture and simply got more comfortable in his chair as he put one leg over the other. “While you’re only making conversation, any other questions you still have for me?”</p><p>There was a teasing hint in the man’s voice, which made Jaskier scramble for his words. “Like uh- like what?” He laughed stiffly, trying to ease away the tension that was threatening to overwhelm him.</p><p>The corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched upward at the poor attempt of making the conversation seem light. “You seemed to have plenty about my divorce.”</p><p>Did Geralt have any idea of what he was doing to him? Jaskier wondered. If he did, he was being an absolute ass. “No, it was just uhm- refreshing?” he said instead.</p><p>“Refreshing?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded. “Yes, to see parents getting along after a divorce.”</p><p>Geralt hummed in agreement, not completely satisfied with the boy’s explanation.</p><p>“Aren’t you glad about that?” The words had slipped from Jaskier’s lips as if they were nothing and he instantly realized how weird they must’ve sounded. Shaking his head when Geralt looked at him intently, Jaskier laughed awkwardly and looked upwards. “About the weather. Yeah! The weather will be nice this weekend, aren’t you glad about that?”</p><p>“Really? The weather, Jaskier...” Geralt chuckled and Jaskier was sure his entire face had the shade of a tomato. </p><p>“Don’t ever mention it.”</p><p>For the first time, Geralt actually looked away to briefly chuckle, the sound deep from his chest and music to Jaskier’s ears. “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t suppress his smile any longer, his facade threatening to succumb under Geralt’s genuine laugh. To save himself, he pressed his lips firmly together and turned on his heel to quickly leave before he made an even bigger fool of himself. “Ok, well. Good night.”</p><p>“Night, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t see the expression on Geralt’s face, but his voice left a soft, warm feeling in its wake.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another update WOOHOO</p><p>Stay safe beans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was nearly eight when Jaskier and Ciri finished up their last class before their break and sat down for dinner with Geralt. The man had prepared another fabulous meal according to Jaskier. During the past few weeks he had found himself having way more energy than usual, and he liked to praise Geralt’s cooking for that. That night, Geralt had prepared them a stew with potatoes and peas. It made Jaskier miss his parents’ cooking, but he quickly shoved that thought away. He definitely didn’t want to think about them right now.</p><p>“Don’t forget to pack your bag tonight,” Geralt said, and Jaskier peeked up through his eyelashes, admiring Geralt’s stern exterior. “Your mom will be here at around eleven so don’t sleep in too much.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle at Ciri’s offended expression, barking out a laugh when she turned to glare at him with a streak of sauce on her face.</p><p>“Like you’re not worse,” she playfully snapped, wiping the brown stripe away with her sleeve. </p><p>“Oh, I am,” Jaskier admitted, nodding as he took another large bite. When he looked up, Jaskier noticed Geralt looking at him intently and his stupid mouth thought this was a sign it could start blabbering again. “I might be a night owl, but if I don’t set an alarm, I don’t wake up until the afternoon. Wait, that’s not all. I don’t even open my eyes to go to the bathroom when I need to, you know, to not wake myself up.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Geralt said, looking wide-eyed at his plate. “Then Ciri might not be that bad.”</p><p>Great, what must Geralt be thinking of him now? That he was some kind of hobo sitting with his eyes closed on the toilet? Good move, Jaskier thought. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Jaskier regretted every decision that had led up to him looking out the window with a heavy pit in his stomach. Maybe he should have never moved here to begin with, then this could’ve all been avoided. He quickly dismissed the thought when he realized he was just being overly dramatic. He had every right to be, or did he not? </p><p>He shook his head, squinting through the window again, waiting for Ciri and Yennefer to come back out of the house. He had become too accustomed to being over at Ciri’s. That place had always felt like a second home, but ever since he started having dinner there regularly, he also found himself craving being there; being with Ciri and Geralt. </p><p>“Ugh,” he groaned out but quickly put on an excited facade when he caught a glimpse of Ciri’s long white hair. They waved each other goodbye with a few floating kisses here and there before Jaskier turned around with a heavy weight in his heart.</p><p>What the hell had come over him?</p><p>This, this was his home not at Ciri’s. He had had two great years here in this apartment. No loud neighbors, no dogs barking, no children crying, nothing, and yet all of that silence felt too much to bear in that moment. Turning on the radio on his phone, Jaskier listened to the top 100 of the decade as he prepared a package of instant ramen for lunch and dinner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he awoke at dawn, not remembering when he had fallen asleep and kept tossing and turning until it was noon and he couldn’t stand the sweat on his own body anymore. With a bag of chips in his hand, he answered the buzzer from downstairs.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“It’s Geralt.” </p><p>Geralt? Jaskier thought wide-eyed and almost choked on his chips. Geralt came to talk to him? Alone? Like, only the two of them?</p><p>“Yeah, come on up,” he tried to say casually and buzzed him in. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Still in his underwear, he wiped his salt-covered fingers on his boxers and quickly threw on a clean shirt and the first pair of jeans he could find.</p><p>Combing his hair, he heard Geralt’s heavy footsteps nearing. Almost tripping over his own feet, he let out a quick breath before opening his front door with a smile.</p><p>“Hi,” Jaskier said excitedly, masking the fact that he was almost out of breath. Meanwhile, Geralt didn’t seem to break a sweat even after walking up four flights of stairs, looking as calm and composed as ever when their eyes met.</p><p>Jaskier’s heart threatened to break out of his ribcage when Geralt sent him a soft smile. “Did I wake you?”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, breathing too loud to his own liking. “No, why?”</p><p>“You never know,” Geralt said, a teasing hint in his voice, and Jaskier wanted to just crawl into a hole and die when he realized Geralt was referring to the oversharing from two nights ago. Fucking great.</p><p>“Haha, no. I’ve been up for a while this time around,” Jaskier laughed awkwardly, resting his hands on the door. That didn’t feel right, so he put them in his pockets again. Why was he so aware of his hands? What was he even supposed to do with them? “So, what’s up?”</p><p>An unreadable look crossed over Geralt’s face, looking unsteady on his feet. “Do you want to come over for dinner?”</p><p>The question hit Jaskier like a brick. Or a hurricane? Or maybe a tsunami? Whatever hit him turned his brain into mush. The fact that Geralt had come here to talk to him, invite him to his home even when Ciri wasn’t there made his heart swell with want and his legs turn into jelly. He felt stupid, yet excited, a fool, but also wanted because of that simple gesture. He just couldn’t believe it and felt too thrilled for words.</p><p>“Jaskier?”</p><p>The brunet shook his head, realizing he had gotten the stupidest grin on his face and couldn’t believe he was wearing his emotions on his sleeve like that again. “Yes, I’m here. Haha, took me by surprise,” he admitted, remembering that Geralt really appreciated his honesty. </p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow, confusion clear on his face. “So, are you coming for dinner?” </p><p>“Yes!” Jaskier instantly answered, “but…” He could do this, he could be blunt. “I’m not teaching Ciri, so why dinner?”</p><p>“Ah,” Geralt rubbed his nape, was he embarrassed? “It can get quite lonely without Ciri here, and you seemed to really enjoy our meals.” </p><p>It was true, Jaskier always made sure to praise Geralt’s cooking.</p><p>A funny look crossed Geralt’s face. “At least more than your ramen,” he chuckled, pointing at the instant ramen packages on the table behind Jaskier. </p><p>“No, no, I do. Just a little surprised that’s all.” Jaskier smiled, heart feeling lighter now that he was finally just being honest with Geralt. Although it skipped a few beats when he noticed Geralt had to blink a couple of times before he looked away with a contemplating scowl. </p><p>“Well, I’ll be making lasagna if you want a piece.” </p><p>Jaskier hurried to get his coat behind the door, not missing the smile that curled Geralt’s lips once he got his keys and excitedly followed Geralt down the stairs. “Are you gonna make it from scratch?” </p><p>“I mean, not entirely,” Geralt started, nodding to the other residents they passed on their way down. “I have the pasta layers and the bottles of tomato sauce.”</p><p>“Still seems really fresh to me.”</p><p>“I bet you’d get one of those ‘ready in ten minutes’ lasagnas, wouldn’t you?” Geralt had a teasing flicker in his eyes when they made it outside, and a ray of sunshine hit his hard features.</p><p>Mesmerized by the view, Jaskier couldn’t contain himself and teased back. “Don’t make fun of my lack of cooking skills.” He shoved Geralt playfully in his side, making his heart race. The gesture almost felt like flirting to him when he heard Geralt’s chuckle rumble deep from his chest. </p><p>“Can you teach me?” Jaskier hadn’t been able to stop his mouth from running again, the sun burning against his nape. He pressed his lips firmly together as if he was trying to shut himself up as Geralt typed in the code to open the garage.</p><p>Geralt stopped in his movements, looking back over his shoulder. “Teach you?”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed. The damage had already been done, no need to back down now. He pursed his lips, shuffling his feet a little. “Yeah, teach me how to cook.” </p><p>When Geralt smiled, Jaskier was sure his face had the shade of a tomato.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>Geralt taught him how to make the right tomato sauce, the béchamel sauce, and how to layer the pasta. With a smear of tomato sauce his nose, Geralt ruffled Jaskier’s hair.</p><p>“You did good.”</p><p>Geralt’s hand seemed to linger on Jaskier’s head before they put the lasagna in the oven, and Jaskier couldn’t believe that him being a blabbermouth actually got him somewhere this time.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, Jaskier left his apartment at around two in the afternoon with a beige bag hanging over his shoulder. He had decided that besides working on deadlines and crafts, he also needed a well-deserved break from it all. When he had looked at his bookshelf, he had realized he had read every single volume on the plank at least three times and had agreed he needed a new book to read.</p><p>Shrugging as the thought had occurred in his head, Jaskier closed his apartment door behind him and walked down and out of the building. The birds were chirping and dandelions had started to blossom near the sidewalk. </p><p>On his way to the bus stop, he saw Geralt working under a car, like always. </p><p>Still all jittery from the domestic feelings from yesterday, Jaskier tentatively walked over to the older man’s open garage to greet him. Geralt was listening to the radio as per usual, not noticing Jaskier standing a mere meter away from him.</p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat, pushing his thick sunglasses up to the top of his head. “How’s it going?”</p><p>
  <em> Really, how’s it going? That’s like saying ‘do you come here often’. </em>
</p><p>Slick with oil and a layer of sweat, Geralt slid out from under the car and peeked up at Jaskier, the sun directly hitting his golden eyes. “It’s going”, he said, lifting his hand to keep the sun out of his eyes. </p><p>The man chuckled when Jaskier moved a little to the right, standing directly in Geralt’s sunlight. “You’re heading out?” Geralt’s eyes drifted to Jaskier’s bag, raising an eyebrow. </p><p>Jaskier cocked his head the side. “Oh, yeah, the library. Need a new book to read.” He showed Geralt the beige bag for emphasis. Jaskier wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but Geralt seemed more at ease than usual, something about him concaving a sense of calmness.</p><p>“You’re free to dig through our books and see if you want to borrow some.”</p><p>Jaskier frowned at him, confused. Geralt didn’t seem like someone who would read a whole lot.</p><p>“What?” Geralt asked when Jaskier didn’t answer. </p><p>The brunet shook his head as he realized he had been lost in thought for a little too long. “Nothing!”</p><p>Geralt sent him a warning glare. “Jaskier…”</p><p>Sighing, Jaskier looked at the tips of his Converse, slurring his words.“You just don’t seem like the reading type.”</p><p>He heard the man hum.</p><p>“I might not finish a book in one sitting, but I do read.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked a few times, his mind scrambling to process he might have offended Geralt. He was a broad man who always kept his emotions at bay, and probably got stereotyped a lot, and that was the last thing Jaskier had wanted to do.</p><p>“I just mean,” Jaskier immediately interjected, stumbling over his words.“I haven’t seen you read a book or don’t see any in the house, that’s all.” </p><p>“Ah, I see.” When Jaskier looked up, he saw Geralt purse his lips in thought. “I usually read before I go to bed.”</p><p>“Makes sense,” Jaskier nodded, easing the tension away. “Any favorites?”</p><p>Geralt stood up, wiping the slick mess off of his chest with a dirty working towel. “A few.”</p><p>Jaskier stood there, trying to focus on Geralt’s face even though he slipped a few times and glanced at his pecs when Geralt wasn’t watching. While Jaskier bit his lip, Geralt turned around, and the brunet didn’t really know what to do. He didn’t move a muscle until Geralt was at the back door, looking back over his shoulder.</p><p>He glanced at Jaskier in amusement. “I’m showing them to you, dumbass.”</p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>Jaskier followed him inside, closing the garage door behind them when Geralt asked. </p><p>“I need to take a shower first, though. I’ll be back,” he told Jaskier who sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah, you don’t want oil smeared on your books, haha,” Jaskier laughed awkwardly, his stomach tumbling at the thought of Geralt naked in the shower. </p><p>As Jaskier scrolled on his phone, trying to focus on some Tik Toks rather than the awkward bouncing his heart made from spending time alone with Geralt again, he felt excited, yet hesitant, but his nervousness left his body when a whiff of aftershave filled his nostrils. He turned around, wanting nothing more than to bury his nose in the freshly washed and shaved neck of Geralt. Jesus Christ.</p><p>“Hey,” Jaskier said, the warm buzz in his chest threatening to creep up to his cheeks. </p><p>Scoffing a little, Geralt walked past Jaskier and squatted down to open a cupboard in the living room. Internally face palming, Jaskier hadn’t even known that it was a storage space, always thinking it was just decoration to put lamps on. </p><p>“I have a bunch of classics in here, also some fantasy ones…” Geralt said, looking through the pile of books. “What’s your genre?”</p><p>An odd wave of affection surged through Jaskier at the entire situation, but he tried to stay cool and collected, at least act like it. “I honestly read everything.”</p><p>“Even romance?” Geralt gave him a condescending look with a grin. </p><p>“Hey, there are some great stories out there. Don’t make fun of them,” Jaskier teased back, acting offended. </p><p>“Tell me one good romance story.” Geralt stood and turned around, holding three books in his large palms. </p><p>Grinning, Jaskier pursed his lips, a sassy tone in his voice as he answered. “Uhm, ever heard of <em> Pride and Prejudice </em>?”</p><p>Geralt’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “Can’t say I have,” he admitted, smirk curled on his lips as he gave Jaskier a couple of books.</p><p>“Then don’t judge until you’ve read it.”</p><p>Geralt scoffed, standing in front of Jaskier with his arms crossed over his chest. “These are my top three.”</p><p>Jaskier forced his attention away from Geralt, reading the titles out loud even though his tongue felt too wide for his mouth. “<em> The Shining, Shutter Island, </em> and <em> The Girl on the Train </em>…”</p><p>“I wouldn’t read the Shining if you’re easily spooked,” Geralt teased, his chuckle vibrating through his chest, making Jaskier swoon as he pointed at the other two books. “But these are definitely worth a read.”</p><p>Jaskier licked his lips, shamelessly grabbing the opportunity to tease back with both hands. “What do I get if I can finish <em> The Shining </em>?”</p><p>When Geralt cocked his head to the side, brows slightly furrowed, Jaskier tried again. “If I read <em> The Shining </em> … will you read <em> Pride and Prejudice </em>?”</p><p>Geralt was quiet for a while, and Jaskier’s smile had started to falter before Geralt nodded. “Deal. But don’t expect me to comfort you if you get nightmares.”</p><p>Feigning offense, Jaskier smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. He was going to indulge, and let himself enjoy this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geralt and Jaskier quality time? Who would've seen that coming :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun filtered through the trees, shining brightly into Geralt’s garage and onto Jaskier’s face. He peeked through his eyelashes, watching Geralt work on the hood of the car with his hair in a bun. Jaskier had long stopped reading his book, too occupied by the thoughts that had wormed their way into his crush-crazed mind. Geralt was just so kind, sweet, so nice to him to the point Jaskier even felt guilty for not being able to reciprocate the same way. </p><p>Over the past couple of days, Jaskier had craved spending time with him whenever he was back at his own apartment. He even woke up earlier than usual just to sit in the man’s garage, working on sketches or reading one of the books Geralt had given him. </p><p>In the back of his mind, he had always kind of known that the things he thought and felt whenever he was around Geralt weren’t those of a simple crush. He had fallen for him, hard, and while he didn’t want to get his heart ripped out of his chest, he also couldn’t stay away. He was going to get hurt, his heart shattered into pieces on the cold concrete, and he felt stupid for allowing himself to fall for this man.</p><p>At first he thought spending more time with Geralt would make him realize that this was nothing more than simple attraction, that he would get bored even. But nothing was farthest from the truth. Oh, how could he have been so utterly blind and stupid?</p><p>Watching Geralt work was calming, bringing Jaskier a sense of peace whenever he was around him. So, so stupid.</p><p>Geralt looked up from the car he was fixing, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “Everything alright?”</p><p>Jaskier faked a smile.“Peachy.”</p><p>No, nothing was alright. Not when Geralt looked like <em> that </em> . An absolute wet dream come true. Not when Geralt was… Geralt. Jaskier hated to admit it, but he was probably seriously in love with him. His best friend’s dad. Her <em> dad </em>for Christ’s sake. A man of fourty-two, someone who was twenty-two when Jaskier had been born. What the hell was wrong with him?</p><p>His smile faltered, brows furrowing, heart dropping inside his chest as he stared blankly at the pages in front of him.</p><p>“Jaskier?” When did Geralt walk to where he was sitting?</p><p>The man squatted down in front of him, a concerned look on his face. <em> Please don’t look at me like that. </em></p><p>“Are you sick?”</p><p>Sick? Jaskier thought, flinching slightly when Geralt pressed his palm against the brunet’s forehead. Jaskier basked in the skin to skin contact, leaning into the touch before he could stop himself. He was such an idiot.</p><p>“You’re burning up,” Geralt said, and Jaskier blinked a few times. Geralt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, brushing the brown hairs out of Jaskier’s eyes with a soft smile.</p><p>Jaskier felt like he was ready to sob on the spot, a whine threatening to bubble up in his throat because it felt so, so good how Geralt touched him.</p><p>“You should get inside to cool off.”</p><p>Trying to talk past the lump in his throat, Jaskier’s voice came out raspier, less certain than he would’ve liked. “I’m fine, Geralt.”</p><p>“I could fry an egg on your forehead,” Geralt scoffed, concern still swimming in his eyes. <em> Stop that. </em> “You should go take a cold shower. Maybe that will make you feel better?”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed, the genuine concern that Geralt showed him more than he could take. “Really, I’m fine. Must be the sun.” He waved his hand, but Geralt was taking none of that.</p><p>“I don’t want you getting a sunstroke,” Geralt said, voice stern yet filled with warmth. The way he lifted Jaskier up was so gentle, full of care as he supported the brunet when they walked inside. “Your face is all red.”</p><p>Wide-eyed, Jaskier couldn’t believe Geralt was practically carrying him to his own bathroom. While his heart swelled at the thought, relishing in the gentle hands wrapped around his waist and the slow heartbeat he heard in Geralt’s chest, he also felt utterly embarrassed. Or was it vulnerable?</p><p>“Here,” Geralt said, putting Jaskier down on the edge of the bath. The loss of contact made Jaskier feel empty, like something was missing; that was how much he craved more. </p><p>The man closed the shower curtain before turning on the water, placing a hand on Jaskier’s warm shoulder. “I’ll bring you some towels while you’re in there.”</p><p>For once, it was Geralt’s turn to avoid Jaskier’s gaze. Was he also affected by this? No, that would be stupid, Jaskier thought.</p><p>“Are you going to be okay in there?”</p><p>
  <em> Please, stop giving me that look. </em>
</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier said, his voice breathy. He looked up at Geralt, who made a move to open his mouth before closing it again. </p><p>“Just give me a shout if you’re feeling unwell.” Geralt nodded, taking his hand off of Jaskier’s shoulder before leaving the bathroom.</p><p>Left alone, Jaskier had never felt this exposed when he took showers in his own bathroom. Hesitant to undress and a little unsteady on his legs, Jaskier almost stumbled over his own feet while stepping behind the shower curtain. Maybe Geralt had been right, maybe he did get a sunstroke of some sorts. </p><p>He was such a fool. A damn fool.</p><p>When the first blast of cold water hit his face, Jaskier shivered but had to agree with Geralt. His body felt feverish, too hot to the point he even felt dizzy just standing up. Jesus Christ. Finding leverage on the wall, he had to admit the cold water felt really good on his skin, and his dizziness quickly faded. The water slid down his sides, cooling off his entire body until goosebumps popped up on his skin and Jaskier tipped his head back, relishing in the fresh feeling.</p><p>“Jaskier.” Geralt’s voice was muffled as he knocked on the bathroom door. “I’m coming in, okay?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Jaskier said, trying to even out his voice as best as he could, but when the door opened, he couldn’t help but freeze in his movements. He was in here, completely naked. Wasn’t Geralt… disgusted?</p><p>Jaskier’s brows furrowed as the thought occurred in his mind, head tipping forward, streams of water blocking out his sight. Why did he think Geralt would be disgusted?</p><p>“You alright in there?” Perhaps it was Jaskier’s imagination, but his voice sounded deeper, maybe even throatier than usual. Must be the acoustic, he thought.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good.” Jaskier nodded, swallowing thickly. </p><p>“I’ll be in the living room. Towels are in the sink.” With that, Geralt closed the door behind him and Jaskier could breathe again. </p><p>As he rubbed the water out of his eyes, he realized he felt much better and finally took the time to clean himself. There were two sets of soap on the shelf that sticked to the white tiles; pink and green. The pink one must be Ciri’s, Jaskier thought as he reached for the green one. He couldn’t help himself and he got a bit jitterish as he washed himself with Geralt’s soap. <em> Geralt’s soap.  </em></p><p>Freshly washed, Jaskier dried himself and put on his clothes again before looking at himself in the damp bathroom mirror. He was grimacing at the sunburn spread across his cheeks when his eye caught on the bottle of perfume. </p><p>Was this Geralt’s? </p><p>If it hadn’t been for the lethargic feeling from the bad sunburn, Jaskier was pretty sure he would’ve been sporting a semi just from smelling Geralt’s cologne. Mixed spices and peppermint, deep but clean. It fit Geralt perfectly, Jaskier thought as he put the bottle back where it belonged. Geralt didn’t need to know what an utter fanboy he was.</p><p>“Geralt?” Jaskier called out, dirty towels in his hands as he closed the bathroom door behind him. His voice echoed through the white hallway, all the way into the living room where Geralt’s head popped up immediately. </p><p>He was genuinely worried about him?</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Geralt called back, blinking a few times as he looked at Jaskier from head to toe, almost as if he was hesitant?</p><p>“Better.” Jaskier nodded, affection and attraction mixing with undeniable awkwardness. “Where do I put these?” he asked, lifting the wet towels for emphasis. </p><p>Geralt was quick to close the distance, taking the towels out of Jaskier’s hold before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder again. “You seem better.”</p><p>Wanting to lean into the touch, Jaskier contained himself and simply smiled. “Yes, much better.”</p><p>Geralt nodded, patting him on the shoulder a few times. “Why don’t you go sit on the couch?”</p><p>“Uh, okay,” Jaskier said, glancing up at Geralt. He hated to admit it, but Geralt was cute when he was this worried. His eyes were filled with warmth, concern, and his touch was gentle, only deepening Jaskier’s feelings. He hated and loved every second of it.</p><p>When Jaskier made it to the couch, he couldn’t help but smile despite still feeling awkward about it all. <em> He might be an idiot, but… no but, he was definitely an idiot.  </em></p><p>With a sports drink in his hand, Geralt entered the living room again. “Drink this, it’ll help,” he said while handing it to Jaskier, looming over him with his broad frame before he sat down on the couch as well.</p><p>“Okay…” Jaskier said doubtfully. The space between them felt very wide, too wide, weird even, but he accepted the sports drink nonetheless. Could his mind just shut up and stop overthinking for one second, Jesus Christ. </p><p>He took large gulps, a hint of lemon hitting his tongue. It wasn’t all that bad, a nice taste even. Geralt took such good care of him. Did he even deserve this? He wondered. Either way, he should really thank Geralt for doing all of this. He already felt like a bother most days let alone now.</p><p>As he cocked his head to the side, he noticed Geralt looking at him intently, eyes dark, and Jaskier choked on his drink. </p><p>“Fuck,” he coughed, thankfully not spilling any of his drink on his clothes or the couch. </p><p>“Jesus, Jaskier,” Geralt chuckled as Jaskier kept coughing, clearly amused by the brunet’s clumsiness. He patted him on the back, pressing his lips together to keep himself from bursting out laughing.</p><p>Jaskier glared at him for finding this too amusing. “Not my fault when you look at me like that.”</p><p>Shit.</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened, stomach dropping when he realized the slip of his tongue. Usually, he would’ve already been trying to talk his way out of this, his mouth blabbering nonsense that would probably make it worse, but for once, the one moment when he actually wanted to jabber nonsense, he was quiet. Shit. Shit. Shit.</p><p>“Well,” Geralt scoffed, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. “Can you blame me?”</p><p>Geralt’s eyebrow joined the other into his hairline, a playful grin curled on his lips, and Jaskier’s mouth went even dryer.</p><p>What did he just say?</p><p>What did he mean by that?</p><p>When Jaskier stayed quiet, Geralt shook his head, turning his head to the side. “You almost passed out on my garage floor, of course I’m going to keep an eye on you.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Laughing awkwardly, Jaskier rubbed his nape. “Sorry.” His chest heaved with every breathy laugh that left his lips, but it didn’t make him feel any lighter. In fact, he felt like he was sinking into the couch, ready to let the earth just open up and swallow him whole. That wouldn’t have been so bad.</p><p>“No need to apologize, Jask,” Geralt said, stretching out his arm to ruffle Jaskier’s damp brown hair. “Just don’t stay in the sun that long next time.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier looked up, biting the inside of his cheek. “I just feel like an idiot,” he admitted. There was no point in hiding what Geralt probably already knew.</p><p>“We’re all idiots sometimes.” </p><p>Jaskier nodded in acknowledgement, the tension starting to ease away from his shoulders. </p><p>When they made dinner -fresh pizza- Geralt pointed at Jaskier’s eyelid with furrowed brows. “Is that a freckle?”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head, slapping Geralt’s hand away. “Don’t point at it, you’ll anger it.” </p><p>Geralt barked out a laugh, crossing his arms over his chest when he leaned against the kitchen island. “Anger it?” </p><p>“Stop laughing,” Jaskier smiled, putting the cut up mushrooms on his pizza. “Whenever I get a bad sunburn, they just migrate everywhere.”</p><p>“You got a way of saying things,” Geralt laughed a little. “Your freckles migrating?”</p><p>Jaskier glared at Geralt with a cheeky grin. “Yes, got a problem with them?”</p><p>“No, they’re cute.” </p><p>Jaskier and Geralt froze in their movements, tension thick in the air. </p><p>Cute? Jaskier thought, brows slightly furrowed before a deep blush crept on his cheeks. His gut throbbed, clenched, eyes blinking way too much as he looked at Geralt who had the most unreadable expression he had ever seen. </p><p><em> Don’t do this </em> , he kept reminding himself. <em> You’re not going to like the answer </em>. But he couldn’t stop himself. He had to know, couldn’t stop here. “They’re cute?” he tried, pushing an invisible boundary between them. </p><p>Geralt licked his lips before humming in acknowledgement. </p><p>Did Geralt think he was cute?</p><p>“Ciri has them too, so yes, they’re cute.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Nothing could have prepared Jaskier for the whirlwind in his head once he got home. A thousand questions filled his mind, feelings flooding through the gate he had kept carefully locked for two years now. </p><p>“Maybe he likes you too” and “You’re being stupid” kept playing on repeat throughout the entire night, and Jaskier couldn’t close his eyes for one second before remembering everything Geralt had done for him. Done with him this past week. </p><p>He sat up straight as another wave of realization hit him about today. Geralt could have only seen the weird freckles on his eyelids if he was really, really looking at him. Just like Jaskier had noticed the scar on his chin and the small crow’s feet at the corners of his eyes whenever he smiled.</p><p>Jaskier groaned, heart beating loudly in his ears.</p><p>“I really am an idiot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They're both IDIOTS</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can I just get a little sappy about all the lovely comments on the last chapter? I really got the sweetest readers ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry again,” Jaskier said, attempting to fake a smile, slumping further against the wall. “For the other day.”</p><p>He could hear Geralt chuckle from under the car, calm and light as always. “You apologize a lot, don’t you?”</p><p>Jaskier laughed awkwardly, hiding his face in his palms. He should really stop that. “Seems like it.”</p><p>“Have you heard from Ciri?” Geralt asked, taking a different screwdriver out of the box before resuming his work. At least Jaskier thought it was a screwdriver, he really didn’t know shit about mechanics.</p><p>“I have,” Jaskier hummed. Ciri had been sending a few Snapchats here and there about the trip with her mom. They had been road-tripping for a couple of days now, and whenever he got another picture of Ciri with a huge hat and wide sunglasses on, he couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous but also happy she looked. “Looks like she’s been enjoying herself.”</p><p>Did she not send any pictures to Geralt? Jaskier thought, having to admit that he didn’t really know how it worked with divorced parents. Were Geralt and Ciri still allowed to talk, or text, when she was with her mom? And what about the other way around?</p><p>Scowling in thought, the frown on Jaskier’s face faltered once Geralt rolled out from under the car. The man stood, stretching his back before grabbing himself a water bottle out of the small, white fridge.</p><p>“Has she messaged you too?”</p><p>Geralt continued taking large gulps from his bottle while side-eyeing the brunet with a  bemused look. “Of course.”</p><p>Jaskier shook his head. “I don’t know what the protocol is, haha,” he admitted, and a sly smile curled on Geralt’s lips.</p><p>“You have a weird way of saying things.”</p><p>“So you’ve mentioned.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but smile widely as he was reminded of how much closer they had gotten over the past few days. It had only been a week, and while he still felt nervous, excited, awkward from time to time, it had also been really refreshing. Spending time with Geralt was calming, fun yet relaxing, something he didn’t know he had been craving for, and the thought of losing that made his stomach turn.</p><p>Geralt plopped down next to Jaskier with a low thud, handing him a cold bottle as well. “Don’t want you getting a sunstroke again.”</p><p>“Not funny,” Jaskier pouted, heart threatening to break out of his ribcage when Geralt ruffled his hair again. Oh, how bad he wanted to lean into that touch; lean on Geralt’s shoulder even. That would be really nice, Jaskier thought to himself while smiling sheepishly.</p><p>“So, what are your plans for this Sunday?” Geralt asked, disrupting Jaskier from his daydream.</p><p>Jaskier looked up at him, sipping from his water. “What’s on Sunday?”</p><p>Raising a brow at him, Geralt ran a hand through his messy white hair. “Easter?”</p><p>Was Geralt religious? Jaskier asked himself.</p><p>“Uhm, I don’t really have plans,” he said, more cautiously than usual. </p><p>Geralt cocked his head to the side. “You’re not seeing your family?”</p><p>Right. Usually, students would see their families on holidays like these. Coming out of a rather dysfunctional family himself, things like that never really occurred to him. He contemplated for a while, carefully choosing his words as to not make a big deal out of it. </p><p>“No, we don’t celebrate.”</p><p>“I see,” Geralt nodded, brows slightly less furrowed.</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Nothing either.” </p><p>They both nodded in acknowledgment, slowly drinking from their bottles until Geralt spoke again.</p><p>“Do you still see your folk?”</p><p>Jaskier blinked at him a few times, feeling rather nervous whenever someone asked about his home situation. He knew Geralt didn’t mean any offense with the question, but he couldn’t help but think that Geralt was prodding on purpose. Why?</p><p>“Not really,” he admitted.</p><p>Geralt looked at him intently, warmth filling his honey-like eyes. “Did that make you uncomfortable?”</p><p>“No, no,” Jaskier waved his hands, shaking his head. “I mean, kinda? It’s just a complicated situation, and I don’t wanna be a downer.”</p><p>“That’s not being a downer, Jaskier.” </p><p>
  <em> Don’t say my name so sweetly. </em>
</p><p>Swallowing thickly, Jaskier nodded. He took another sip from his water before putting one leg over the other. “Let’s just put it this way. My parents weren’t exactly happy when I wanted to do theatre.”</p><p>Geralt hummed in acknowledgment, listening thoughtfully.</p><p>Jaskier looked up at Geralt again, mouth still feeling dry as he licked his lips. “It’s hard to explain…” </p><p>Honestly, it wasn’t difficult at all. His parents had simply been so disappointed in his life decisions they didn’t want to support him anymore. They gave him a monthly allowance so that he would be out of their sight. They’d never admit that out loud, but Jaskier wasn’t stupid. It wasn’t that hard to connect the dots. </p><p>“They expected me to pursue something in science.”</p><p>A sour scowl crossed over Geralt’s hard features. “Go on.”</p><p>Was he upset?</p><p>“There’s nothing more to it, I guess. They didn’t like I had applied for theatre, but they still support me financially.” Jaskier tried to ease the tension away, the pressure twisting in his stomach. He hated making Geralt worry. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>His voice came out way higher than he had anticipated, a blush warning to creep up on his cheeks. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself again. When he looked back up at Geralt, the man had pressed his lips together, jaw clenched shut, jawline so sharp it could cut someone in half.</p><p>“It’s bullshit some parents don’t support their kids. Then don’t have any,” Geralt spat out.</p><p>He never used a lot of words, but he was always spot on.</p><p>Jaskier looked at him wide-eyed, surprised by the genuine annoyance Geralt felt for his sake. While he hated to see him distressed, he also couldn’t help but chuckle softly at the man; he might look all tough, but he was actually such a big softy.</p><p>“What?” Geralt glanced to the side, scowl decorating his features.</p><p>“I mean, it’s true. I just didn’t expect you to get that riled up about it,” Jaskier laughed breathily.</p><p>Geralt’s grimace softened. “Another pet peeve, I suppose.”</p><p>“By the end of this break, we can make a list,” Jaskier teased, nudging Geralt in his side, his heart beating loudly in his chest. </p><p>Geralt scoffed, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Idiot.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Jaskier surely felt like one when he showed up at Geralt’s doorstep that Sunday with fresh pastries in his hands. They had agreed Jaskier could simply stop by on Sunday, like usual, since neither of them had anything planned after all, but Jaskier hadn’t been able to stop himself from doing something extra. </p><p>While asking each other stupid, meaningless questions, Geralt had mentioned he really liked strawberries. Jaskier had found the image absolutely endearing, so when he walked past the bakery the previous day and saw some strawberry pastries with vanilla pudding, he couldn’t <em> not </em>take them with him.</p><p>He felt flat out awkward as he rang Geralt’s doorbell, sweating profusely under the morning sun before Geralt opened his door. The man cocked his head slightly to the side while he glanced at the paper box in Jaskier’s hands, a grin curling on his lips when looking back up at Jaskier’s face.</p><p>“I brought pastries,” Jaskier said, nervousness thick in his voice. He shifted his weight from left to right until Geralt took the box out of his hands.</p><p>“Thank you,” Geralt said, chuckling as he turned around.</p><p>They chatted easily when they ate the pastries in the small backyard.</p><p>“I always forget you have a garden,” Jaskier said, licking the glaze off of his fingers. It was a small yard considering the size of Geralt’s house, but it was cozy and well kept. The patio had a couple of chairs, a wooden table, and an umbrella to keep them out of the scorching sun. Something Jaskier really appreciated now that this spring was so ridiculously warm.</p><p>He welcomed the breeze as it whipped the brown mess on his head, and he looked at the handful of flowers, not really knowing what they were called.</p><p>“Yeah, we never really sit here unless we’re barbecuing.”</p><p>“Kind of a shame.” Jaskier took another bite of the pastry, vanilla pudding almost falling on his orange Hawaiian shirt. They were a good choice if he could say so himself, and Geralt had already devoured three of them, so he must appreciate them too. “Do you like them?”</p><p>Geralt nodded a couple of times, cheeks full.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t suppress a chuckle, heart swelling with affection as he saw Geralt enjoy the food he had brought with him and shove the last piece into his mouth. He couldn’t exactly bake something or cook the way Geralt did, but this was something that he could do. </p><p>“They’re good.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled to himself, also finishing the last of his pastry. This was nice, really nice.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The following week, Jaskier proudly took his copy of <em> Pride and Prejudice </em>with him when he went over to Geralt’s garage. The thought of proving Geralt wrong brought a smile to Jaskier’s face, making him blush harder. </p><p>Looming over Geralt, who was flat on his back, Jaskier pressed his lips firmly together to keep himself from smiling like an idiot. “Guess what I did last night?”</p><p>Geralt peeked up through his eyelashes with a crooked smile, the sun glistening on his sweaty, oil-smeared torso. “What?” </p><p>“I finished <em> The Shining </em> ,” Jaskier smiled cheekily, presenting his copy of <em> Pride and Prejudice </em> “And this one is for you. Don’t get too attached to it, I want it back.”</p><p>Geralt’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline. “I’m pleasantly surprised,” he said, smiling and Jaskier’s gut clenched.</p><p>“I mean, I’m also not gonna lie to you. I was pretty close to actually giving up a couple of times.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled, wiping his face and hands clean with a work towel before getting back up on his feet. “I warned you.”</p><p>“You did, but hey, I finished it. So…” Jaskier grinned, stretching out his arm with the book in his hand.</p><p>“You’re not gonna let this one go, are you?” He glanced at Jaskier with a sly smirk.</p><p>“Nowp,” Jaskier swallowed his excitement, popping his p. “Gotta keep yourself to your end of the deal. Otherwise, I’ll have to give you a bad Yelp review.”</p><p>“Damn, and people actually really rely on those,” Geralt feigned offense.</p><p>“Exactly. You wouldn’t want to lose potential customers, would you?” Jaskier teased back, biting his bottom lip.</p><p>“I definitely wouldn’t want that. Plus, I have this annoying neighbor who would pester me till the end of my days if I didn’t read it.”</p><p>“Ah, he sounds like a lovely fella.” </p><p>“Only sometimes,” Geralt chuckled.</p><p>Jaskier’s breath hitched at the back of his throat and… was that a grin on Geralt’s face? </p><p>Jaskier scrambled for words, not ready to let this go yet. He wanted to soak in the teasing, or was it flirting? Who even knew at this point?</p><p>“So, you better not disappoint him.” Jaskier put his hands on his hips, determination clear in his voice. </p><p>Geralt glanced at Jaskier’s hands set on his hips before looking back at his face. “That would really be a shame, wouldn’t it?” </p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly under his scrutiny. “Exactly.” </p><p>Geralt nodded.</p><p>“Okay,” Jaskier mulled this over. “So, I’ll put the book on the shelf here. Don’t want oil streaks on it,” he laughed, trying to ease away the thick tension that was threatening to suffocate him. </p><p>“We wouldn’t want that,” Geralt said, leaning against the side of the car. </p><p>When Geralt’s back was turned to him, Jaskier smiled to himself. What had just happened? He asked himself before looking back up when Geralt called his name. “Yeah?” </p><p>Geralt looked back over his shoulder, sun shining brightly on his soft smile. “Ravioli for dinner?” </p><p>Jitters transformed into warmth in Jaskier’s chest. “Sounds nice.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>GERALT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, hello! We're back with another chapter of "the idiot next door"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A quiet, lingering, warm ache settled in Jaskier’s chest, and he looked up from his book. He peeked through his eyelashes at Geralt who was reading <em> Pride and Prejudice. </em>The afternoon sun had started to set, yet the breeze through the garden was still pleasant on his skin. </p>
<p>“You’re awfully quiet, Geralt,” Jaskier said, grinning cheekily when the man didn’t seem to hear him.</p>
<p>There was a short silence before Geralt slid his bookmark between the pages, putting one leg over the other as he looked at Jaskier. “So are you.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to admit you’re enjoying it?”</p>
<p>Geralt shrugged. “Maybe.”</p>
<p>Jaskier realized he was shamelessly staring at Geralt but couldn’t stop himself from continuing his sassy remarks. “I take that as a yes, but you’re too embarrassed to admit it.”</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed, averting his gaze as he looked back at his book. “Embarrassment isn’t part of my dictionary.”</p>
<p>“Then just admit it.” Jaskier sat up, a determined look crossing over his face as he closed Geralt’s copy of <em> Shutter Island </em> and put it on the small wooden table in front of them. “You like a romance novel.”</p>
<p>Geralt let out a long, exaggerated breath before he put his hand on Jaskier’s shoulder as he looked at the brunet again. “Are you ever quiet?”</p>
<p>Soft golden eyes met his, and Jaskier lost track of time. “Only sometimes,” Jaskier eventually grinned, heart pounding in his throat as Geralt’s hand seemed to be lingering again. “Just admit it. You were wrong.”</p>
<p>“I never said it was gonna be bad.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not specifically, but you did have your doubts.” </p>
<p>“That,” Geralt started, patting Jaskier’s shoulder before resting his hand on it again. “I did.”</p>
<p>“So…” Jaskier bit the inside of his lip, taken aback by the fact that Geralt was actually still touching him. It was a casual contact, but Geralt never seemed like someone who was very touchy with anyone. Geralt had never touched Jaskier for this long, and it held so much meaning to him that he felt like his emotions were about to burst out of his mouth and he would confess on the spot.</p>
<p>Geralt groaned. “Fine, it’s good. Happy now?”</p>
<p>“Very much so,” Jaskier said, and this time there was no denying it. Geralt touching him wasn’t accidental, he did it knowingly as he squeezed his shoulder. </p>
<p>Jaskier opened his book again, pretty sure his face had the shade of a tomato as he relished in the warmth and weight of Geralt’s hand on him. </p>
<p>“Jaskier?”</p>
<p>“Yes?” He looked at Geralt out of the corner of his eyes. </p>
<p>“Are you enjoying your book?” </p>
<p>Whether there was a double meaning or not, it didn’t change Jaskier’s answer. “Yes, a lot actually.”</p>
<p>Geralt squeezed his shoulder again and hummed in acknowledgment. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>With a belly full of roasted salmon and veggies, Jaskier’s favorite meal that Geralt made, Jaskier plopped down next to the man on the couch. Ciri had just sent him a Snapchat with the caption ‘last day’ with her mom driving her car. A weird sense of anxiety knotted in Jaskier’s stomach at the photo.</p>
<p>These past two weeks had been more than he could’ve ever dreamed of, and while yes, he still beat himself up for letting himself get closer to Geralt, Ciri’s<em> dad </em>, a part of him didn’t regret a single thing. This had been nice, so nice. So natural and normal that he didn’t want it to ever go away, and the uncertainty of what would come next made everything even more exhilarating. He didn’t know if that was exactly the right word, but he felt excited, dreadful, nervous, but also hopeful. A whirlwind of emotions mixed in his mind, and he didn’t how the hell to call them at this point, but he did know he should soak up this warm buzzing feeling for as long as he could.</p>
<p>Blankly staring at the TV screen, Jaskier chewed on the inside of his cheek. “At what time does Ciri come back?”</p>
<p>“In the evening, she’s having dinner with Yen first.”</p>
<p>Whenever Yennefer was brought back into the picture, a sense of uneasiness washed over him. What, when, and how questions mixed with his nervousness, and he had to clear his throat before he forthrightly called Geralt, “Can I ask you something?”</p>
<p>Geralt looked at him out of the corner of his eye, his warm gaze making Jaskier feel all fuzzy,  easing his anxiety away ever so slightly. </p>
<p>“Are you and Yennefer still close?”</p>
<p>“We’re friends.”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded, he had already dropped the bomb, the last time he talked about Geralt’s divorce not being forgotten. He had told him to just ask instead of assuming so he would. He could do this. </p>
<p>“And when did you two split up?”</p>
<p>Geralt let out a breath through his nose before turning his body to Jaskier. His gaze was still warm, jaw unclenched, a sincere half-smile curled on his lips. “Officially?”</p>
<p>“There are two versions?” Jaskier tried to laugh, deciding to ignore the heat he felt on his cheeks.</p>
<p>“Three, kind of?” Geralt chuckled, resting his cheek on his palm. “Do you wanna hear the long or the short version?”</p>
<p>“Whichever you feel like sharing,” Jaskier said in full honesty, propping himself up on the couch and tucking his knees under his chin. </p>
<p>Geralt nodded in thought. “Well, we were going to split up even before Ciri’s adoption.”</p>
<p>Oh. He didn’t know that.</p>
<p>“But we had come so far with the adoption agency that it felt… unfair? To suddenly drop out. Yen really wanted a kid, even more than I did.” </p>
<p>Jaskier’s brows furrowed at that and the slight change in his body language didn’t go unnoticed by Geralt as he explained further.</p>
<p>“Yen and I both can’t have kids,” he said, shushing Jaskier as the brunet made a move to apologize. “It’s fine. So, we wanted to split up, but both of us wanted a child so we stayed together long enough so the adoption agency wouldn’t suspect anything.”</p>
<p>“I see,” Jaskier said slowly, soaking up the information and trying to place everything in the vision he already had about Geralt. In a weird sense, it fit him perfectly. </p>
<p>“We technically split up about fifteen… maybe sixteen years ago, but we separated eleven years ago and divorced officially about ten.”</p>
<p>Jaskier chuckled, trying to ease the tense yet gentle buzz in his chest away. “There indeed are a few versions there.” </p>
<p>Geralt let out a breathy chuckle, blinking slowly as he looked at Jaskier intently.“Does that answer your question?”</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, how he hated and loved that look. </em>
</p>
<p>“It did.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Geralt nodded and turned his attention back to the TV</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Jaskier felt flat out awkward as Ciri opened the door. He had even offered to go back home that night to let Geralt and Ciri do their thing, but Geralt had simply shaken his head, telling him that would be ridiculous.</p>
<p>Maybe it would have been, Jaskier thought. That would make it seem as if he had done something bad, something to feel guilty about. Maybe he did though.</p>
<p>Ciri didn’t seem to notice the tension between her dad and her best friend, luckily, and hugged him nonetheless. </p>
<p>“You got a tan for once, Jask,” she shrieked in his ear, her long white hair falling before her eyes as she basically vibrated on her feet out of pure excitement.</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle. He had missed her, but didn’t stop himself from looking at Geralt expectantly. He swallowed the lump down his throat as he met Geralt’s gaze, a crooked smile curling on his lips to match Geralt’s.</p>
<p>He ruffled her hair. “No more lobster style for me.”</p>
<p>“Ohh, and your freckles.”</p>
<p>She poked his nose and Jaskier swatted her hand away. “Don’t anger them.”</p>
<p>“They won’t spread, idiot.”</p>
<p>He really was one.</p>
<p>“Hey, Jaskier,” Yennefer said as she opened the door, giving Geralt a kiss on his cheek. “Long time no see.”</p>
<p>“It’s been a while,” he said while shaking her hand. They had spoken on a few occasions but nothing too meaningful. Jaskier didn’t exactly know why. “Did you have a nice trip?”</p>
<p>“It was-”</p>
<p>“So much fun,” Ciri interrupted her mom and all of them chuckled at her enthusiasm. “Once I have a car of my own we’re going road-tripping.”</p>
<p>Jaskier couldn’t help but smile, looking at all of them in adoration. They did seem like a nice family, a bit unconventional but nice.</p>
<p>Ciri chatted about their trip, the places they had seen, the weird people they had come across, the things she had bought, the food they had eaten. She didn’t leave a single thing to the imagination, and it was almost eleven when she was finally done and Jaskier, Geralt, and Yennefer were all yawning uncontrollably.</p>
<p>Yennefer announced her leave, kissing Ciri and Geralt on the cheek before quickly waving at Jaskier. </p>
<p>“I’ll head out too, early day tomorrow,” Jaskier said as he got up from his seat.</p>
<p>“You should probably go to bed as well, school tomorrow,” Geralt said to Ciri, forming a bridge with his hands and resting his chin on top of it.</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah,” she waved her hand. “I’ll go unpack, but I still want updates on what you did this Easter break, though.”</p>
<p>Jaskier wasn’t sure if the question had been directed at Geralt or himself, but they both nodded nonetheless. How could he explain to Ciri that he had basically spent every day with her dad? She had accepted his crush without batting an eye but this, this felt more than a stupid crush. It was the most real thing Jaskier had ever known, experienced, felt. </p>
<p>As Ciri got up from her seat, taking her bag with her as she trotted to her room, Jaskier awkwardly smiled at Geralt. “See you.” </p>
<p>Geralt nodded, his eyes soft, crow’s feet breaking his skin. “I’m making risotto tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Smiling uncontrollably, Jaskier’s heart swelled to the size of a melon. Maybe these past two weeks wouldn’t just vanish. “Sounds good. Are you making it from scratch?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’ll just pluck the rice out of the yard,” Geralt rolled his eyes, his teeth showing as he laughed. </p>
<p>Jaskier’s mouth went dry, tongue feeling too large for his mouth, but he joined Geralt’s laughter. “I wonder if I could fuck up cooking rice.”</p>
<p>“I mean, if you’d put cooked rice in a risotto, you’re already making a huge mistake,” Geralt said.</p>
<p>Jaskier threw his hands in the air, barking out a laugh. “See, I can’t cook for shit.”</p>
<p>“You’ve made progress this break, though. Maybe you’re not a lost cause.”</p>
<p>“Maybe not.” Warmth spread through Jaskier’s chest. He wanted to believe this time together meant as much to Geralt as it did to him. “But if it weren’t for you, I’d still be eating ramen every day.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know how you can eat that.” Geralt scrunched up his nose. “Too salty.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pursed his lips, fumbling with the hem of his shirt.<em> Please keep talking </em>. “If you put half a pack in, it’s actually okay.”</p>
<p>Geralt scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Your cooking is much better, though,” Jaskier’s mouth started blabbering again. “Like, much, much better.”</p>
<p>“I’d hope so.” Geralt let out a breathy laugh. </p>
<p>Picking at the loose string of his shirt, Jaskier pulled at it before looking at Geralt again. “It is, your roasted salmon and veggies are my favorite.” </p>
<p>Geralt raised an eyebrow, smiling slyly. “Is that so?”</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded and Geralt leaned back into his chair.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it on Tuesday then.”</p>
<p>Geralt wanted him to come over tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow? Jaskier thought, surprised Geralt couldn’t hear his heart breakdancing in his chest and he smiled widely. “I mean, you don’t have to, but that would be nice.”</p>
<p>Geralt hummed, keeping his eyes locked on Jaskier’s. The tips of Jaskier’s ears grew searing hot when Geralt said he would keep him updated on how he liked his book, and with a huge grin, Jaskier said he would do the same. </p>
<p>Crimson colored his cheeks as he yelled Ciri goodbye and smiled at Geralt before closing the door. </p>
<p>Jaskier sighed once he was outside and walked towards the nearby building.</p>
<p>
  <em> You’re perfect, and I think I’ve fallen deeply in love with you. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gee, Jaskier, you only realized that now? </p>
<p>Also, a quick PS before I sign off: my exam period starts in two weeks and ends June 30th (yes it is that long, my uni wants me dead haha). This means that I probably won't be able to update this bad boy every weekend anymore. This does NOT mean that I will abandon this fic (not in the slightest, I love writing these two fools). Oh, and I looked at my fic outline and it'll be around 15-20 chapters!</p>
<p>Stay safe and good luck to my fellow students and people who go back into the work field!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talking to Geralt had Jaskier’s heart racing in ways he hadn’t experienced since… ever. He had been so utterly worried that things would go back to the way they had been before, that he hadn’t been focused on what Geralt made him feel. Okay, that was a complete lie. He was awfully aware, way too conscious of how Geralt made his heart do the nervous summersaults inside his chest whenever they’d talk, let alone the times Geralt touched him. </p><p>The casual hand on Jaskier’s shoulder had held so much meaning to him, almost as if Geralt had allowed himself to give in a little too. A part of Jaskier wished that was true, while the other was filled with shame. Ciri and Geralt had been nothing but welcoming, accepting him in their own little family and he decided to fall in love with Geralt. How rude was that? But what would happen if Geralt felt the same? How would Ciri react?</p><p>Jaskier turned on his side, cheek resting on the cold part of his pillow as he looked at his clock. 6:12 AM. He could easily get up now so he wouldn’t have to hurry to catch his bus later, but the comfiness and warmth of his bed made him stay in way longer than he should have, and he arrived at the bus stop completely out of breath with his bag loosely hanging over his shoulder.</p><p>Ciri giggled at him, sipping on her morning smoothie. “Just rolled out of bed again?”</p><p>“You could say that,” Jaskier panted, smiling as Ciri offered her smoothie. “Later, too nauseous now.”</p><p>“That’s what you get for staying in bed that long.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, mom,” Jaskier chuckled as he received a shove on his side. A thread of guilt twisted in his stomach as he thought back to Ciri’s parents last night, realizing again he had gotten so close to her <em>dad,</em> for crying out loud. What the hell was wrong with him? Why on earth did he-</p><p>Ciri waved her hand in front of his eyes, stopping his fruitless overthinking. “Earth to Jaskier?” A soft smile curled on her lips as he shook his head. “Still half in dreamland?” </p><p>Blinking a few times, Jaskier finally managed to smile at her. “I wish.”</p><p>“I asked what you did during your break.”</p><p>Oh,” Jaskier said. “Not much, honestly.”</p><p>Jaskier shrugged when Ciri gave him a weird look and thanked the gods the bus arrived at that moment. With the wheels screeching as the bus stopped, they stepped on and walked all the way to the back so they could sit next to each other. </p><p>“Damn, that’s boring,” Ciri continued, slurping more on her smoothie.</p><p>Thinking for a while, Jaskier came to the conclusion he could tell Ciri part of the truth. It wouldn’t technically be called lying, simply carefully selecting important moments as he liked to tell himself to stop the guilt-tripping thoughts in mind.  </p><p>Jaskier straightened his back once the bus started moving. “Your dad taught me how to cook, though.”</p><p>Ciri’s brows shot up into her hairline. “Wow, how much food went to waste?”</p><p>She laughed when she received a slap on her thigh, her pink juice almost spilling everywhere as she wheezed and the bus took a strong turn.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Jaskier cussed playfully, taking her smoothie out of her hands as she continued laughing through her tears. “Strawberries?”</p><p>“Yeah,” she coughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. “Dad bought a bunch of them again.” </p><p>Jaskier often thought fondly about when they were eating strawberry pastries on the patio, the memory still sending warm jitters through him. “He kinda got a sweet tooth, doesn’t he?”</p><p>“He really does,” she nodded in agreement. “But what else did you do?”</p><p>Was Ciri grinning at him?</p><p>Jaskier squinted, taking another sip before Ciri took the cup from him again. “He taught me how to layer lasagna.”</p><p>“How fancy.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jaskier cocked his head to the side with a teasing grin. “Do you wanna hear about my break or not?”</p><p>“I do, I do.” </p><p>“Then shut it for once.”</p><p>Ciri feigned offense and Jaskier’s grin grew even wider.  “I read some books, finished some assignments.” </p><p>
  <em>Fell in love with your dad.</em>
</p><p>“Sounds like a chill break.”</p><p>“Self-care.”</p><p>“That reminds me,” Ciri exclaimed, sitting up straight, almost throwing her bag on the floor out of sudden excitement. “I bought those bubbly facemasks, we have to try them.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked a few times, smiling widely. “Those cloudy ones that make you look like a swamp monster?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Jesus, we’ve been trying to find them for months, what the hell? Where did you get them?”</p><p>“A small store still had them.” She wiggled her eyebrows. </p><p>Nodding, Jaskier’s anxiety slowly faded. Maybe he hadn’t just ruined his friendship with his best friend. “Nice.”</p><p>“When are you coming over again?”</p><p>
  <em>Well shit. That thought was short-lived.</em>
</p><p>“Uhm, I’m- well, tonight.” Jaskier stumbled over his words. Great.</p><p>“We’ll do it tonight then,” she smiled, placing a comforting hand on his thigh, and for a split second, Jaskier thought she knew. </p><p> </p><p>That night, when Geralt had said Ciri should start revising her math so Jaskier could start helping her out again, Ciri had frowned and opened her mouth to protest. After some mild bickering, Jaskier and Ciri had come to the mutual decision to start revising the next day since she had a Spanish test tomorrow. While Ciri was studying in her room, Jaskier helped Geralt cook the risotto; looked at Geralt stir the pot, and handed him the utensils if he needed them.  </p><p>“So, you just add all the broth in one go?” Jaskier asked, cocking his head to the side a little. The proximity between them felt natural, but all Jaskier wanted to do was launch himself in Geralt’s embrace.</p><p>The man hummed, a soft smile curled on his lips and he put the lid on the large pot. “Yes.”  </p><p>Jaskier nodded slowly, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. As Geralt leaned against the stove and put his hands on his sides, he looked even more inviting. Jaskier imagined how good it would be to actually hug Geralt, romantically or not. With Geralt’s big arms wrapped around his torso, Jaskier was sure he would feel at home.</p><p>“There is a storm this weekend,” Geralt said, putting a hold on Jaskier’s daydream.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>Geralt crossed his arms over his chest. “It’s supposed to be a bad one.”</p><p>With furrowed brows, Jaskier decided to lean against the kitchen island as well, turning his head to the side to look at Geralt again. “Bad as in?”</p><p>“That you’ll need to make your house storm proof,” Geralt explained, blinking a few times before a bemused look crossed his hard features. “I’m asking if you need help with that.”</p><p>“Oh.” Jaskier’s eyes widened. In the two years he had lived next door he had never had to do anything close to that. “I mean, maybe?”</p><p>“They’re advising to bind all your furniture together and keep your pets inside. Any secret pets I should know about?”</p><p>“No, no secrets cats.” Jaskier’s cheeks reddened under Geralt’s stare, and Geralt’s grin grew wider.  “And that’s not too bad then. I was expecting something way more complicated than that.”</p><p>“No.” Geralt shook his head. “It’s supposed to start on Friday night, so just don’t forget. I’ll hand you some rope on your way out.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded again, biting the inside of his cheek. He wondered if Geralt was aware of the effect his stare had on him. “Sounds good.” </p><p>Jaskier took Geralt’s advice and made sure everything in his apartment was safe for the storm that Friday. While he was in the middle of tying the rope around the wooden furniture on his small balcony, his doorbell rang and he stumbled over his feet as he quickly tried to get back inside. </p><p>He answered the buzzer. “Hello?”</p><p>“It’s uuus,” Ciri exclaimed and Jaskier winced at how obnoxiously loud she was.  </p><p>He let them in and waited for them with his door open. Leaning against the doorframe, he greeted them with a confused smile. “Hi?”</p><p>“Didn’t expect us?” Ciri grinned, followed by Geralt who was carrying a huge box of tools and rope. </p><p>Jaskier raised a brow at that but moved to the side to let them in nonetheless. “Not really,” he laughed, nodding at Geralt as he walked past him. </p><p>“We’re gonna help make everything ready,” the man explained, putting the wooden box on Jaskier’s desk. He looked around him, nodding as his eyes landed on the empty shelves and paper boxes on the floor. “Looks like you did the inside already?”</p><p>“I did,” Jaskier said. He had spent the entire evening putting the few plates and glasses he had in paper boxes filled with newspapers so they wouldn’t break. “It’s sweet, but as you can see, I don’t really need any help.”</p><p>Geralt looked back over his shoulder as his daughter handed him more rope. “I insist.”</p><p>And there was the ‘I insist’ again, Jaskier thought. With his arms crossed over his chest, Jaskier watched how Geralt made quick work of his chair and little table outside. With the flick of his wrist, Geralt had managed to put down whatever sailor’s knot to make everything more sturdy, and Jaskier couldn’t help but watch in fascination. </p><p>“He’s very determined,” Jaskier said, cocking his head to the side to look at Ciri who was standing next to him behind the glass. </p><p>She nudged him on the side with her elbow. “He just wants you to be safe.”</p><p>Jaskier nodded, carefully smiling before he looked back at Geralt when he struggled to get back inside the apartment. </p><p>“Yeah, that sliding door is a little sturdy,” Jaskier said with an apologetic look.</p><p>“I’ll make some quick work of it after the weather has calmed down again,” Geralt replied without hesitation, and Jaskier couldn’t help but smile widely.  </p><p>“Okay, I think everything is ready now?” Jaskier looked at Ciri and Geralt, and Geralt nodded.</p><p>“You sure?” Ciri looked at her dad, and Jaskier’s brows furrowed. “I don’t know, I just don’t like you being all by yourself now.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but scoff. It was sweet, but there was no need for her to worry that much. “I’ll be fine. Everything is storm proof.”</p><p>“If something happens, come to us though,” Geralt interjected, his tone serious as he looked at Jaskier intently. </p><p>His soft golden eyes locked with Jaskier’s, but Jaskier still managed to act casual. With his hands on his hips, Jaskier exaggerated his eye roll. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Maybe just come with us already,” Ciri said. He really hated making her worry like that, but there was literally no need to. Why was she so upset by this?</p><p>“Ciri… I-”</p><p>“That’s not a bad idea,” Geralt interrupted him, his gaze switching between Jaskier and Ciri. </p><p>Jaskier looked at him in amusement. “What? You ‘insist’ again?” he sassily remarked and Geralt nodded.</p><p>“Yes. You’ll be safer there.”</p><p>Geralt couldn’t even hear the irony in his tone. Or maybe he did and chose to ignore it.</p><p>“We’re worried about you, Jask. Just come with us.” Ciri stomped her feet a little and Jaskier couldn’t help but imagine her as a toddler throwing a tantrum when she didn’t get what she wanted.</p><p>“Guys.” Jaskier shook his head, huffing through his nose. “You make it sound like I’m going to do die or something. It’s just a stupid storm.”</p><p>Jaskier kept staring at them until the first ray of lighting hit somewhere in the distance, followed by the deep thunder that rumbled through his entire apartment and even made the ground shake, and he flinched involuntarily. Smile faltering and eyes wide, he glanced back at Geralt and Ciri who looked at him smugly. </p><p>“Yeah… okay. I’ll grab some stuff,” Jaskier murmured, defeated. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jaskier getting scared from the thunder is my new aesthetic :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you see I updated the chapter count? It's a rough 'guess' but according to my outline this fic will be 18 ish chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the two years Jaskier had been coming over, he had never once spent the night. Sure, he had fallen asleep a couple of times with Ciri on the couch as they had been watching a movie, but never once a full night. The thought was surprisingly comforting, knowing that Ciri and Geralt cared that much about him to the point they wanted to be one hundred percent sure he was safe. </p><p>Instead of going to bed right away, Ciri had proposed they should watch a movie. They settled on rewatching <em>Indiana Jones, Raiders of the Lost Ark</em>. Ciri was slumped into the corner of the couch, fast asleep, while Geralt sat on the opposite end with Jaskier in the middle. They hadn’t even noticed Ciri was asleep until she started blabbering nonsense and began softly snoring.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled at her before looking at Geralt, who huffed through his nose. </p><p>“She can fall asleep anywhere,” Jaskier said with a bemused look.</p><p>Geralt nodded, turning his body towards Jaskier and it reminded him of the time where they had sat in the same exact position talking about Geralt’s divorce. A lump formed in Jaskier’s throat, a weird sense of guilt that maybe he had made Geralt uncomfortable with the topic, but he shook away the feeling and reminded himself that Geralt had insisted after all. Plus, Geralt was straightforward, if he had had a problem with the topic, he would’ve surely told Jaskier. Right, now wasn’t the time to overthink these things. They were in the past after all. </p><p>“It is getting late,” Geralt said, white strands of hair falling before his eyes. As he smiled, the corners of his eyes wrinkled, and the scar on his jaw got more noticeable, but those were things Jaskier liked about him. </p><p>Jaskier realized how weird that must sound to anyone else and quickly shoved the thought away.</p><p>“It is, do I dare to wake up the monster?” He looked back at Ciri who was sleeping with her mouth wide open. “Before a spider decides to build a web in there.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled. “Only if you’re brave enough.”  </p><p>Smiling to himself, Jaskier patted Ciri on her shoulder and shook her a little when she didn’t react. With loads of mumbled protesting, she finally peeked through her eyelids when Jaskier flicked her nose. </p><p>“What?” she grumbled, curling up further in the corner of the couch. </p><p>“You should go to bed,” Geralt said while he stood up. He hovered over her before ruffling her hair. “Come on.”</p><p>Jaskier watched how Geralt managed to get Ciri to stand up and they exchanged a few chuckling smiles as Ciri stumbled to her room.</p><p>“Night, Jask,” she mumbled, waving into the other direction as she walked with her eyes closed. </p><p>“I thought I was bad,” Jaskier said, tucking his knees under his chin. He could see the sleepiness in Geralt’s eyes and it made affection tug at his heart. </p><p>With a crooked smile, Geralt leaned against the couch, looking at Jaskier. “Aren’t you the one who goes to take a piss with his eyes closed to not lose any sleep?”</p><p>Jaskier grumbled, rubbing his palms over his face. “I swear to God, I should have never told you that.”</p><p>“It’s quite an image,” Geralt teased, catching the pillow Jaskier threw at him with ease. </p><p>“Don’t imagine it, for fuck’s sake.” Jaskier’s heart raced when Geralt stepped closer, handing him back the pillow and their hands touched. It took every last drop of self-control for Jaskier to not intertwine their fingers when he could have. He had it so bad. He blamed the subconscious stress from the storm for his ridiculous thoughts. </p><p>Geralt’s grin turned into a soft, crooked smile and he patted Jaskier on the shoulder before turning around again. “I’ll grab you some more pillows and a blanket.” </p><p>“Right, thanks.” Jaskier nodded, swallowing thickly. He had already completely forgotten he was supposed to actually sleep here. He wasn’t even a little tired; being a night-owl had its disadvantages sometimes.</p><p>When Geralt came back with two pillows and a large, fuzzy blanket, he helped Jaskier set up his bed for the night. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.” </p><p>Jaskier glanced up at Geralt, forcing himself to smile through the jitters in his entire body. He had seen Geralt sleep once before, and the sight had been too adorable for words. “I will, thanks.” </p><p>With a nod, Geralt walked to his own room and Jaskier was left by himself in the living room and he changed into his comfortable sweats with a large shirt. </p><p>In the next few hours, Jaskier turned over on the couch underneath the blanket hundreds of times. How the fuck did people sleep when there was a storm outside, a literal storm? Thunder, lightning, wind, rain, everything that made noise, and flickering light. A cocktail for Jaskier’s insomnia as he liked to call it. </p><p>He groaned out, detangling his feet from the blanket, but his eyes widened when he heard a loud bang outside. Turning on his stomach to look over the arm of the couch, he squinted at the patio behind the glass. As he did, he noticed a flash of light behind him, the glow burning his eyes as he turned on his back again. He raised a hand to keep the blinding brightness out of his eyes. Was that a flashlight?</p><p>“Jaskier?” The small flashlight went out and Geralt turned on the main lights as he walked into the living room. “Hi,” he said, dimming the lights a little to give their eyes a rest.</p><p>“Hey.” Jaskier squinted, sitting up. His own voice was hoarse, and he reached for the water bottle on the table next to him.</p><p>Geralt stopped in front of him. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”</p><p>Jaskier peeked up, taking a sip of his water. That was better. “Shouldn’t you too?” </p><p>“I was.”</p><p>“The bang woke you up?”</p><p>Geralt nodded, flicking his wrist towards the large window. “I’m going to check the furniture outside.”</p><p>The man’s voice was still a little gruff, and Jaskier sucked his bottom lip in his mouth. “Do you need some help?”</p><p>Geralt was already on his way to the sliding doors and he shone his flashlight outside. “I’ll let you know.” </p><p>For some reason, Jaskier found it exceptionally attractive when Geralt was focused. The stern look on his face, lips forming a thin line, brows furrowed as he peeked through the glass. He watched how Geralt inspected the furniture before the man shook his head.</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“What is it?” Jaskier scrambled on his feet, hissing as he bumped his shin against the coffee table. </p><p>Geralt’s head turned towards him once he heard the low thump and a grin curled on his lips. “You okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Jaskier waved his hands, coming to stand next to Geralt to look outside. The rain splashed against the glass from the insane wind, and the thunder rumbled far away in the distance, but Jaskier still felt it in his chest. “What did you see?” </p><p>When Geralt didn’t answer, Jaskier glanced up at him, and deep crimson worked its way up his neck and cheeks. Geralt was looking at him intently, their shoulders mere inches apart, and when Jaskier made a move to open his mouth but no sound came out, something inside Geralt switched and he instantly looked back outside. </p><p>“The umbrella got loose,” he said after clearing his throat.</p><p>Jaskier’s tongue felt too big for his mouth, but he nodded nonetheless, following Geralt’s gaze. “What do you wanna do about it?”</p><p>“I have to put it on the floor and bind it to the table,” Geralt said sternly, eyes still fixed outside. Another hit of lightning struck and it illuminated Geralt’s hard features for a split second. His eyes were different, and his brows slightly more furrowed than usual even if he was focusing. </p><p>A whirlwind of thoughts threatened to burst in Jaskier’s mind, but he managed to stay grounded. Geralt was fine. He and Geralt were fine. </p><p>“Okay, I’ll help.” Jaskier determinately straightened his back, reaching for the door handle, but Geralt swatted his hand away.</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” Geralt’s voice brokered no argument and he held a death grip around Jaskier’s wrist. Why was he so worried again? </p><p>Not backing down, Jaskier turned to face Geralt, admiring his bewildered look. “You’ll need light outside, so I’ll help.” </p><p>Jaskier could see Geralt contemplating for a while before he shook his head in defeat. “Stay back, just shine the flashlight.” </p><p>A grin curled on Jaskier’s lips. “Aye, aye, Captain.” </p><p>When Geralt opened the sliding door, a gush of wind and rain hit them both, but they were able to get outside. It was pouring and he could barely see where he was going, but Jaskier managed to stay on his two feet and follow Geralt’s lead. </p><p>“Okay, shine right here,” Geralt said from beside him. </p><p>Jaskier nodded, the rain stinging in his eyes and making his brown strands of hair stick to his forehead. “I feel like I’m on a ship.” He tried to lighten the mood but was almost knocked over by another large gush of wind. </p><p>He stumbled against Geralt, who immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, and Jaskier found leverage on his arms. His heart raced and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato, but now was not the time to lean into the weird embrace he found himself in.</p><p>“Sorry!” Jaskier shrieked through the rain, only able to make out the outline of Geralt’s face, but he heard the man chuckle. </p><p>“Just try to stay on your feet,” Geralt said, placing a hand on the small of Jaskier’s back before finally letting go. “And shine on the umbrella.”</p><p>Jaskier determinately nodded, steadying himself as much as he could as he pointed the flashlight at Geralt. </p><p>“More to the right,” Geralt yelled through the rain, and Jaskier followed his instructions. In no time, the man had managed to untangle the umbrella from its original knot and put it on the floor. “Come a little closer.”</p><p>Jaskier almost slipped, but Geralt managed to reach out his hand just in time. </p><p>Groaning, Jaskier squatted down next to Geralt, both of them completely soaked at that point. “I swear to God even I didn’t know I was this clumsy.”</p><p>All Geralt did was chuckle and he tied the umbrella to the rest of the furniture in less than a minute. Jaskier watched in amazement, but he couldn’t help but flinch when the thunder rumbled right above the house.</p><p>He looked up, trying to make sense of the clouds above them, but everything was black. “This is insane.”</p><p>“They warned us for a reason,” Geralt said, breathing loudly. At least Jaskier wasn’t the only one struggling outside, but he still felt like a complete idiot once both stood again to get back inside. </p><p>Geralt took the lead, and Jaskier squinted as he tried to follow his shadow in the darkness.</p><p>“Watch out, a branch.” Geralt looked back over his shoulder.</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Jaskier lifted his foot but misstepped and stumbled, ankles twisting as he tried to save himself from falling, but his world turned upside down. His elbows scraped against the concrete and his butt hit the floor with a loud thump. </p><p>Jaskier hissed, throwing his head back. Why, oh why did he have to make an even bigger fool of himself? </p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt stopped his movements and turned around, the dim lights from inside shining onto Jaskier who was slouched on the cold, wet floor. </p><p>Hearing Geralt say his name in distress made Jaskier’s heart sink. “Yeah?” he choked out and in the blink of an eye Geralt was above him, instantly trying to help him back up, but he fell over as another blast of wind hit them. </p><p>“Oof,” Jaskier puffed out as Geralt tumbled down, his broad torso pressing on Jaskier’s. Even though the situation was far from romantic, Jaskier couldn’t help but smile widely, his heart pounding loudly at the distance, or lack thereof, between them. </p><p>“Fuck.” Geralt put his hands on either side of Jaskier’s head before he sat back on his knees. </p><p>“I guess we’re both clumsy.” Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle, and Geralt barked out a laugh when Jaskier sneezed uncontrollably loud.</p><p>“I would’ve sworn that was the thunder.” </p><p>“I’m not that bad,” Jaskier shrieked, feigning offense, but both fell into a laughing fit when they tried to get back on their feet but slipped again. Jaskier’s abs hurt from laughing, watching Geralt look like a newly born deer learning how to walk as he attempted to steady himself on the slippery concrete. </p><p>“I could easily leave you there if you don’t stop laughing.”</p><p>“You’re also laughing!” Jaskier defended himself, accepting the hand Geralt offered him and pulled himself upright. His chest fluttered, his heart doing the nervous somersaults in his ribcage as Geralt pressed his hand on the small of his back to steady him as they finally walked back inside.</p><p>They were completely soaked, dripping water everywhere and when Jaskier looked at Geralt he couldn’t help but start laughing again. White strands of hair were all over his face, and he looked absolutely miserable.</p><p>Geralt’s eyes squinted and he pursed his lips. “Stay here.”</p><p>Jaskier stood and waited, his legs shaking as his wet clothes started sticking to his body. Luckily he still had a pair of spare clothes with him. When Geralt came back, Jaskier smiled uncontrollably wide. How could anyone not feel the way he felt about Geralt?</p><p>Jaskier’s mind went blank when Geralt stood in front of him and wrapped the towel around his shoulders. It felt oddly intimate, like a hug but without their chests touching, and Jaskier caught a whiff of his favorite cologne.</p><p>“There,” Geralt said, voice low, lips forming a thin line, and Jaskier blinked a few times. What was going through Geralt’s head? He seemed on edge?</p><p>Without hesitation, Jaskier asked him if he was alright.</p><p>Geralt nodded, starting to dry his hair with a white towel. Jaskier did the same, eyes not leaving Geralt’s and he swore the honey-like pools were deeper than usual. He got lost in them, not breaking the eye contact as he dried himself off. His gut clenched, mouth dry, but he didn’t stop shamelessly watching Geralt and neither did he.</p><p>Jaskier’s blood was thrumming in his veins, but he lifted his hand to Geralt’s scar on his chin. “Where did you get that one?”</p><p>What on earth was he doing?</p><p>“Working on a car,” Geralt said flatly, voice lacking emotion, but he reached out to Jaskier as well. “Missed a spot.”</p><p>Letting Geralt dry the rest of his hair, Jaskier allowed himself to take a step closer. He was mere inches away from Geralt’s torso, relishing in the care of Geralt’s movements until the man dropped the towel on the floor.</p><p>“All done?” Jaskier peeked through his eyelashes, unable to stop himself from licking his lips as he looked at Geralt’s. This didn’t feel exactly right or wrong, like a weird grey area and he couldn’t tell himself to take a step back and stop this madness.</p><p>Geralt hummed, and his adam’s apple bobbed up and down. His jaw was clenched shut, forming a strong angle and Jaskier was about to drop his gaze before Geralt cupped the side of his face. </p><p>Self-conscious, crimson colored Jaskier’s cheeks. He felt like he should say something, anything, but all thoughts left his mind once he locked eyes with Geralt again. Carefully, he reciprocated the gesture by reaching a hand behind his neck. Time was slow, seconds feeling like minutes, but Jaskier never wanted this moment to stop.</p><p>His breath puffed against Geralt’s lips, and he raised his other hand to cup Geralt’s jaw. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Geralt choked out and his voice made Jaskier swoon. He was so goddamn sure.</p><p>Jaskier nodded, stomach tingling. “Yes.” </p><p>He hesitantly bent forward to kiss him, expecting Geralt to pull away, but Geralt pressed their lips together in a careful kiss. It wasn’t more than a peck to test out the waters, but it ignited every repressed urge Jaskier had felt over the years. He leaned forward again, catching Geralt’s lips with his own in a slow, tentative kiss.</p><p>Geralt’s lips were a little chapped, but the kiss was everything Jaskier could’ve hoped for. His eyes slid close, and he moved his hand away from Geralt’s jaw to run his fingers through his long white hair. </p><p>Smiling when Geralt pressed his body against his, Jaskier darted out his tongue to swipe it across Geralt’s bottom lip. The man moaned, parting his lips enough to let Jaskier’s tongue slip inside before he pulled away.</p><p>Jaskier panted in a haze, lips wet, and looked at Geralt in confusion when he chuckled. “What?” His voice was way hoarser than he would have liked, but all those complaints left his mind when Geralt pulled him flush against his chest and kissed him again. </p><p>One of Geralt’s hands came up to brush his thumb over Jaskier’s burning cheek before he slipped his tongue past Jaskier’s lips and the brunet moaned. His entire face felt hot, tongue and lips moving of their own as Geralt kissed him.</p><p>Jaskier had always thought it was silly when people said kissing made their knees weak, but now that he experienced this and was in Geralt’s arms, kissing him, he understood and wanted nothing more than to stumble over to the couch to give his legs a rest.</p><p>Geralt trailed his lips down from Jaskier’s mouth to his jaw, and Jaskier whimpered, hands fisting the front of Geralt’s soaked shirt. Geralt kissed him with such care, arms wrapped around his waist, that it made Jaskier’s heart warm up at the tenderness.</p><p>Neither of them said anything. They came together naturally, slowly exploring the feeling of each other, and Jaskier never wanted this to stop.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Do not repost/use/edit!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, what do we have here? THE IDIOTS FINALLY KISSED</p><p>I would /love/ to hear your thoughts on this chapter!</p><p>I'm updating again next Saturday! :)</p><p>Update: NOW WITH ART WOOHOO<br/>The official Tumblr post: <a href="https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/post/624243605411954688/i-commissioned-the-wonderful-selins-drawings-to">link</a><br/>Artist: https://selins-drawings.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I posted the chapter one day earlier because I missed interacting with you beans ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier stumbled backward, pulling Geralt down with him towards the couch, not breaking their lip lock. He panted in Geralt’s mouth as they maneuvered onto the sofa, trying not to knock over too many items without breaking contact. </p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>With their legs intertwined, Jaskier shuffled closer until he was almost sitting in Geralt’s lap. “I hope we don’t stain your couch,” he said, looking at Geralt’s wet clothes. He wanted nothing more than to take off Geralt’s see-through shirt and feel his body on his.</p><p>“It’s only water,” Geralt said, trailing Jaskier’s jaw with the tips of his fingers. The gesture felt so intimate it made Jaskier’s heart beat even louder in his chest.</p><p>Jaskier kissed him again before peppering kisses on his cheek and temples, wanting to seek out more of Geralt. He had been denying himself the feeling of Geralt for so long and he would never be able to get enough.</p><p>Geralt scoffed at the attention, his breath puffing on Jaskier’s shoulder, but he felt him smile under his lips. He still couldn’t believe it. Geralt liked him too, Geralt had wanted this too. </p><p>With a wide grin, tears of happiness stinging in the corner of his eyes, Jaskier brought their lips back together. His smile broke up their kiss when Geralt wrapped his arms around his shoulder, ushering Jaskier to come closer, and he didn’t have to ask Jaskier twice. The brunet wrapped his legs around Geralt’s waist, head lulling back as Geralt kissed his neck and inhaled deeply. </p><p>Geralt mapped out his neck, licking, kissing, softly nibbling, and Jaskier’s eyes fluttered shut. He wiggled in Geralt’s hold when the man swiped his tongue over the shell of his ear. </p><p>“That tickles,” he chuckled, turning his head away before cupping Geralt’s cheeks and kissing him again. He would never get enough of this. It felt perfect, even better than what he had imagined it would feel like. His heart fluttered, its nervous somersaults transformed into a loud serenade of ‘He likes you too’. </p><p>When Geralt pulled back, Jaskier left another peck on his lips before the man got up from their position.</p><p>With the lights dimmed, Jaskier couldn’t make out much of his face, but a wide smile split his face in half when he caught a glimpse of a pink hue on Geralt’s cheeks. Jaskier licked his lips, proud of himself for breaking Geralt’s calm exterior and his grin grew wider when the man took off his shirt, leaving Jaskier speechless.</p><p>“I’m going to put on some dry clothes,” Geralt said, voice hoarse and deep. </p><p>All Jaskier could do was nod as he admired Geralt’s slightly scarred back when the man turned around. He could hear the ruffling of clothes from Geralt’s room, realizing he should also probably quickly change into something that wasn’t completely soaked. Almost twisting his ankles again, he quickly got rid of his shirt and sweatpants, and put on some dry boxers. </p><p>By the time Geralt came back, Jaskier had hung his clothes on a couple of chairs in an attempt to dry them. “Hi,” he smiled at Geralt, who wore a pair of simple grey sweatpants again. </p><p>Should he apologize for being in his boxers?</p><p>Jaskier cleared his throat, admiring the hard outlines of Geralt’s v-line going down his stomach. “Sorry, I don’t have a spare.” </p><p>“It’s fine,” Geralt said, and Jaskier could see how Geralt’s eyes flicked to the rest of his body. Jaskier shamelessly watched too, crimson coloring his cheeks as he reached a hand to touch Geralt’s pecs, running his hand through the silver hairs on his chest. He looked up at Geralt expectantly, smiling widely when Geralt reciprocated and rested his hand on Jaskier’s hip.</p><p>Geralt kissed him with a lot more force this time, and Jaskier breathed harshly through his nose. The smell of Geralt’s cologne overwhelmed him as the man pushed their bodies flush together, bending Jaskier’s back in a position he didn’t even know it could take. Geralt wanted him, Jaskier thought, the idea making his gut throb. </p><p>Briefly pulling away to catch some air, Jaskier smiled and made a move to push their lips back together, but Geralt took a step backwards. </p><p>With furrowed brows, Jaskier looked at Geralt in a cloudy haze, confusion clear on his face until Geralt kissed the top of his head. The gesture spread warmth through his chest, sending jitters up his spine. He was so sweet and caring. </p><p>“Good night, Jaskier.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked a few times, catching Geralt’s hands before they left his body. Why stop? </p><p>He swallowed thickly before turning his head towards the clock in the kitchen. Oh, it was already four in the morning. </p><p>He let go of Geralt’s hands. “Sorry, I didn’t know it was this late.” </p><p>Geralt chuckled, ruffling his hair. “It is.”</p><p>“Good night,” Jaskier said, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep from the adrenaline running through his veins. This wasn’t the last time. He could wait.</p><p>Without another word, Geralt left the living room and Jaskier looked around him; at the small pool of water near the sliding door, the wet clothes drying on the chairs. This entire night had felt like a dream. Even better than a dream. It had felt beyond surreal, yet natural like it was always supposed to happen. </p><p>With a sheepish smile, Jaskier walked to the light switch and turned the dimmed lights completely off before curling back onto the couch. His stomach and chest still fluttered at the memory of Geralt’s lips on his, his arms wrapped around him, and the smell of his cologne filling his nostrils. When the sun decided to come up, Jaskier finally managed to close his eyes and let sleep take over, the image of Geralt imprinted in his mind.</p><p>Head still foggy, Ciri woke him up with a huge grin. She was looming over him, sat on the edge of the couch right above Jaskier’s head. “We’re making pancakes, sleepyhead.”</p><p>Jaskier yawned, stretching his limbs and groaning out as his legs shook. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at Ciri through his eyelashes. It was already so fucking bright out. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Around 9,” she said and Jaskier mumbled under his breath.</p><p>The rain hadn’t stopped all night, but it didn’t seem to be pouring down any longer. “So early.”</p><p>Ciri chuckled, patting him on the back. “Dad! I think Jask also needs some coffee.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes widened and he whipped his head towards the kitchen. There was Geralt, mixing the batter in a huge steel bowl. He looked at him, well, his back, waiting for Geralt to turn around. When Geralt looked back over his shoulder, Jaskier tried to find a sign of … he didn’t know exactly what. Just a sign of something so he would know how to act after last night’s events. </p><p>Was he going to tell Ciri over breakfast? That would be the logical thing to do. How would she react knowing they had made out for at least an hour?</p><p>Jaskier blinked when Geralt’s unreadable expressions didn’t falter even when he turned around. <em> Oh come on, give me something to work with. </em></p><p>“How do you take your coffee?” Geralt asked, putting down the bowl and grabbing a mug from the cupboard.</p><p>“Black, three sugars,” Jaskier said, brows furrowed in confusion before he tried to even out his features when Ciri cocked her head to the side. </p><p>“No longer five? I’m surprised.”</p><p>Chuckling, Jaskier shook his head. “I’ve been trying to cut down.”</p><p>“How healthy.”</p><p>Jaskier huffed through his nose, looking at Geralt out of the corner of his eye. Geralt didn’t seem fazed in the slightest, but he had always been a little hard to read. This didn’t mean anything.</p><p>When Ciri moved away from the couch, Jaskier quickly grabbed his overnight bag and changed, putting on his striped yellow bowling shirt and black ripped jeans. </p><p>What was Geralt’s plan, though? A little heads up would be nice.</p><p>He expectantly glanced at the man again, but even when they locked eyes Geralt didn’t react. Maybe he was nervous too? He had to tell Ciri what had happened between them, after all. Jaskier tried not to think about it too much, but couldn’t help but feel nervous in the situation, an anxious knot twisting in his stomach.</p><p>Last night had been a wonderful dream, something straight out of his favorite romance novels, but reality felt bland, bleak, and full of confusion. Frowning as he walked to the dining table, Jaskier sat down next to Ciri and watched some Tik Tok’s on her phone until Geralt set down the large plate of crepes.</p><p>“Sugar or syrup?” Geralt asked, looking at him, and Jaskier swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>“Sugar.”</p><p>The corners of Geralt’s eyes wrinkled as he scoffed through his nose. “Of course.”</p><p>A hesitant smile curled on Jaskier’s lips. <em> Look at me properly.  </em></p><p>“Ooh, maybe next time we can put some strawberries on them too,” Ciri said, reaching for the bottle of syrup. “Strawberries with powdered sugar, oh my God.”</p><p>Looking at Ciri’s wide smile before glancing at Geralt again, Jaskier didn’t know how he felt. On one hand everything seemed normal, fine, but nothing was even close to normal. Something huge had happened between Geralt and him last night, and it seemed as if Geralt didn’t even acknowledge they had kissed. He didn’t seem happy, or as if he was thinking back to the time Jaskier had brought him strawberry pastries on Easter. Nothing.</p><p>He looked down at his plate, throat constricting on thin air, and he reached for the cup of coffee.</p><p>“Thanks,” he choked out, clearing his throat before taking another bite of the pancakes. He had to act normal, even if it was just for Ciri’s sake. She didn’t deserve this. “They’re really good.”</p><p>As they ate, the rain continued pouring down, and for the remaining breakfast, Jaskier didn’t dare to look at Geralt again. He was only up for disappointment apparently. He had hoped the man would make a move, or say something that could lead him to telling his daughter, announcing that he had feelings for Jaskier too. In fact, Jaskier didn’t even need that. He just wanted a sign, an itty bitty glimpse that Geralt didn’t think last night had been a mistake, but nothing came even close to that. Instead, Geralt and Ciri decided to chat about her college applications before she commented on how bad the storm was last night.</p><p>Jaskier perked up at that. Now was the time for Geralt to say something, but all Geralt did was nod his head.</p><p>“It was pretty bad,” Geralt said, looking at Jaskier as he took another sip of his coffee. </p><p>Was he referring to Jaskier? No, that would be stupid. Even Jaskier didn’t jump to conclusions like that. Would it be stupid though?</p><p>Anxiety clouded Jaskier’s mind, embarrassment filling up his stomach and he couldn’t imagine taking another bite of his breakfast or he’d surely throw up.</p><p>“The storm is supposed to end tomorrow around lunch,” Ciri said, nudging Jaskier’s shoulder when the brunet didn’t look up. “Do you have enough clothes for another night?”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed, mouth dry, his eyes unable to focus on anything. “I packed extra but-” He cleared his throat. “But I thought tonight would be less bad?”</p><p>Ciri pursed her lips, looking outside over her shoulder. “Hmm, I don’t know. It doesn’t seem to quiet down any time soon.”</p><p>“You can stay for the night again. It’s supposed to be as bad as last night,” Geralt said and Jaskier almost caused himself a whiplash for how quickly he turned his head towards him.</p><p>What did he mean by that?</p><p>Ciri hummed. “What do you think?”</p><p>He wasn’t sure. All his mind was telling him was to run. Danger. Flight. But Geralt’s features softened the longer they locked eyes and secretly Jaskier was hoping that if he spent another night, Geralt would come out of his room to clear the air, good or bad.</p><p>But nothing like that happened once the lights went out, and Jaskier turned on his side, stomach gurgling as it was filled with panic, regret, doubts, insecurities. Geralt didn’t come out of his room to talk to him. He hadn’t even as much as properly looked at him throughout the day. Nothing. </p><p>Jaskier’s heart sank, feeling defeated, thrown to the side. Did Geralt really think it had been a mistake? Jaskier hadn’t stopped thinking about the kiss for the rest of the day, but had Geralt? He knew he didn’t exactly have much to offer. He was a college student, a theatre major, but he liked to think that what he and Geralt had built up was more than just … physical or a one time thing. He had been so sure Geralt liked him too, especially after their kiss. Surely after the care and tenderness in the way he had held Jaskier, but maybe Geralt thought the kiss should have never happened.</p><p>Lightning struck in the distance, thunder rumbling above the house, and Jaskier felt stupid for ever believing he had had a proper chance at being with Geralt. </p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uh so uh... hmmm. Sorry? :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier wasn’t going to give Geralt the pleasure of knowing he had had such an effect on him. He knew it was petty, childish, but based on past experiences the best way to deal with his feelings was to act as if they weren’t there at all. </p><p>His psychology friends from university would probably scold him for this. </p><p>Sleep had eluded him, and by the time the storm had finally settled down, Jaskier tiredly stepped out the door after finishing his lunch. </p><p>“See ya tomorrow!” Ciri cheerily waved him goodbye, but Geralt was nowhere to be seen. Luckily she hadn’t noticed anything was off about him. He didn’t need to drag her down with him as well, so he had put on a fake smile instead. </p><p>The moment Jaskier stepped through the door of his apartment, a shiver ran up his spine. The ambiance just didn’t feel right, but he couldn’t put his finger on what was missing. As if there was a crater in his apartment that made him feel empty.</p><p>His living room seemed amiss, and while he was unpacking his plates he decided to rearrange his flat while he was at it. At least then he’d have something to do, he thought. Thinking it was going to be an easy task at first, he quickly realized he had underestimated refurbishing his place. By the end of it, sweat dripped down his temples, back straining from all the heavy lifting after moving his couch, but his new interior seemed to have calmed the ache in his chest.</p><p>His desk was now next to his large window leading to the terrace and his dark-grey couch next to the bookshelf he had put in the middle of the living room. He wished he had done this before, separating the living area and the actual cooking space. His kitchen used to be a clusterfuck, and looking back at it, it just didn’t make any sense. </p><p>After cooking his ramen, which tasted bland, he plopped down on his bed and caught up on some well-deserved sleep. His night was filled with nothing. No dreams, no noise, a white silence that was surprisingly unsettling. The quietness of his own flat disturbed him in ways it had never done in the past.</p><p>The following day, Jaskier spent his morning eating his breakfast instead of running to the bus stop on an empty stomach. After he was done, with plenty of time to spare, he walked to the bus stop, waving at Ciri as she was already slouched against a tree. </p><p>“Morning,” Jaskier said, adjusting his bag over his shoulder. She looked tired.</p><p>“Morning,” she replied, perking up once she caught a glimpse of Jaskier’s face. “How is your flat?”</p><p>Furrowing his brows, Jaskier cocked his head to the side.</p><p>“The damage?” she added.</p><p>“Oh,” he said, shrugging. “Nothing too bad. Some scrapes on my chairs outside, but that’s about it.”</p><p>Ciri nodded, biting the straw of her smoothie. “I’m surprised our plumbing didn’t get flooded.”</p><p>“Actually, yeah. I’m surprised too.”</p><p>“The entire yard was completely soaked,” Ciri added, offering her shake.</p><p>“I already had breakfast,” Jaskier said, scoffing as he saw the surprised look on Ciri’s face. </p><p>He tried to maintain his composure, but a heavy throbbing twisted in his gut. He thought back to him slipping on the wet floor and the weight of Geralt’s torso pressed against his. Well, that hurt, he thought, averting his gaze to the concrete below his feet.</p><p>Classes went by ever so slowly, but once the day ended, his friends invited him for drinks and he gladly accepted their invitation with both hands. They had asked him to go out for drinks so many times the past months and he had always politely declined since he had plans at Ciri’s. Not anymore, he thought, determined to work through the bullshit that had happened last weekend.</p><p>With a shrug, he followed them to the nearest pub, a couple of beers wouldn’t hurt, and he texted Ciri he wouldn’t be taking the bus back home.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Ciri: </strong>
</p><p>Don’t tell me you’re gonna walk.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Jaskier:</strong>
</p><p>Fuck no. I’m out for drinks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>From Ciri:</strong>
</p><p>Oooh. That’s unusual ;)</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier snorted at her text, shaking his head, then put his phone away. As much as he was grateful for his friendship with Ciri, he had also actually missed this, missed going out with friends to grab a couple of drinks and vent about everything and nothing.</p><p>While being seated in the furthest corner of the dimly lit bar, he and the other students chatted easily about upcoming projects while downing a couple of beers. The ache in his chest transformed into a gentle buzz, alcohol thrumming through his veins and quieting his head. </p><p>“You should go out more,” one friend said and Jaskier determinately agreed. He really should.</p><p>By the time he got home, it was already dark out and even though he’d had plenty of nachos, he decided to make himself a midnight snack of Nutella smeared on an apple. He was sick of eating ramen.</p><p> </p><p>The following days he spent more time in his apartment than usual. When he wasn’t out for some drinks, he was hovering over his desk like an eagle trying to find the last mistakes in his design. Sleep eluded him most nights, his stomach gurgling whenever he refused to eat another portion of ramen and failed to make a proper meal. But he didn’t care, he had more important things to do.</p><p>It was Thursday when Jaskier opened his front door to Ciri after buzzing her in. </p><p>“Hello, stranger,” she said, smirking a little. Usually, Ciri never came to his apartment. Instead, she preferred texting him. </p><p>Jaskier chuckled, stretching his back. He hadn’t stood up in hours. “Hi.” When Ciri didn’t say anything, he moved to the side. “Wanna come in?”</p><p>“No, no.” Ciri shook her head. “Just wanted to see how you were doing.”</p><p>A strange look crossed over her features, and Jaskier licked his lips. They felt awfully dry. </p><p>“How I’m doing?” He cocked his head to the side, scoffing a little.</p><p>“Yeah, I haven’t seen you a whole lot this week. Gotta make sure you’re not dead somewhere in a corner.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted at that, appreciating the smile that curled on her lips. “Not yet. I have this costume design due tomorrow so there is still a chance.”</p><p>Ciri perked up at that. “Oh?”</p><p>“Yes. Wanna see?”</p><p>“Obviously,” she said with a smirk, closing the door behind her. “You’ve moved your desk,” she noted as she looked around.</p><p>Jaskier looked back over his shoulder. Right, he had already forgotten he’d done that. “Yeah. I wanted more light for sketching.”</p><p>“It’s nice,” she said, resting her hand on his shoulder. </p><p>Smiling, Jaskier grabbed the piece of paper off his desk and showed her the design.</p><p>“A bard?” she asked with a quirked brow.</p><p>“I’m surprised you even know what a bard is.”</p><p>“Hey!” she feigned offense, and Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p>“Our play is set in medieval times, but there is magic, witches, dragons, and of course, the friendly neighborhood bards.”</p><p>Ciri joined his laughter. “Someone has to annoy the folk with their ballads.”</p><p>“Someone has to teach these uncultured swines what music is, you know?” he chuckled. “There weren’t actually newspapers in those days so bards usually sang about whatever happened in great battles. Did you know royals would even pay bards to tell their townfolk lies? Or rather, they wouldn’t even pay them. They’d threaten them enough so that the bards would push all their bullshit down the throats of the citizens.”</p><p>“Honestly,” Ciri continued, ignoring Jaskier’s passionate rambling. “It seems really cool. And the puffy shoulders match the rest of the outfit too.”</p><p>“Right? The red hints come back in the buttons as well.” </p><p>“You’ve outdone yourself on this, Jask,” Ciri said, patting him on the shoulder.</p><p>“Thank you”, Jaskier smiled. “It’s a shame it’s only a design.” When Ciri furrowed her brows in confusion, Jaskier continued, “We’re only writing out the dialogue and drawing the costumes. We’re not actually going through with it. It’s to sell.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see.” She nodded with a contemplative hum. “That really is a shame.”</p><p>“It is.” Jaskier nodded as well.</p><p>Silence briefly fell over them until Ciri propped herself up on his desk, swinging her legs. “Do you wanna come over for dinner?”</p><p>Jaskier’s throat constricted on thin air, an invisible lump keeping himself from properly speaking. </p><p>Clearing his throat a little, Jaskier managed to look at her with a flat expression. Fuck this. He laughed awkwardly. “I actually want to focus on this a little more. I always linger too much at your place, haha.”</p><p>Ciri was an observant little shit and pursed her lips, raising an eyebrow. “Whatever you say.”</p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek, Jaskier smiled slyly. </p><p>“Maybe I’ll bring some leftovers, or ask dad to cook an extra portion.”</p><p>“Oh, you don’t have to. I still have some food in the fridge.”</p><p>Ciri’s eyes squinted further. “Just don’t starve. I don’t want to find you passed out somewhere on the floor.”</p><p>Jaskier snorted. “You won’t. Just a lot of shit to do.”</p><p>“Okay then.” She straightened her back and jumped off his desk. </p><p>“Bon appetit,” he said as Ciri opened the door to let herself out. </p><p>“See ya tomorrow.” Ciri waved at him, expression unreadable. </p><p>With a pout, trying his best to ignore the ache in his gut, he wondered where she got it from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't kill meeeeeeee :) I swear this (light) angst has plot purposes hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to stop myself from flat-out apologizing for not updating as usual so as a not-sorry (?) explanation type of thing: I had unexpected surgery and recovery has been going well but it did take me a while before I could properly focus on my dumbasses again. :(<br/>ALSO, WE HIT OVER 1K KUDOS WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU ALL INSANE</p><p> </p><p>Also, Happy Birthday to one of my readers: likechoonee!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When waiting at the bus stop alone, the warm spring breeze whipped the brown mess on Jaskier’s head, and he huffed as a few dandelion petals flew around his nose. Fucking allergies, he thought as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>From Ciri: </p><p>“Dad is driving me to school, want a ride?” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p>Jaskier even surprised himself for how quickly he turned down the invitation in his head. This past week had been one of the weirdest in his life. While on the one hand he had been taking better care of himself by eating breakfast, on the other he had also tended to skip dinner for the past few days if he hadn’t been out for drinks with his friends and had filled his stomach with nachos. Like a weird, gray area, neither extremely good nor bad, and he hated not knowing in which direction he was going. </p><p>He shook away the thought, turning his attention back to his phone. He pursed his lips before looking around. It would take another five or ten minutes before the bus arrived and then he’d have a proper excuse to avoid being in a small space with Geralt. Would Ciri suspect anything? Probably. Knowing her she was already onto something, Jaskier thought with a pit in his stomach.</p><p>He hated every second of this.</p><p>When the bus arrived, he finally texted her back.</p><p> </p><p>From Jaskier:</p><p>“I just got on the bus. See you after school.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going to lie, he hated that she hadn’t even made a snarky comment and left him on read for the whole day. He could already imagine the sassy “whatever” she would usually say when she thought he was full of shit. The idea didn’t leave his mind for the rest of the day, not even when she was waiting for him where they usually met up after classes to get their next fill of Starbucks. </p><p>“Hello,” Jaskier said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. The bright sunlight burned his cheeks, beads of sweat threatening to drip into his eyes. He cursed the heat while running his fingers through his damp hair. He looked at her a couple of times out of the corner of his eye when they made their way to the nearest Starbucks. She didn’t seem upset but had a weird demeanor about her, a laissez-faire type of vibe. </p><p>He didn’t comment on it, didn’t as much as bring it up in their conversation when they sat down in one of the cozy low chairs and sipped on their drinks. </p><p>“How is your drink?” Jaskier broke the unexplainable ice between them. “It looks good.”</p><p>“You’d hate it,” she chuckled, sucking on her straw. “Wanna try?”</p><p>“You just said I’d hate it,” he argued with a scoff but accepted her drink nonetheless. </p><p>“As if that would stop you.”</p><p>“You got me there,” he chuckled and took a sip of the purple-red lemonade. Once a hint of mint hit his tastebuds, he immediately swallowed the rest of the liquid and dramatically dry-heaved. “You’re a monster.”</p><p>“I told you, you’d hate it.” Her eyes twinkled in mischief as she continued her laughter. “It’s not like I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>“Asshole,” Jaskier said with a pout and tried to get rid of the disgusting blueberry mint taste by downing half of his iced chai latte. </p><p>Ciri chuckled. “Easy there.”</p><p>“Shut up,” he said with a glare. “That drink is misleading. How dare it look delicious when it has mint in it?”</p><p>“Lots of people like mint.”</p><p>“Those people are dead inside.” </p><p>She feigned offense. “So I’m dead inside?”</p><p>Raising an eyebrow, Jaskier smirked. “You’re denying it?” </p><p>“Haha, no.” Ciri stuck out her tongue and put down her drink. “You have an admirer by the way.”</p><p><em> What? </em> Jaskier blinked at her. </p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Ciri’s brows furrowed, crossing one leg over the other. “Come on, it’s so obvious.” </p><p>Jaskier’s mind went blank, with no thoughts processing in his brain. White, bleak silence. </p><p>“Earth to Jask?” Ciri leaned forward, waving her hands in front of his face before a funny look crossed over her features. “I think I broke him,” she said, her eyes focusing behind Jaskier. </p><p>Turning around, a brick of dread dropped in Jaskier’s stomach. Why had he expected she was talking about Geralt? Instead, a fellow student was standing behind his chair with his own drink in his hand. </p><p>“Hi, Aiden,” Jaskier said, his voice lower than usual and couldn’t help but avert his gaze ever so slightly.</p><p>“Hey, Jaskier,” the raven said with a smile. He put one of his hands on Jaskier’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly and Jaskier couldn’t stop himself from thinking back to the moment when Geralt had left his hand to linger for the first time on that exact spot. The clear memory made his stomach flutter. Dammit.</p><p>Forcing a smile, Jaskier put his arm over the edge of the seat, nudging his friend’s hand away.</p><p>“We’re getting drinks at Ana’s tonight, wanna come?” </p><p>He probably should.</p><p>“Sure,” Jaskier said with a nod. “I’ll be there.”</p><p>“Cool,” his friend said with a soft smile and waved them goodbye.</p><p>Before Jaskier could properly turn his attention back to Ciri, she was already on his ass.</p><p>“Wow, a party again, huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows. “Who are you?”</p><p>Scoffing through his nose, Jaskier shook his head before sipping on his drink again. “I know, right? Might as well try to soak it up as much as I can.”</p><p>“Deadlines coming soon?”</p><p>“Probably, I’ve just been working my ass off so I think this is good for me.” </p><p>“So you’ve mentioned.”</p><p>His brows furrowed at the strange glint in her eyes. What was that about?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next day, when walking back from the bus stop, Jaskier couldn’t stop his heart from doing nervous somersaults in his chest when he noticed Geralt was outside, working under a car again. He couldn’t avoid him forever, but he had surely been trying. Fuck Geralt. And not in a good way. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re gonna go for a run now?” Jaskier turned to Ciri, his cheeks burning from the afternoon sun. She only had a faint blush on her cheeks, not even breaking a sweat. Was she a fucking alien?</p><p>“Yup,” she chirped, popping her p. “Are you sure you don’t wanna come?”</p><p>“Do I look like I could go for a run right now?”</p><p>“Maybe if you did every once in a while, you wouldn’t be out of breath.” She winked and Jaskier turned to cheekily glare at her.</p><p>“Bitch.”</p><p>“Nah, you love me,” she said, sliding her backpack off of her shoulders. “Gonna get my shoes, see ya.”</p><p>Jaskier made a move to walk towards his apartment building but stopped when Geralt slid out from under the car, looking as casual as ever. </p><p>“Hey,” the man said, and Jaskier was sure he felt his soul leave his body. </p><p>Geralt’s voice was as deep as ever. Calming, nice, welcoming, and Jaskier had to fight every fiber in his being to not give in. He had been fine, so fucking fine for the past week without Geralt. No yearning, no heartbreak, nothing. Completely and utterly normal, and now Geralt was just lying there, casually, as if nothing had happened between them. </p><p>Part of him wanted to give in, to just have a conversation with Geralt. It was what he loved more than anything, something that he had been subconsciously craving maybe, he admitted to himself. But the other part was furious, felt tossed aside, and used. Geralt didn’t deserve him if this was the type of person he had always been. Fuck him.</p><p>“Hi.” Jaskier nodded, brows setting in a deep scowl. Fuck him and his beautiful face.</p><p>Geralt was quiet for a while, tension thick in the air before he got on his feet, grabbing a towel to wipe the grease off of his face and torso. “I’ve gotten to the part with Wickham.” </p><p>Wickham? Jaskier blinked a few times, scowl never fading before he realized Geralt was talking about his book. Really Geralt, that was your best move? </p><p>Stopping himself from scoffing, Jaskier looked at the wall in their garage instead. “Ah, <em> Pride and Prejudice </em>. I’m surprised you’re still reading it.” </p><p>There was a ton of bite in his tone, the deeply hurt part of himself only cheering him on more.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” Geralt asked, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. “Want one?”</p><p>“No,” Jaskier said flatly. </p><p>Geralt shook his head, unlocking his gaze from Jaskier’s clenched jaw. “Either way, I’m making lasagna tonight.” </p><p>It was Jaskier’s turn to stay quiet. What the actual fuck was going through Geralt’s head right now? Did he really think a poor attempt at inviting him over for dinner would solve the mess they found themselves in? </p><p>“Okay,” he said, swallowing thickly when Geralt took a step forward.</p><p>The man made a move to say something but closed his mouth once Ciri walked into the garage in her joggings and a crop top, holding her running shoes in her hand. “You should come.”</p><p>Jaskier looked back at Geralt, not exactly knowing what he was looking for. His heart dropped in his chest when he caught a sliver of… pain? Remorse? In Geralt’s eyes. Why couldn’t he have shown that a week ago, when he needed it?</p><p>Jaskier made an attempt to interject. “I already bought my groceries, though.”</p><p>“Your instant ramen won’t spoil.” Ciri nudged him in his side, faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the gesture. </p><p>“I don’t know, I-”</p><p>“I insist,” Geralt interrupted him, and Jaskier’s eyes immediately locked with his again, the soft smile on Geralt’s lips confusing him even more. There he was with his ‘I insist’ again, and Jaskier hated to admit it, but it had worked every time and that day was no different.</p><p>Chatting during dinner was… awkward to say the very least. Jaskier was sure he could cut the tension with a knife if he tried. Everything felt mechanic, unnatural, weird, and uncomfortable. This used to be his happy place, but it had turned heavy, like a brick ready to smack him on his head if he allowed himself to forgive Geralt ever so slightly.</p><p>Not wanting to admit it, he secretly wished things could go back to normal, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to believe that. Things had forever changed between them only mere meters away from where they were having dinner, and he would have to make peace with that.</p><p>Anger and regret twisted in his gut, filling his stomach to the point he could only have one portion of lasagna.</p><p>“Damn, Jaskier.” Ciri pointed at his tomato smeared plate. “You’re only having one piece? Are you sick?”</p><p>Perhaps he was.</p><p>“Maybe you should go the doctor,” she pressed further and Jaskier shook his head.</p><p>“Probably a stomach bug or something,” he said, trying to act casual. “I’ll go see one if it doesn’t get better by Monday.”</p><p>“Good,” Geralt nodded. “Don’t want you getting seriously sick.”</p><p>
  <em> Don’t act like you actually care. </em>
</p><p>“Keep me updated,” Ciri said, pointing her fork at him again. “I’ll be at my mom’s, but I’ll make sure someone drags you to the doctor if you don’t.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle at the serious tone in her voice. “I will, don’t worry.”</p><p>He wouldn’t.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO</p><p>WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE? WHAT THE FUCK IS GERALT DOING THIS TIME?!</p><p>Also, I started a geraskier discord server! I'll drop a link to the <a href="https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/post/621456034229256192/welcome-to-the-hmm-geraskier-discord-server">Tumblr post</a> so you can follow the minimal instructions to join the server. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I waited for this chapter for soooo loooooong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Jaskier made it to the parking lot in front of Ciri’s house, his friend pulled him into a crushing hug, holding him tight. “See ya in two weeks.” Her smile was small but warm, and Jaskier patted her on her head. It felt weird to say goodbye while Geralt was just standing there, a few meters away, with his back leaning against the garage, but over the past week, Jaskier had realized that acting as if he wasn’t there had been the better way of dealing with this entire bullshit. </p>
<p>“No watching <em>Sabrina</em> without me,” he said with a huff, trying to ignore the eyes he felt boring through the back of his head. Stop that. </p>
<p>Ciri shrieked in offense, slapping him on his shoulder. “That was one time!” </p>
<p>Jaskier chuckled. “It scarred me for life. Top ten anime betrayals.” </p>
<p>Ciri also snorted at that and quickly waved at her dad before she stepped into the car with Yennefer. </p>
<p>Jaskier waved back, shaking his head when she did her awkward finger guns. What a dumbass, he thought and once she was out of sight he decided to head back inside. A brief sense of calmness washed over him, but once he made a move to walk back to his apartment, Geralt stopped him in his tracks by pressing a hand on his nape.</p>
<p>Jaskier looked back over his shoulder with a glare. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s brows furrowed, jaw shut tight. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>
  <em>What’s wrong?</em>
</p>
<p>Jaskier whipped his head around before facing Geralt completely. Eyes wide, his built-up frustration seeping through, he spat, “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s eyes widened at the power behind Jaskier’s voice before they set into their usual scowl. </p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe that you avoided me for a whole week?” Jaskier continued, eyes throwing daggers before he crossed his arms over his chest.</p>
<p>Geralt shook his head, the wind loosening his messy bun, white strands of hair hiding his eyes. “Jask…”</p>
<p>“No, no, no. Don’t ‘Jask’ me.” Jaskier waved his hand. “We kissed and you acted as if it was nothing.”</p>
<p>Geralt’s scowl faltered. “I didn’t, I-”</p>
<p>“You did,” Jaskier interrupted him again. He was having none of his bullshit anymore. Fuck it. “You could’ve done something, anything. But nooo, you had to blow me off like that… I expected more from you.”</p>
<p>“You done?” Geralt took a step closer, making a move to place a hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, but the brunet swatted it away.</p>
<p>“Am I done?” Jaskier hissed, throwing his hands up in the air as he barked out a laugh before repeatedly shoving his finger into Geralt’s chest. “I will tell you when I’m done. You used me. You knew full well how much I liked you and you still ignored me. What the fuck was that about? Huh?” </p>
<p>“Jaskier,” Geralt said, uncomfortably glancing up. </p>
<p>When Geralt cupped his cheeks, Jaskier tried to protest as much as he possibly could, but he went quiet. Shaking his head in a futile attempt to push him away, he hated to admit that Geralt’s hands back on his face felt so, so good. His heart dropped in his chest from trying to be strong for so long, wanting nothing more than to give in, but he had to stand his ground. Geralt had to know Jaskier wasn’t someone to be messed with, someone he could just toy with. </p>
<p>Geralt’s deep voice broke the heavy silence between them. “You’ve been avoiding me since Sunday. If I hadn’t invited you for dinner yesterday, you would still be brooding in your flat.”</p>
<p>Jaskier breathed heavily through his nose, emotions threatening to overwhelm him. “And you didn’t even as much as acknowledge what had happened during the storm.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t want to push you.”</p>
<p>“Push me? Seriously? Is that what you came up with?” Rage bubbled up in Jaskier’s throat, moving its way past the poignant lump. “Hell, I threw myself at you and you tossed me away once you were done with me.” </p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Geralt’s honey-like eyes went dark at that, and Jaskier felt ten times smaller. The hold on his cheeks grew stronger, and Jaskier couldn’t help but swallow thickly.</p>
<p>“Threw you away?” Geralt snapped, voice rumbling from deep inside his chest, making Jaskier’s bones tremble. “I wanted to give you some time to think about it. How is that so fucking bad?”</p>
<p>“You could’ve talked to me Saturday night,” Jaskier interjected, trying his best to maintain his composure. </p>
<p>Geralt scoffed through his nose, shaking his head. “Believe me, I wanted to.” </p>
<p>Jaskier shrieked, “Then why didn’t you come to me?”</p>
<p>Geralt’s hard exterior softened, his jaw relaxing ever so slightly and he dropped his hands from Jaskier’s face. “You didn’t come to me either.”</p>
<p>“But you didn’t look at me the entire time.” </p>
<p>“Look, this is-”</p>
<p>“I will tell you what it is,” Jaskier said, shoving Geralt away and forcing him to take a step backward. He was too much.  “You were an ass, and you should have never kissed me if you weren’t sure about me. Got it?”</p>
<p>Geralt rolled his eyes at the action. “I am sure about you, you fucking dumbass.”</p>
<p>Jaskier pursed his lips, crossing his arms over his chest. “You don’t act like it.”</p>
<p>“Says the one throwing a fit even though he also didn’t come to me and avoided me for a full week.”</p>
<p>“It was five days,” Jaskier mumbled with a pout.</p>
<p>“You always need to have the last word, don’t you?” Geralt chuckled at that, and Jaskier  sucked in his bottom lip. “And now you’re struggling to not say anything because you wanna prove me wrong so badly.” Geralt took a couple of steps forward, looking at Jaskier eye to eye before cocking his head to the side.</p>
<p>Averting his gaze, Jaskier tried to keep his ground. “Do you have a secret psychology degree up your sleeve or something?”</p>
<p>“No, just raised a daughter.”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s shoulders sagged. “Oh… right.” </p>
<p>“And you’re not looking at me again,” Geralt said, voice stern, tucking the loose strands of hair behind his ear. “Just spit it out.”</p>
<p>Jaskier made a move to open his mouth but to no avail. He had been dying to know, feelings of confusion and betrayal clogging his mind, keeping him from thinking clearly. Was he ready for the answer? Probably not, but he had come this far already. He hadn’t expected to ever have this type of confrontation with Geralt. </p>
<p>“Jaskier?” Geralt looked at him intently, and Jaskier sighed, giving in.</p>
<p>“... Did you think it was a mistake?”</p>
<p>“Kissing you?” </p>
<p>Taking in a deep breath, Jaskier nodded. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“No,” Geralt immediately replied, and Jaskier was yet again taken aback by his utter honesty. “Did you?”</p>
<p>“God no! That’s what I just told you.” Jaskier threw his hands in the air. This man would be the end of him.</p>
<p>“Then why are you still so upset?” </p>
<p>“Because…,” Jaskier started, making the mistake of locking eyes with Geralt again. He looked like a cute white wolf with his head cocked to the side. Focus, Jaskier, focus. “I thought you had used me.”</p>
<p>“Right.”</p>
<p>“What?” Jaskier blinked a few times. Was Geralt upset? </p>
<p>Geralt shook his head. “I don’t understand why you would think that.” </p>
<p>Oh, he had hurt Geralt this time, and for as much as a part of him celebrated the childish ‘an eye for an eye’, he also couldn’t see Geralt in pain. In the end, it would hurt him too.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Jaskier interjected, reaching a hand towards Geralt. Was this foolish? “I… probably doubted you even liked guys.”</p>
<p>Reciprocating the gesture, Geralt carefully gripped Jaskier’s waist. “If I didn’t like men, then why would I have kissed you?”</p>
<p>His stomach fluttered at the warmth around his waist. Jaskier smiled sheepishly, unable to control his emotions any further; he would wear them proudly on his sleeve again without a care in the world. “To try it out?”</p>
<p>Geralt snorted, seeming to appreciate the emotions playing on Jaskier’s face. “Do I look like someone who would do that?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jaskier said, tugging Geralt closer until their chests were mere inches apart. Was this a smart idea? “That’s why it confused me so much.”</p>
<p>“You’re such a handful.”</p>
<p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Ugh, I know.”</p>
<p>They stayed quiet for a while, letting the warm spring breeze engulf them until all that was left was just them. </p>
<p>While he felt like an absolute fool, Jaskier also thought this was bound to happen. He had been so utterly mesmerized by Geralt, the idea of being with him, that maybe he had lost his sense of reality. Geralt was Geralt, a human with his own flaws. He could make mistakes, he wasn’t this perfect man, but he was his Geralt. Sweet, caring, understanding, but also hard to read, and while trying to be thoughtful, he could also be inconsiderate. And maybe that was okay.</p>
<p>Jaskier nodded at the realization, smiling widely as he wrapped his arms further around Geralt’s neck.</p>
<p>The gesture broke Geralt’s usual calm exterior, white teeth smiling back at him before Geralt nuzzled his nose against the side of his neck. “Wanna go for a walk?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was planning out the plot for Next to You I knew I would absolutely love writing Jaskier stand up for himself! What did you all think? I hope the confrontation was pretty satisfactory :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt and Jaskier walked along the side of the road, past the bus stop where Ciri always offered half of her morning smoothie, and into the park where Jaskier had set his lungs on fire when he had agreed to go for a jog with her. Dandelions and buttercups were blooming across the grass, prompting a weird sense of nostalgia until they sat down on a green, metal bench under a tree. </p><p>Geralt had teased him along the way for getting easily sunburnt, joking that he should maybe make lobsters one day, or would that be cannibalism for Jaskier? Jaskier had shoved him in his side, and Geralt’s eyes had widened when he had lost his balance. </p><p>They chatted about Jaskier’s classes, the deadlines he had been drowning in for the past week, and the design he had made for his costume class. </p><p>“Didn’t you also write an essay about bards when you had just started out?” Geralt asked, letting his hands hang loosely between his legs. He looked at Jaskier out of the corner of his eye, the sun illuminating the gold in it. </p><p>Taken aback, Jaskier nodded. That had been two years ago, and Geralt still remembered. His heart pounded at the reminder, jitters shooting up his spine. Had Geralt cared about him all this time?</p><p>“I did,” Jaskier said eventually, licking his dry lips. “I’ve always found them fascinating and how their role was implemented in society.” </p><p>Geralt hummed, the side of his face creasing when a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He was beautiful like this, Jaskier thought, admiring the man’s hard features before he trailed the outline of Geralt’s torso with his eyes. He already knew Geralt was absolutely gorgeous, not everyone could say they saw their hot neighbor shirtless almost every day. But despite the obvious attraction he felt for Geralt, he basked in the memory of his strong, broad arms wrapped around his waist. It had felt so warm, welcoming, inviting, and beyond sweet. </p><p>Cheeks heating, a flicker of uncertainty crossed Jaskier’s face when he looked at Geralt’s hands. Maybe it was bold of him to assume they were there yet, but he didn’t stop himself from cautiously wrapping his fingers around Geralt’s wrist. </p><p>When he looked up, all Geralt did was smile back at him and reach over to place his hand on Jaskier’s.</p><p>Jaskier liked to think he knew Geralt, especially the way he communicated. Geralt was someone who showed his emotions through his actions, rather than his words, and when he did speak he was straight to the point, never beating around the bush. Except for the past week, he had misinterpreted Geralt’s intentions so much that he needed his verbal affirmation. No more miscommunication, all that uncertainty had to go out the window. </p><p>Weighing his words carefully, trying to be as upfront as he possibly could, Jaskier sat up straight. “Well then, are you sure?”</p><p>“I think I should be asking you that,” Geralt said, turning his body to Jaskier who did the same. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I can’t exactly go partying with you and have the typical college romance." Geralt’s adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed thickly. Was he nervous? “Plus, I have a kid and I’m divorced.”</p><p>“Gee, I had no idea,” Jaskier chuckled, trying to ease the tension away by making a lighthearted joke. </p><p>Logically speaking, they had found themselves in a strange situation, almost as if they were set in a weird alternate universe. If he hadn’t moved here two years ago, he would have never met Ciri and therefore had never fallen in love with her dad. He couldn’t imagine meeting Geralt under any other circumstances, the man didn’t really seem like someone who would set foot in a gay bar. </p><p>Jaskier had to suppress a chuckle at the idea, pressing his lips firmly together as he waited for Geralt to elaborate further. </p><p>The man took a moment to reply, brows furrowing as he was thinking deeply. “I don’t want you to regret anything,” he said eventually, glancing back at Jaskier whose brows shot up into his hairline.</p><p>“Why would I regret anything?” Did Geralt not realize how serious he was about this? </p><p>“College is the time in your life where you go and explore your options, I don’t want you missing out.” </p><p>“That’s a lame excuse, Geralt, even for you,” Jaskier scoffed, barking out a laugh at the offended look crossing over Geralt’s face. “What I mean is, I don’t want anything like that.”</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have to be honest here.” Geralt ran a hand through his hair, tearing his gaze away from Jaskier to look at the dogs running through the park. “Ciri told me your friend might be… interested in you. If you’d like to explore-”</p><p>“I’m stopping you right there,” Jaskier instantly spoke up, his grip on Geralt’s wrist tightening. “I don’t care how fucking mushy this may sound, but I’m only interested in you and therefore don’t want to date anyone else, got it?”</p><p>Geralt’s eyes widened at the tone in Jaskier’s voice. They were quiet for a while until Geralt slowly nodded. “Loud and clear.”</p><p>Jaskier scoffed, mentally giving himself a pat on his back for how upfront he was being with Geralt. “So, what I’m trying to say is, I don’t care about anything like that… Well, maybe anything except Ciri.”</p><p>Geralt hummed in acknowledgment, intertwining their fingers as the warm spring breeze blew his hair in front of his eyes. </p><p>Jaskier’s heart pounded in his throat when he tucked the loose strings of hair behind Geralt’s ear, this felt even more intimate than when they had kissed in the dark. Everything was out in the open, no darkness, no storm, nothing to hide behind. </p><p>“Do you think she knows?” </p><p>Geralt looked at him in amusement. “What do you think?”</p><p>“Oh God, does she?” Jaskier shrieked, almost falling off the bench if it hadn’t been for Geralt’s arm wrapping around his shoulder.</p><p>“Easy there,” Geralt chuckled, squeezing Jaskier’s arm before holding his hand again. “I told her I liked you, but she doesn’t know about anything else. I didn’t want to put pressure on you.”</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier slapped his arm, face as red as a tomato. “Why the hell did you tell her?”</p><p>Laughing until tears formed in the corners of his eyes, Geralt hit himself on his chest to stop himself from coughing. When he calmed down, Jaskier’s face was still bright red and a pout had formed on his lips.</p><p>The man patted him on his thigh in reassurance. “I despise people who lie, remember?”</p><p>Not losing his sulk, Jaskier sucked in his bottom lip. “Yes, but nothing had happened yet.”</p><p>“No, but I thought it was only fair.”</p><p>“Then what happened?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “She took it well.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you actually told her.” Jaskier let out a long breath, shoulders finally relaxing for the first time in over a week. The tension had been too much to handle. </p><p>Geralt agreed. “She doesn’t know anything about the storm.”</p><p>“You didn’t tell her <em> that </em>?” Jaskier threw his hands in the air before they settled back on Geralt’s lap. “Jesus, I can’t keep up with you.”</p><p>Geralt snorted at the brunet’s outburst, shaking his head a little. “Do you only listen to half of what I say? I told you I didn’t because I didn’t want to pressure you.”</p><p>“Pressure me to do what?” Jaskier quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>“To decide?” Geralt said as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Decide what?”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Jask.” Geralt ran a hand through his hair before a weird look crossed over his face. He cupped Jaskier cheek, maintaining eye-contact. “To decide if you wanted there to be more between us. I wanted to give you the space to make up your mind first and not rush anything.”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, deep crimson coloring his cheeks. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, threatening to break out of his ribcage to cling onto Geralt forever. “That… makes sense.”</p><p>Geralt hummed, scoffing when Jaskier’s gaze didn’t falter. “If you wanna come closer, just come.”</p><p>“I swear to God, Geralt!” Jaskier slapped him on his bicep and Geralt winced. “Oops, sorry.”</p><p>Chuckling, Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s shoulder, pressing him closer until his head was lying on his chest. “You wear your emotions on your sleeve.”</p><p>Jaskier allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace, basking in the warmth spreading through his chest and the slow, steady heartbeat resonating from Geralt’s torso. “And you’re hard to read.”</p><p>“So I’ve been told.” </p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but chuckle and looked up at him, kissing Geralt without a care in the world. It was nothing more than a peck, just like it had been during the storm, but this time they were certain, and Geralt kissed him back with full force. </p><p>This was it, Jaskier thought. Here in Geralt’s arms, kissing him to his heart’s content was where he had always been supposed to end up, and he couldn’t be happier.</p><p>Once they got back after Jaskier’s face had started to seriously burn, and Geralt had teased him about it, they prepared the roasted vegetables and salmon. </p><p>“You’ve gotten better,” Geralt said, cleaning his mouth with a napkin and slouching against the chair. </p><p>“I sure have,” Jaskier pointed his fork at him, grabbing another portion of salmon and squeezing some lemon on top of it. “Although, I’m pretty sure if you weren’t here to give me directions, I’d probably set the house on fire.”</p><p>Scoffing, Geralt formed a bridge with his hands and rested his chin on top of it. “I could see that happening.”</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“You said it yourself.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes, twisting the brown locks near his ear. “You’re supposed to say, ‘Of course not, Jaskier, you’ve gotten so good at cooking’.” </p><p>“Why are you twirling your hair?” Geralt commented, his teeth showing as he laughed.</p><p>Jaskier continued his sassy remarks, a teasing glint in his eyes. “Why else would you have long hair if not to twirl it?” </p><p>“Dumbass.” It was Geralt’s turn to roll his eyes, and Jaskier smiled cheekily. It just felt so nice. The ache from the past week had turned into a gentle buzz, warm, and everything Jaskier could’ve asked for. </p><p>He relished in the feeling of Geralt’s chest slowly rising beneath his palms when they were lying on the couch, lazily making out while <em> Friends </em>was playing in the background. Jaskier moved on top of him, straddling his hips while he cupped his cheeks and Geralt let out an appreciative hum. </p><p>They came together naturally, taking their time exploring the feel of each other again without any boundaries. </p><p>Having Geralt so close, kissing and feeling him again was beyond what Jaskier could grasp. He sought out more, not being able to get enough of feeling Geralt’s heart thrum in his veins beneath his fingertips, and he wrapped his hand around the back of Geralt’s head, deepening the kiss. </p><p>Geralt let out a choked noise as Jaskier delved his tongue into his mouth, the man’s hands gripping onto his hips. </p><p>A cheeky smile curled on the brunet’s lips, confidence growing as the hold on his hips tightened. Geralt wanted him. The thought made his heart swell and his cock throb in his jeans. </p><p>He peeked down at Geralt, at the soft pink hue coloring his cheeks and lust-filled look in his eyes. He really wanted him. Jaskier bent forward again, slotting their lips together in a passionate kiss before teasing their tongues together.</p><p>A whine bubbled at the back of his throat when Geralt moved his hands up his back until he was running them through Jaskier’s hair. Fuck, that felt good. His eyes fluttered shut as Geralt kissed his neck, nibbling and sucking on his pulse point before pushing their lips back together.</p><p>Jaskier panted harshly through his nose, running his fingers through Geralt’s white locks as his hips jutted forward. He heard Geralt suck in a sharp breath when his bulge brushed against Geralt’s, and the friction felt like heaven on his cock. </p><p>Geralt eagerly kissed him back, swiping his tongue across Jaskier’s bottom lip before tickling the roof of his mouth. </p><p>Feeling as if he couldn’t breathe, intoxicated by everything that was Geralt, Jaskier found himself in a feverish haze until Geralt left a final peck on his nose. Jaskier blinked at him a few times, taken aback by the soft gesture.</p><p>“We should stop here for now,” Geralt said, voice hoarse and thick with arousal. </p><p>“Okay.” Trying to even out his breathing, Jaskier panted through his nose and kissed Geralt’s forehead instead. The man’s ears grew red at the gesture, and Jaskier had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his mouth from running.</p><p>“I should probably go…” Jaskier hesitantly said, getting up from the couch. He looked at the clock in the living room, trying to ignore the obvious throbbing in his gut. “It’s almost eleven.”</p><p>Geralt’s brows furrowed at him. “You can stay if you want.”</p><p>“Would that be too much?” </p><p>Geralt cocked his head to the side. “Why would that be too much?”</p><p>Shuffling his feet, Jaskier looked at the tips of his toes before locking his gaze with Geralt again. “You said to stop here for now?”</p><p>“I just won’t actually sleep with you on the day we’re finally being fully honest with each other.” Geralt stood as well and walked towards the kitchen for a glass of water. “Want one too?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Jaskier said, making sure to not trip over his own feet as he walked over to Geralt. “And no, that makes sense. I’m kind of glad we’re not pushing it.” </p><p>Geralt hummed in agreement, downing his glass of water in one go.</p><p>Jaskier raised his eyebrows. “Damn, are you <em> thirsty </em> or something?”</p><p>“You do realize I’m up to date with your teenage slang, right? But yes.” Geralt peeked at him out of the corner of his eye, chuckling in his glass when Jaskier’s cheeks grew searing hot. </p><p>“Jesus.” Jaskier coughed, and Geralt took the glass out of his hands to pat him on his back.</p><p>“You’re an idiot, you know that?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Jaskier nodded, patting himself on his chest before looking back at Geralt. “Does that make you a dumbass for liking me?”</p><p>“Possibly,” Geralt chuckled, kissing him on his cheek before taking Jaskier’s hand and leading him to his bedroom. </p><p>It wasn’t like Jaskier hadn’t seen Geralt’s bedroom before, but the circumstances were different now, vastly different. The last time he had set foot in here he had been scolded for not asking Geralt directly about his divorce and now he stood there, in his doorway with his face as red as a tomato after making out with Geralt for the entire evening. </p><p>“Don’t just stand there, <em> idiot</em>,” Geralt smirked, taking off his shirt as if it was the most casual thing on the planet.</p><p>Jaskier blinked at him, stopping himself from flat out staring with his mouth wide open, and closed the door behind him instead. “Oh fuck,” he cursed and Geralt turned to look at him in confusion. “I need to get my sweatpants, I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Geralt stopped him in his steps before rummaging through his closet. “You might swim in these, but they’ll do.” </p><p>Accepting the pair of grey sweatpants, Jaskier was sure his entire soul left his body when Geralt turned his back towards him and stripped out of his boxers to put on his pair of knee-length sweatpants. Jaskier’s mouth went dry, feeling his cock twitch with interest inside his boxers. Holy fucking shit.</p><p>“Maybe get into bed instead of staring at my ass,” Geralt said with a smirk, plopping down onto the bed before getting under the covers.</p><p>“Right,” Jaskier said, trying to hide the obvious tent in his pants by quickly turning around. He stripped naked and put on Geralt’s sweatpants, which indeed were way too big on him. “I think I could fit twice in here.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled, lifting the covers for Jaskier to get under as the brunet climbed on the opposite side of the bed.</p><p>He curled up on his side, facing Geralt, and burrowed himself under the blankets before Geralt turned the lights off. This was infinitely more comfortable than the couch he had slept in. </p><p>“Thanks,” Jaskier mumbled, eyelids growing heavy despite the idea still sending jitters through his body.</p><p>“For what?” Geralt croaked out, his breath ghosting over Jaskier’s face. </p><p>Jaskier snuggled closer until his knee bumped against Geralt’s leg. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Go to sleep, idiot.” He could almost hear the smile in Geralt’s voice and his heart skipped a beat when Geralt reciprocated the gesture by placing his hand on Jaskier’s. </p><p>Jaskier smiled into his pillow as he did just that.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You're finally seeing why I rated this fic as 'Explicit' :smirks: AHHH I'm excited to hear your thoughts on this chapters my dear beans!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier awoke at the feeling of the mattress shifting beneath him. He peeked through his eyelashes, the sun shining brightly through the small opening in the curtains. Closing his eyes, a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth remembering the warm embraces he had found himself in throughout the night.</p><p>Geralt was surprisingly affectionate and sought out the brunet even in his sleep. It had made Jaskier’s heart swell, the gesture so soft and intimate, nothing like he had ever experienced before. Sure, he had had partners in the past, but no one had ever made him feel so lovecrazy as Geralt did. </p><p>Being with Geralt made his heart race in ways it hadn’t since, ever, but the man also gave him a sense of calmness, tranquility, and home. </p><p>With a wide smile, Jaskier reached for Geralt under the covers, chuckling as he heard the man hum when he slung his arm over his waist. </p><p>“Good morning,” Geralt said, his voice gruff and deep. </p><p>Looking at Geralt, Jaskier’s eyes widened when he realized the man was already wide awake and was shamelessly staring at him. Oh lord, he had seen him fucking smile like a lovestruck teenager. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.</p><p>“Uhh, morning,” Jaskier coughed, clearing his throat. He looked at the space around them, noticing how he had pulled most of the blanket towards him in his sleep. He had also claimed at least seventy percent of the bed for himself, forcing Geralt to sleep on the edge of his own mattress. </p><p>“Looks like I’m a bed hog,” Jaskier smiled awkwardly, moving back a little, pink hue coloring his cheeks when Geralt chuckled in his deep morning voice. </p><p>“You are. You were basically glued to me the entire night.” Geralt’s chest heaved as he laughed, and Jaskier could have died of embarrassment. </p><p>“Jesus, I’m sorry,” he said, rubbing his palms over his eyes.</p><p>“No need to apologize.” Geralt wrapped his arm over his torso, shuffling closer so they were back in the middle of the bed. “I take it as a compliment that you want to be near me, even in your sleep.”</p><p>“Well, if you put it that way.” Jaskier nuzzled against Geralt’s chest, his white chest hair softer than he would have imagined. He listened to the man’s heartbeat. It was slow, steady, and strong. So strong he could feel it bounce against the side of his cheek when he snuggled closer. “You have a strong heart, you know that?”</p><p>“Runs in my family,” Geralt said, kissing Jaskier’s forehead which made even the tips of Jaskier’s ears turn bright red.</p><p>Geralt treated him so softly, with so much care in his actions. Nothing felt rushed, weird, or wrong for that matter. </p><p>“Well, no one runs in my family, but I think you knew that,” Jaskier chuckled, laughing when Geralt barked out a laugh at his poor joke. “It wasn’t even that funny.”</p><p>“What can I say? I like dad jokes.” </p><p>“You’re a dad for a reason.” Jaskier trailed his hand upwards, shamelessly squeezing Geralt’s bicep before settling on his pecs. “No dad-bod, though.” </p><p>“I’d almost think you’re only into me for my looks.” Geralt ran his hand up and down Jaskier’s spine, before settling on his lower back.</p><p>“Not only for your looks.” Jaskier bit the inside of his bottom lip, cock twitching with interest when Geralt boldly grabbed a handful of his ass. “But they certainly help.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled. “Such a smooth ta-”</p><p>Jaskier climbed onto his lap without any further warning, slotting their lips together in a heated kiss. Geralt made his head spin, thoughts clouded by raw desire. He needed Geralt closer to him, seeking out more as he delved his tongue into the man’s mouth and almost lost his balance when Geralt sat up. The man wrapped his arms around his back, pushing their chests flush together. </p><p>Jaskier whimpered at the attention, letting his head tip when Geralt sucked on his collarbone before he cupped the man’s cheeks and shamelessly swiped his tongue over Geralt’s parted lips. Chuckling at Geralt’s bewildered but lust-filled expression, Jaskier pushed his tongue back into his mouth and teased their tongues together. </p><p>He let out a moan when Geralt grabbed his ass cheeks again, massaging them until Jaskier couldn’t bear it any longer and his hips jutted forward. The noise Geralt made went straight to his groin, deep, raw, almost instinctual, and it made Jaskier go crazy. </p><p>Panting in a haze, he broke up their lip-lock when Geralt made a move to lower his sweats. “I should… I should go take a shower first,” he croaked out, trying to catch his breath. He couldn’t stand the idea of Geralt touching him when he hadn’t as much as showered that day. </p><p>Geralt looked at him with furrowed brows, kissing his sweat covered neck. “I don’t mind.”</p><p>Jaskier pressed his lips together, fighting back a moan when Geralt started sucking on his sweet spot, amazed by how quickly Geralt seemed to have learnt everything that would drive him insane. </p><p>“This isn’t me saying no, trust me,” Jaskier said, pushing Geralt’s head away from his neck before kissing him again. “I’m just saying I need a shower first.” </p><p>The man looked like a puppy who had just been denied a treat, eyes droopy, but let go of Jaskier’s ass nonetheless. </p><p>Jaskier got up from the bed, holding his hands in front of his sweats in a poor attempt to cover the undeniable tent in his pants. When he caught a glimpse of the smirk on Geralt’s face, a pout formed on his lips. Geralt liked to see him try and maintain composure apparently. </p><p>“I uhm-” Jaskier said when he was almost out of the doorway, cheeks turning crimson under Geralt’s intense gaze. “I wouldn’t mind if you joined me.”</p><p>He immediately turned around again, storming towards the bathroom. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The thought of showering with Geralt, warm water surrounding them both, was nice, hot even, but fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>He closed the bathroom door but didn’t lock it, just in case, quickly stripped out of his sweats and stepped into the shower. Shivering as the first cold blast of water hit him, Jaskier finally let his body cool off, feeling as if he had a permanent blush on his face. </p><p>His heart pounded as if he had just run a marathon at first, but his shoulders sagged when it seemed like Geralt wasn’t going to follow him after all. Not being able to shake the small disappointment, Jaskier shook his head. Had he been too bold? </p><p>He could’ve sworn Geralt had been really into it, Jaskier thought, head whipping towards the bathroom door when he heard the doorknob click. </p><p>“Geralt?” </p><p>He heard the man hum in acknowledgment and his own heart pound loudly in his ears when he saw the shadow of Geralt taking off his sweats. He ducked his head under the spray to rinse out the shampoo.</p><p>“Hi,” Geralt said from behind him, his voice sounding throatier than usual. </p><p>“Long time no see,” Jaskier chuckled, leaning into Geralt’s touch when he wrapped his arm around his waist until the back of his head rested on Geralt’s shoulder. He breathed through his mouth, sucking in a breath when Geralt’s hands moved over his torso. </p><p>Warm water dripped down Jaskier’s face, making it hard to breathe until he finally turned around to kiss Geralt properly. His hands stilled on Geralt’s hips, admiring the sharp v line that went straight to his groin. Geralt’s cock looked perfect; long, thick, and smooth. </p><p>He ran his fingers through the neatly trimmed hairs above Geralt’s cock before looking up again. Geralt’s eyes were dark with lust, his breath uneven and his chest heaved every time Jaskier came close to touching his cock. </p><p>Jaskier stared in awe until he couldn’t take it any longer and kissed Geralt passionately, sucking his tongue into his mouth. He found himself melting into Geralt when the man cupped his cheeks, teeth clashing when they tried to find the right angle.</p><p>In an attempt to move even closer, Jaskier pushed Geralt’s back against the tiles and he realized he quite liked this view, trapping Geralt between his body and the shower wall. “This okay?” Jaskier asked, letting out a sinful moan when Geralt grabbed a fistful of his ass and motioned him closer, hard cock rubbing against Geralt’s thigh.</p><p>“Yes,” Geralt said, kissing the side of his neck before biting down on the crook between his shoulder and neck. “For you?” </p><p>“Y-yes,” Jaskier panted, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his forehead on Geralt, their breaths mingling. The friction felt oh so good, and Jaskier’s hips jutted forward as Geralt began stroking him. </p><p>When he palmed Geralt’s cock, Jaskier thought he might pass out from the rush of heat that spread through him at the sinful noise Geralt let out. He whimpered, legs shaking because this just felt <em>so good</em>.</p><p>“Fucking hell, Jaskier,” Geralt cursed under his breath, nipping at Jaskier’s lips. “Do you have any idea what you look like right now?”</p><p>Looking up through his eyelashes, Jaskier’s face grew even hotter at Geralt’s fucked out expression. His hair was a mess, white strands plastered across his forehead and the side of his face, pink hue coloring his cheeks and lips parted as he looked at Jaskier.</p><p>“You want me.” Jaskier gazed up at Geralt, the lust in Geralt’s eyes making heat coil in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>A half-assed scoff moved past Geralt’s lips before kissing him again. “Yes. What did you think?”</p><p>Jaskier didn’t make a move to interject, too lost in pleasure to tease Geralt as his eyes rolled back into his skull when the man moved his hand to cup his balls and tease a finger along his perineum. </p><p>“Fuuuuck,” Jaskier groaned out, finding leverage on Geralt’s shoulder.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Geralt asked, increasing his pressure on the sensitive pad behind Jaskier’s balls.</p><p>As Geralt massaged his perineum, Jaskier tried his hardest to not let his hand still, his strokes on Geralt’s cock lacking finesse as he felt his groin tighten. They settled into a rhythm of Geralt languidly stroking his cock and massaging the sensitive pad and Jaskier moving his hand up and down Geralt’s thick length as he clawed at the man’s back. </p><p>“Feels so good,” Jaskier whimpered, another spike of arousal shooting up his spine, clinging onto the last strain of self-control. </p><p>Geralt’s groan rumbled from deep inside his chest, and it took Jaskier one more glance at his boyfriend’s completely fucked out, lust-crazed look before he was coming hard, spilling over Geralt’s hand and stomach. Geralt followed suit with a silent cry of his own, cock pulsing in Jaskier’s hand.</p><p>Jaskier shook in Geralt’s hold, legs trembling, cheeks, collarbones, and neck flushed red until they settled on the shower floor, bodies slouched together in post-orgasmic bliss. </p><p>His legs were around Geralt’s waist and he lazily kissed him until their breathing had mostly evened out.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Geralt asked, gaze warm and full of care. </p><p>Affection tugged at Jaskier’s heart, the raw emotion swimming in Geralt’s eyes making him fall even harder for him. “Yes, I’m fine. You?”</p><p>Humming, Geralt buried his nose in the crook of Jaskier’s neck. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while until both were starting to become pruney and finally stepped out of the shower to dry off. The rest of the day was filled with Geralt cooking Jaskier breakfast and lunch, and baking a cake together.</p><p>In the afternoon, Jaskier sat out in the patio in his bright blue shorts without a shirt and with Geralt’s book in his hand. Next to him sat Geralt, equally shirtless, who snacked on his slice of chocolate cake as he continued to read his book as well. </p><p>“Where are you at?” Geralt asked, taking a sip of his glass of iced tea without looking up from the pages.</p><p>Jaskier glanced up at him over the brim of his sunglasses. “I think we’re at the final chase,” he said, putting his legs on Geralt’s thighs, always seeking out more contact.</p><p>Geralt hummed in acknowledgment, offering a sip of his glass.</p><p>“No, thanks.” Jaskier waved his hand, brows furrowing when he saw the smirk on Geralt’s face. “What’s that look for?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “Nothing.”</p><p>Slapping Geralt’s arm with the back of his book, Jaskier pouted. “Seriously, what’s that about?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Geralt chuckled, eyes wide in feigned sincerity as he shook his head. The man laughed wholeheartedly when Jaskier slapped him again. “You’ll see.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Oh my God, you’re the worst.”</p><p>“You don’t mean that.”</p><p>“No,” Jaskier sighed, slumping further back into his chair. “This is gonna end badly, isn’t it?”</p><p>Geralt shrugged. “No spoilers from me.”</p><p>“Uugh,” Jaskier groaned out, already too invested in <em>Shutter Island</em> to put it down at this point. </p><p>He went back to reading until Geralt asked him where he had gotten the pastries from.</p><p>“The strawberry ones from Easter?” Jaskier often fondly thought back to that moment. It had been the day the first gushes of water had broken through their neatly built dam.</p><p>Geralt hummed, placing his hand on Jaskier’s calf before he turned to the next page.</p><p>“Some bakery near campus,” Jaskier said, admiring his boyfriend that looked like an absolute wet dream come true. “Why?”</p><p>“They were good.”</p><p>Jaskier stayed quiet for a while before scoffing at Geralt’s poor attempt at communication. “I can get them this weekend, if you’d like.”</p><p>“That’d be nice,” Geralt said, warm gaze locking onto Jaskier’s. That look made Jaskier feel beyond loved and appreciated, pink hue coloring his cheeks as he resumed his reading.</p><p>“Fuck, I forgot where I left off.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled. </p><p>The day ended with Jaskier on his back, cheeks red as Geralt inserted his first lubed up finger through the tight ring of muscle. For the first time, Jaskier was sure Geralt was nervous. His movements were uncertain, lacking finesse, and he had this determined look crossing over his features.</p><p>It was sexy, Jaskier thought, fighting back a whimper as Geralt started moving his finger inside of him. </p><p>Jaskier’s cock leaked pearly fluid onto his stomach and he reached a hand to rub comforting circles over Geralt’s shoulder. He hissed when the man added his second finger, not quite having anticipated such a burning stretch.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Geralt immediately stilled his movements, brows furrowing in concern. “Jaskier?”</p><p>“M fine,” Jaskier croaked out, heat slowly decreasing. “It’s just been a while.”</p><p>“Okay…” Geralt said, his concerned look faltering as Jaskier pressed his hips down. What Jaskier saw then was flat-out lust in Geralt’s eyes, leaving nothing but a ring of honey to stare back into. </p><p>Swallowing thickly, Jaskier’s cock pulsed at the animalistic look in Geralt’s eyes, and he jolted when Geralt’s questioning fingers brushed past his prostate. </p><p>“Hook your fingers,” Jaskier panted, wrapping his hand around the back of Geralt’s neck to pull him down for a kiss. When their lips slotted together, Geralt hooked his fingers and Jaskier’s back arched off the bed. “Just - ahh - like that.”</p><p>Jaskier’s legs trembled, cock growing impossibly harder and leaking freely onto his stomach as Geralt took his time loosening him up. By the time Geralt removed his fingers, Jaskier was rhythmically rolling his hips on Geralt’s hand, mindlessly seeking more.</p><p>“Jesus, Jaskier,” Geralt cursed, looking as if he was clinging onto the last strain of self-control. </p><p>Biting his lip, Jaskier couldn’t suppress the urge to smile at Geralt. The idea of driving Geralt insane with simply showing how much he wanted him made him shamelessly moan out when the man hit the sensitive bundle of nerves again. “Again.”</p><p>“Be patient.”</p><p>Jaskier whined in protest when Geralt removed his fingers from his hole. </p><p>“Patience,” Geralt said again, ripping the wrapper of the condom open and rolling the latex on his hard cock. </p><p>Jaskier watched him stroke the remaining lube over his cock, shuddering as Geralt briefly lost himself in pleasure. It was so hot. He let his legs fall open further and reached up to Geralt, catching his lips with his own. </p><p>Geralt nipped his bottom lip, shamelessly moaning when Jaskier sucked on his tongue. “Fucking hell.”</p><p>Chuckling teasingly, Jaskier reached for Geralt’s lubed-up cock and pressed it against his entrance, the shallow breaths of his boyfriend making his ego swell with pride. Geralt was feeling this because of him, because of how badly he wanted him, nothing else. It was just them in that moment, and he felt beyond intoxicated at the reminder.</p><p>“Yes?” Geralt asked, affection tugging at Jaskier’s heart at how sweetly Geralt was still treating him despite the fact that he was clearly struggling to keep himself together.</p><p>Jaskier nodded enthusiastically, head tipping back when Geralt pushed inside. He didn’t rush, took his time entering Jaskier until he was fully seated inside. Geralt’s movements were shallow at first and painfully slow. It frustrated Jaskier to no end, and he wrapped his legs around Geralt’s hips, pushing the man deeper inside.</p><p>“You can move,” he said, breath hitching at the back of his throat when Geralt put more strength into his thrusts, back arching, head tipping back as he clung onto Geralt’s shoulders. Geralt hit that sweet spot inside of him and soon found a steady pace of fucking Jaskier deeply. </p><p>He had never felt so exposed during sex and have someone look at him the way Geralt did. </p><p>“I- I don’t think I can… hold on much longer, Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered, soft moans and whispered praises spilling past his lips as Geralt continued thrusting inside of him with perfect accuracy. It was too much to bear, yet he couldn’t stop himself from seeking out more, scratching, digging his nails in Geralt’s back while the man sucked and nibbled at his neck. </p><p>Jaskier’s hands flew to fist the bedsheets, his hole stretching impossibly wider when Geralt hooked his hands under the back of his knees and pushed them further apart. “What are you-”</p><p>When Geralt hit his prostate at this new angle, Jaskier’s vision went blank and he cried out in ecstasy, cock leaving a slick mess on his stomach. Rocking back and forth, Jaskier tried his best to look at Geralt, his fucked-out expression making his groin impossibly tight and his heart swell with desire. Geralt’s hair had fallen in front of his eyes, white strands sticking into every direction, eyes dark and lips parted as he gazed at Jaskier with raw lust.</p><p>“<em>Geralt</em>,” Jaskier moaned out, not being able to take this torturous play for much longer. He needed to come so badly, feel that relief on his swollen cock, and he reached to touch his dick only for Geralt to swat his hand away. “Geralt, please.” </p><p>“<em>I</em> want to make you come,” Geralt said, voice rumbling deep from inside his chest, and wrapped his hand around Jaskier’s aching cock.</p><p>Jaskier whimpered at the pure lust in Geralt’s voice, that deep wanton to make Jaskier feel good, biting his lips to fight back the loud moans threatening to move past his throat. Stifled moans and praises spilled from Jaskier’s loose tongue, mind overdrawn with pure ecstasy. “You feel so good, Geralt. You make me feel so good.” </p><p>Jaskier’s orgasm crashed over him, and he cried out, nails digging into Geralt’s forearms as he came so hard he thought he might pass out. </p><p>Geralt bent forward, catching Jaskier’s lips in a messy kiss that was full of tongue before letting go of his knees. After a few more thrusts, Geralt followed suit, emptying himself in the condom with a sprained moan.</p><p>“That was…” Jaskier said in pure bliss, chest heaving as he stared at the ceiling. He looked down at Geralt who was still nuzzled against his chest and wiped the strands of hair out of his face. Geralt was perfect, absolutely perfect, gentle, and perfect. </p><p>With a deep breath, Geralt put his hands on either side of Jaskier’s face before pulling out, tying off the condom and throwing it in the trash.</p><p>“Ayy, score.” Jaskier clapped his hands, chuckling when he saw the bewildered look on Geralt’s face. “What? Oof!”</p><p>The man let out a huff before plopping down on Jaskier’s chest. He was heavy, so heavy, Jaskier thought, but wrapped his arms around Geralt’s broad shoulders nonetheless, drawing circles on his weirdly affectionate boyfriend’s back.</p><p>It was too soon to say anything like <em>I love you </em>or <em>I’ve fallen deeply in love with you</em>, but cuddling in bed, kissing Geralt, and talking about whatever nonsense came to mind, came pretty close.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND FINALLY THE SMUT IS HERE. I've been waiting for this for so long, you have no idea. Me and my beta even joked about it yesterday that more often than not we just come up with a smut scene and then start building an entire plot around it :') When coming up with Next to You I indeed had the idea of Jaskier and Geralt having sex, with the idea of Jaskier being Geralt's neighbor and Geralt being a mechanic. Then all these plotlines and little details about them starting bursting in my brain and that's how this fic was created! But *cough* don't judge me, haha. </p><p>I hope you all loved the smut, there are only three chapters left but boi, I love writing smut so you'll have to look out for that hehehe.</p><p>I'm updating on Aug 15th!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was originally planning to update tomorrow but I just couldn't contain myself any longer!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you washed your back yet?” </p><p>Jaskier’s head whipped to the entrance of the bathroom. He had gone to take a shower while Geralt had his morning coffee because he knew he took a long time in to wash himself</p><p>“Jesus, you scared me.” </p><p>Being able to make out the outline of Geralt’s frame from behind the shower curtain, Jaskier was close to peeking at his boyfriend once he heard the ruffling of clothes but had to stop once he got shampoo in his eyes. Just his luck.</p><p>He hissed through gritted teeth as he tried to rub the shampoo out of his eyes, almost losing his balance.</p><p>“Thought I was some burglar?” </p><p>Jaskier rinsed his hair under the shower head before letting the water run over his eyes and temples. “You never know, and now I got shampoo in my eyes.” </p><p>“Good thing I wasn’t then or you’d have to fight your way out of this blind.”</p><p>Jaskier chuckled at his boyfriend, rubbing his palms over his face before squeezing the water out of his brown hair and pouring a generous amount of Geralt’s bodywash on his hand.</p><p>“So, did you?” Geralt asked, voice closer than before, and Jaskier wondered if this was Geralt’s way of asking to join him in the shower.</p><p>Jaskier had to roll his eyes at that and poked his head from behind the shower curtain with a smirk. “Is this your lame attempt at getting to shower with me again?”</p><p>“You think I want to shower with you?” Geralt raised an eyebrow, a teasing glint in his sleep-deprived eyes. </p><p>Maybe they went at it a little too hard last night, Jaskier thought, gut clenching as he remembered Geralt’s breath puffing against his neck as he came for the second time. He shook his head, mischievous smirk curling back on his lips. “Oh, maybe not. Last time was kind of boring anyways.” </p><p>Geralt chuckled as he licked his lips, running his fingers through his messy hair. “Yeah, that was damn awful. Good thing I only want to save water this time around.”</p><p>“Of course, the environment matters.” </p><p>Jaskier bit his lip and left the shower curtain open, hearing the man hum as he ducked his head back under the spray. Geralt immediately turned him around once he got into the shower and gave him a chaste kiss on his temple before running his hands down his back.</p><p>“Only the environment, huh?” Jaskier grinned, hearing Geralt’s steady heartbeat, trailing Geralt’s arms with his fingertips as the man wrapped them around his torso. He was close to letting himself go in the embrace before Geralt turned off the shower.</p><p>“Come on, or we’re gonna be late,” Geralt said, chuckling at the pout on Jaskier’s lips.</p><p>Standing up on his toes, Jaskier pressed a peck on Geralt’s forehead before kissing the side of his cheek. “The animals can wait. Plus I haven’t washed your back yet.”</p><p>
  <em>Just touch me.</em>
</p><p>“Do you really wanna miss feeding time for the penguins?” Geralt chuckled at Jaskier’s poor attempt at initiating, pressing a kiss behind Jaskier’s ear before he stepped out of the shower.</p><p>“Fair point.” Jaskier poked Geralt’s nose. “I’d literally cry if we missed that.”</p><p>Geralt wrapped a towel around his waist, neatly trimmed hairs disappearing behind the white fabric. Jaskier licked his lips, gut clenching with interest as he admired his boyfriend’s physique.</p><p>“Then get out of the shower instead of ogling me like a piece of meat.”</p><p>Jaskier cocked his head to the side, shamelessly gazing at Geralt’s body before looking at his gorgeous face. “Just a little more.”</p><p>“I’m leaving.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, Gerallttt. Just a little more.”</p><p> </p><p>They barely reached the zoo on time and were able to avoid the long line at the entrance. </p><p>“And who said those pre-purchased tickets would be unnecessary?” Geralt nudged Jaskier in his side, handing him his ticket before swinging the backpack over his shoulder.</p><p>“Good thing you thought ahead, hmm?” Jaskier grinned and scanned the ticket on their way in. His legs were still a little weak, but he managed to excitedly jump up to flick his finger against Geralt’s forehead.</p><p>The man rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders. “Also a good thing that you’re fast.”</p><p>“Hey!” Jaskier slapped his bicep, chewing on the inside of his cheek. </p><p>Geralt had made quick work of him when he had started pestering him while he was getting dressed. After a few minutes of languid strokes and pressure on the soft pad behind his balls, Jaskier had come in Geralt’s hand, hard, knees shaking as he had done so. For not having any experience with guys before Jaskier, Geralt sure was a quick learner, and Jaskier had no room to complain.</p><p>“I see it as a compliment.” Geralt shrugged, laughing lightheartedly at Jaskier’s pout.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Jaskier swatted Geralt’s hand away that had come up to squeeze his cheeks, and barked out a laugh at Geralt’s offended expression. Geralt had been affectionate with him, weirdly affectionate even. Jaskier had come to realize Geralt wasn’t a man of many words, but instead used actions to let Jaskier know how much he cared about him. </p><p>Jaskier already knew this, so why was he feeling rather awkward about showing that affection in public? His belly tingled at the thought of Geralt touching him in public, even something as small and simple as holding his hand in front of everyone. Yet, it felt strange, and he couldn’t put his finger on why it felt so weird.</p><p>Biting the inside of his cheek, he scanned the area and looked at the people passing them by. A family with a kid, a young couple, a scouting group. They were all different from them.</p><p>“Do you wanna go sit?” Geralt asked, squeezing his shoulder, and Jaskier halted the spiral of overthinking.</p><p>“How much time do we have left?”</p><p>“Before the penguins? About ten minutes.” Geralt looked at his phone before putting it back in his pocket. “Or do you want to walk for a little bit before going inside?”</p><p>“Sitting down is fine,” Jaskier said, following Geralt’s lead to one of the benches. “What’s with that look?”</p><p>Geralt had a weird glint in his eyes, the scar on his chin creasing as he smirked. </p><p>“I’m not kidding, what’s with that face?”</p><p>“I thought you liked my face.” Geralt left a peck on his temple, making Jaskier’s ears grow warm. He plopped down on the bench, patting the empty space next to him. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Jaskier shrugged, sitting down next to him. Even though the urge to rest his head on Geralt’s shoulder or lace their fingers together was almost too much to bear, Jaskier stopped himself. Why?</p><p>“I know that face already. What is going on in that thick skull of yours?” </p><p>With his brows scrunched together, Jaskier sighed, letting his back rest against the cold metal bench. “Nothing in particular.”</p><p>“Right.” Geralt nodded, taking a granola bar out of the small backpack. “Wanna share?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Jaskier stayed quiet for a while as he munched on his half of the granola bar, looking at the people around them. He didn’t really feel as if he was fitting in. Did Geralt feel the same? </p><p>When he glanced at Geralt for some type of validation, Geralt’s jaw was tight. The breeze blew his white strands in front of his face, hiding his golden eyes. </p><p>Jaskier was unable to read him in that moment, and a wave of anxiety splashed over him. </p><p>“Are you finally gonna spit it out?” Geralt broke their silence.</p><p>Jaskier blinked a few times, the anxious-nervous feeling fading once he saw the warm look in Geralt’s eyes and the soft smile on his lips. He was imagining this bullshit. How could he let his insecurities get the better of him at a perfect moment like this?</p><p>He had been the secret once before, an old highschool boyfriend who hadn’t had the nerve to come out to his parents. Why had he subconsciously been comparing Geralt to that sad excuse of a boyfriend? Geralt was nothing like his ex, and even though things were pretty new between them, Geralt had given him a sense of home, belonging, a place where he was wanted even.</p><p>So, why, oh why did his brain try to make a mess out of things when there was no mess to begin with?</p><p>“Jaskier?” Geralt placed a comforting hand on his thigh. </p><p>Jaskier glanced up at the creases around Geralt’s eyes, and his heart threatened to break out of his ribcage and cling onto this man forever at the soft look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He was so good to him.</p><p>Groaning out, Jaskier plopped his head on Geralt’s shoulder and lazily intertwined their fingers on his thigh. “It feels weird being out here with you.”</p><p>He felt Geralt’s muscles go stiff under his cheek. </p><p>“As in, you don’t want to?”</p><p>“No, no. I do,” Jaskier sputtered immediately. “I don’t know. It felt like everyone was just staring at us.”</p><p>“They could be, but why does that matter?”</p><p>“You’re too cool about this.” Jaskier nuzzled his nose against the crook of Geralt’s neck. “And you know the answer to everything.”</p><p>“Opposites attract.” Geralt shrugged, running his fingers through Jaskier’s brown hair. </p><p>The gesture was so intimate, soft and warm that a lump formed in Jaskier’s throat. </p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>“Basically.” A pout formed on Jaskier’s lips, but he used them to kiss Geralt’s cheek nonetheless. “It’s so out.”</p><p>“Like a second coming out.” Geralt chuckled, and Jaskier instantly straightened his back.</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” He squinted, trying to read the little twitches on Geralt’s face. “Is it the same for you?” </p><p>“I mean, a little probably.” Geralt nodded, looking at Jaskier out of the corner of his eye. “It’s always a little weird getting out of your bubble as a new couple.”</p><p>“Ugh, couple.” Jaskier slouched back against the bench. “That sounds so mundane.”</p><p>“Ah, and we don’t do mundane, or do we?” Geralt grinned, ruffling the brown mess on Jaskier’s head and chuckling at Jaskier’s glare. </p><p>“There’s nothing mundane about us.” Jaskier chuckled, shuffling closer to Geralt who wrapped his arm around his torso. He sighed, shoulders relaxing as he let himself sink into Geralt’s half embrace. This was nice, and there was absolutely no reason to overthink. The latter just had yet to sink in sometimes.</p><p>When they finally walked inside to see the penguins being fed, Jaskier immediately let go of Geralt’s arm to run towards the glass. He saw them swimming, diving, falling into the water for their food while a handful of them were being fed by the zookeepers. Penguins were such majestic, yet clumsy creatures, Jaskier thought as he placed his second hand on the glass. </p><p>Geralt barked out a laugh behind him. “You look like a child.”</p><p>“I do not,” Jaskier said, ungluing his nose from the glass frame once feeding time was over. He rubbed his palm over his face before his eyes widened when he looked back at Geralt. “You didn’t.”</p><p>Face growing hot when he saw the phone in Geralt’s hand, Jaskier grumbled at the proud look on his boyfriend’s face. </p><p>“You didn’t!” His voice almost came out as a shriek as he attempted to tackle Geralt by jumping up in his arms. </p><p>“I can’t believe you did that, rude,” Jaskier muttered as he ungracefully tried to reach Geralt’s phone by climbing further up Geralt’s torso. Their laughter kept him from actually grabbing Geralt’s phone.</p><p>“It was cute,” Geralt said without a care in the world, patting Jaskier on his head as his cheeks turned crimson. “Not saying you are cute, that would be gay.”</p><p>Jaskier slid off of Geralt. “Ah, and we’re not gay.”</p><p>“Not in the slightest.” Geralt smiled, letting out a puff of air as Jaskier slapped his stomach. He pulled Jaskier into a kiss once they were outside, both smiling into the lip lock as the warm spring breeze whipped their hair.</p><p>“I thought we weren’t gay?” Jaskier smiled, chuckling at Geralt’s eye-roll for keeping the sarcastic comments going.</p><p>“No, we’re just kissing as bros. There’s a difference.”</p><p>Wrapping his arm around Geralt’s neck, Jaskier scratched Geralt’s nape before easing them out of the kiss by leaving a last peck on Geralt’s nose. “That reminds me of that vine.”</p><p>“Oh, do tell.” Geralt took Jaskier’s hand as they started walking to the flamingos. “Teach me some of that teenage slang.”</p><p>“You should know this one. Two brooos, sitting in the hot tuuub. Five feet apart because they’re not gay. Hey. Don’t roll your eyes at me. Learn to appreciate my vine impersonations.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they got back to Geralt’s house, Jaskier surprised them both by making his version of Geralt’s famous stew. He had used a variety of herbs and spices, seasoning the stew as he stirred the pot, and the way Geralt’s face lit up after the first bite made Jaskier’s heart swell. At that moment, he decided to make that stew more often. Geralt had even told him it was really good and finished not two, but three servings before plopping down on the couch.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have eaten so much,” Geralt said, rubbing his belly.</p><p>“You have a food baby.” Jaskier nodded, plopping down next to Geralt. “Who is the father?”</p><p>“That theatre kid from next door. I bet he cannot even pay for child support.”</p><p>“He might have to get a full-time job then.” Jaskier grinned, kissing Geralt’s cheek before moving down to his neck. “He needs to make some coin to take care of you.”</p><p>“This is some weird dirty talk, Jaskier,” Geralt said but didn’t push his head away. “Besides, I’m too full for anything like that.”</p><p>The soft moan when Jaskier softly bit on his shoulder didn’t go past his ears, feeding his ego. “You don’t have to do anything.”</p><p>Geralt raised an eyebrow at that, a grin curling on his lips when Jaskier started running his hands down his torso. “If you stop that weird dirty talk, I might reconsider.”</p><p>“Okay, okay.” Jaskier chuckled before leaving a sloppy suck behind Geralt’s ear. The man moaned once he trailed the outline of his cock through his jeans with his fingers. It was but a soft touch, but Jaskier could feel his cock grow hard under his fingertips as he kissed him with full force. </p><p>Nipping at Geralt’s bottom lip, Jaskier unbuttoned the man’s jeans and pulled his underwear down enough to take his cock out of its confinement. Geralt was hard already, and the thought that simple kisses had done that to his boyfriend made his head spin and his heart swell with desire. </p><p>“You want me,” Jaskier panted between kisses, stroking Geralt’s thick cock. </p><p>“How many times do I have to tell you th-.” </p><p>Geralt’s face contorted in pleasure, brows scrunched together as he let a deep moan move past his lips, and Jaskier was sure he was about to drool on the spot. What did he do to deserve such a perfect man?</p><p>“Many, many times,” Jaskier continued and delved his tongue in Geralt’s mouth as he got up from the couch, continuing to stroke Geralt’s dick until he sat on his knees between Geralt’s legs. When Jaskier looked up for confirmation, his own cock pressed against his jeans at the complete lust-filled look Geralt gave him.</p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly and took off Geralt’s pants, leaving him completely bare except for the black shirt he was wearing. Looking up one more time, Jaskier licked his lips and propped himself up on his knees. He spread Geralt’s thighs apart and left teasing kisses all over the inside of his thighs before grabbing the base of Geralt’s cock.</p><p>He wasted no time and ran the flat of his tongue over the underside of Geralt’s cock, teasing the slit before wrapping his lips around the head. He heard Geralt suck in a sharp breath when he gave his dick an experimental suck, and Jaskier looked up through his eyelashes.</p><p>Geralt was watching him, raw wanton in his eyes as he drunk up the way Jaskier’s head slowly bobbed up and down. </p><p>Geralt tangled his fingers in his brown locks, grip tightening once Jaskier took him down his throat. When Jaskier looked up again, he saw Geralt’s head lull back, and it took every last strain of self-control to not take his own cock out of his jeans and jerk off to Geralt’s completely lust-filled look.</p><p>“Fucking hell,” Geralt cursed, hips bucking upwards in Jaskier’s mouth.</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but grin, continuing to tease his boyfriend by releasing the length from his mouth. He stroked the saliva-coated cock with a sly smile, enjoying the way Geralt’s brows scrunched together every time he made a move to take him back into his mouth. Would Geralt beg? </p><p>When Geralt ushered him to continue by softly pushing his head back down, Jaskier grinned and lapped his tongue over his entire shaft before tilting his head to the side, wet lips wrapping halfway around Geralt’s cock as he slowly slid them up and down.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Geralt warned, and Jaskier felt his cock grow heavier on his tongue. “Jaskier, I’m not kidding.”</p><p>Jaskier released him from his mouth, holding a death grip at the base of Geralt’s dick. He could feel it twitch, beg him for his release. “You have a lot of self-restraint.”</p><p>“Don’t say that as if you’re not holding my dick in your hand,” Geralt warned him, but he was too far gone to put any bite behind his words. </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll be able to get it up again soon,” Jaskier said smugly, pushing his tongue against Geralt’s slit. He felt Geralt squirm but instead of drawing this out longer, he wanted nothing more than to make Geralt come just with his mouth and then ride him into oblivion later.</p><p>Slick sounds filled up the room when Jaskier started stroking what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, and after a few more strokes and gradually stuttering breaths, Geralt finally came down his throat. </p><p>Jaskier continued to use his mouth to work Geralt through his orgasm and he propped himself back up on his feet, knees sore from kneeling on the floor. A lazy grin curled on his lips before his eyes widened when Geralt hoisted him up. </p><p>Geralt pushed him against the nearest wall, hungrily kissing him. Jaskier was taken aback by the energy Geralt still had, the deep need he felt in the way Geralt touched him and clawed at his waist making his head spin. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Jaskier asked once Geralt started moving again.</p><p>“Taking you to the bedroom, what else?” Geralt smirked, pushing his tongue back in Jaskier’s mouth before opening his bedroom door. </p><p>Jaskier was put down in the middle of the bed, legs falling open as he propped himself up on his elbows. He watched his boyfriend close the blinds and take off his shirt, leaving him completely naked while Jaskier was still fully clothed. He already knew Geralt would make quick work of that, and a smirk curled on his lips when Geralt climbed on the mattress, caging him between his strong arms. </p><p>“Hello there,” Jaskier said, licking his lips as he shamelessly groped Geralt’s shoulders.</p><p>Geralt chuckled at him, pupils blown wide as he straddled Jaskier’s waist. “You had your fun. Now it’s my turn. Only fair, right?”</p><p>Jaskier swallowed thickly, excitedly nodding his head. <em>You can do anything to me.</em></p><p>Geralt started with slowly kissing him, teasing their tongues together before sliding between Jaskier’s parted legs. </p><p>Once Geralt started sucking on his neck, Jaskier threw his head back to let out a throaty moan. During the limited time they had been together, Geralt had quickly discovered his sweet spot in the crook between his neck and shoulders and liked to abuse it until Jaskier was rutting his hips against his palm. </p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier whimpered, cock straining against his jeans. “Come on, do you want me to come in my pants?”</p><p>Geralt chuckled against his neck before taking off his shirt. “Not a chance.”</p><p>Jaskier whined in protest when he moved his hand away to pull the fabric over his head. </p><p>“Not fair,” he pouted, but gladly watched the hungry look in Geralt’s eyes when he was taking off his way too tight jeans. </p><p>“Someone is excited,” Geralt said, noting the wet patch on the front of Jaskier’s grey boxers. “I’d almost say you want me too.”</p><p>“Gee, what gave me away?” Jaskier rolled his eyes, hissing when Geralt quickly got rid of his underwear and thumbed the slit of his cock. “<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Pearly fluid leaked freely on his stomach as Geralt hooked his hands under the back of his knees and pushed forward. This was also a position Jaskier knew Geralt liked, and the fiery look in his eyes was enough to override any sort of shyness that threatened to bubble up.</p><p>Jaskier moaned when Geralt slid a finger between his cheeks, but he fought for air when he felt Geralt’s tongue swipe over his sensitive hole, eyes widening and cheeks turning crimson. “Geralt!”</p><p>His voice came out shaky, and he held onto Geralt’s hair, his grip tightening when Geralt darted out his tongue again. High pitched whimpers and moans spilled past Jaskier’s lips every time Geralt lapped his tongue over every part he could reach. At this rate, he wasn’t going to last long.</p><p>“Don’t do that it’s- ahh, weird.” </p><p>When Geralt delved his tongue inside, Jaskier’s voice hit an octave it had never reached before, and he twisted the bedsheets to the point his knuckles turned white. Geralt’s tongue was wet, hot, and everything he didn’t know he needed.</p><p>Geralt looked up from between his cheeks. “You like it, so there’s nothing weird about it.” </p><p>Jaskier couldn’t argue with that, but still found it hard to let go until Geralt added a finger to the mess, alternating between thrusting it in and out and licking to his heart’s content. His chest heaved, cock twitching as Geralt found his prostate and massaged his walls until Jaskier finally let himself go into the sensations, moaning and squirming to the point he was sure he was about to come on the spot for how achingly hard his cock was. </p><p>“<em>Geralt</em>.” Jaskier’s legs shook. “Geralt, <em>please</em>.” </p><p>The man lowered his legs and wiped the drool from his mouth, a wicked grin on his lips. “<em>Fuck</em>. Just look at you.”</p><p>Jaskier’s face grew even hotter at Geralt’s praises, and he pressed his lips firmly together to not moan at the man’s words. Geralt was also painfully hard, yet he hadn’t touched himself since they had been on the couch. The man had simply become so aroused by giving him pleasure, and the thought alone made Jaskier whimper.</p><p>“You look so good, Jaskier. Absolutely perfect,” Geralt continued, rolling on the condom before slicking up his fingers and pushing them inside Jaskier’s hole. “And you’re being so good for me too.”</p><p>Jaskier’s back arched off the mattress, eyes rolling back into his skull as Geralt skillfully stretched him before pressing up on his prostate again. “Jesus Christ.”</p><p>Geralt chuckled and kissed him again before removing his fingers and spreading the excess lube onto his swollen cock. “Yes?”</p><p>Jaskier nodded enthusiastically, head tipping back as Geralt slowly entered him. When Geralt started to move, Jaskier’s eyes widened when he realized his plan from before had almost failed completely.</p><p>“Wait. Wait. Wait.” Jaskier pushed himself up, knocking Geralt off balance.</p><p>“What is it?” Geralt asked with a bewildered expression. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p>“No, no, of course not,” Jaskier sputtered, blinking a few times at the concerned look in Geralt’s eyes. “Just lie down for me, will ya?” </p><p>Geralt looked at him in confusion before lying down on his back, white strands plastered across his forehead. “Okay, and?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jaskier said, crawling on the mattress until he was straddling Geralt’s hips. “Just like that.”</p><p>The look on Geralt’s face when he realized what he was doing was priceless. But the completely fucked out expression when Jaskier finally sank down on his cock was even better.</p><p>Biting his lips to the point he was almost breaking the skin, Jaskier let his head lull back when Geralt’s cock was finally all the way inside. A pink hue colored Geralt’s cheeks when Jaskier looked at him again before he started moving his hips. </p><p>Geralt didn’t have to say anything, the way he gripped onto Jaskier’s thighs and waist once the brunet started rolling his hips in earnest, were enough to spur Jaskier on. Despite his knees trembling, Jaskier kept bouncing on his lap, all air leaving his lungs when Geralt wrapped his hand around his throbbing length.</p><p>Letting Geralt stroke him in unison with his pace, heat coiled in the pit of Jaskier’s stomach and it took one more look at Geralt’s completely fucked out expression before he was coming hard in the man’s hand.</p><p>“Fuck,” Geralt rasped, looking at the mess on his chest before locking eyes with Jaskier again, digging his fingers so hard in Jaskier’s thighs they would leave their marks. </p><p>Jaskier smiled lazily, breath hitching at the back of his throat when Geralt’s hips stuttered and his eyes rolled back. His boyfriend let out a mixture of a moan and his name with a strained cry, making Jaskier’s heart swell despite how utterly tired he was.</p><p>“You can-” Geralt tried to catch his breath. “You can do that more often too.”</p><p>“Hmm, I will.” </p><p>Trying to even out his breathing, Jaskier climbed off of Geralt’s lap before letting his body fall down on his torso, not caring about the mess. He left a kiss on Geralt’s forehead, and propped himself up to look at his gorgeous boyfriend’s face. </p><p>“You can do that other thing more often too.”</p><p>Geralt smirked and let out a chuckle. “I could tell you liked that.”</p><p>Huffing, Jaskier shook his head and nuzzled his nose against Geralt’s neck. Oh, how utterly and completely had he fallen for this idiot of a man.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what are we all thinking here? :eyes: the penguin part might have been a self-insert but don't tell anyone</p><p>Last two chapters will be up next weekend (Friday &amp; Saturday)</p><p>Feed the writer bean comments/kudos if you have been enjoying the story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Are we all readdyyy?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Running his fingers through Geralt’s white chest hair, Jaskier sighed. “How do we tell her?” </p><p>They had stayed in bed all morning, lazily making out in between Jaskier’s rants about college. Silence before the storm he had said, letting his body fall back against Geralt’s plush pillows. Geralt had nuzzled his neck, peppering affectionate kisses all over his pulse point before Jaskier had kissed him.</p><p>Jaskier also learned that Geralt hadn’t had it easy in life. An only child out of a fatherless family. His mother had dropped him off at a boarding school when he was rather young, he hadn’t wanted to share the details, and after high-school he had learned a trade. Geralt had seemed rather ashamed of the fact that he hadn’t gone for higher education, but Jaskier had reminded him that college wasn’t everything; he was successful nonetheless. The man had managed to avoid said topic up until this point, and Jaskier felt like a dense little shit for not realizing it sooner that that was the reason why Geralt had asked him to help Ciri out. </p><p>“We just tell her?” Geralt wrapped an arm around Jaskier’s torso, pulling the brunet closer to him. </p><p>“Yeah, but how?” Jaskier sat up, looking at Geralt who was lying on his stomach, cheek cradled between his face and the pillow. He really wasn’t a morning person either, Jaskier thought fondly.</p><p>Geralt sighed when Jaskier continued to stare at him, awaiting a decent reply. The man pushed himself up on his elbows, glancing at Jaskier with a look that said, ‘Isn’t it obvious?’</p><p>“Hey, Ciri. Jaskier and I are dating?”</p><p>“Ugh, why are you so calm about this?” Jaskier groaned out, letting himself fall back against the pillow. The uncertainty was killing him. </p><p>“Why aren’t you?”</p><p>Jaskier threw his hands up, almost knocking them against the bed frame. “She’s your daughter and my best friend.” </p><p>It frustrated Jaskier to no end. Couldn’t Geralt see how in distress he was about this? Why was he being so casual?</p><p>“And she already knew I liked you,” Geralt said, making a move to hold Jaskier again, but the brunet swatted his hand away. Rolling his eyes in defeat, Geralt continued, “Didn’t see her act any differently, did you?”</p><p>“... No,” Jaskier said with a pout. “But that doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>“It does,” Geralt argued. “It means she’ll be fine with this new… development.”</p><p>“I thought my expressions were weird.” Jaskier chewed on his bottom lip, picking at the skin with his teeth. “What if she isn’t fine with it, though?”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it until it’s happening.” Geralt finally managed to catch Jaskier in his arms and started kissing him along the crook of his neck. “Besides, we still have a few hours.”</p><p>“You know you can’t solve everything with sex, right?” Jaskier mocked but had to fight back a moan when Geralt started nibbling on his sweet spot. Goddammit. </p><p>Geralt hummed in acknowledgment, trailing his lips upwards until he was kissing Jaskier’s cheek, grinning when Jaskier didn’t push him away this time. </p><p>“I mean,” Jaskier said, turning his body towards Geralt and catching his lips with his own. “You do have a point there. We have until tonight” </p><p>Snorting, Geralt shook his head before kissing Jaskier back with full force, making a whimper to dwell up in Jaskier’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I definitely can’t wear my shirt unbuttoned.” Jaskier rubbed the pad of his finger over the purple-red spots all over his neck and collarbones. Geralt had a thing for marking him apparently, and the worst thing about it was that Jaskier was always too wound up to realize he would have these marks for days. </p><p>“Are you really one to complain?” Geralt looked at him in the mirror with a raised eyebrow before wrapping his arms around his waist. </p><p>Jaskier cocked his head to the side, noticing the red marks and scratches all over Geralt’s chest. </p><p>With a sly grin, Jaskier said, “Yeah, sorry about those.”</p><p>He wasn’t though, Geralt looked incredibly sexy with them.</p><p>“My back is even worse,” Geralt said, shrugging after leaving a peck on Jaskier’s temple. “But I don’t mind, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.”</p><p>“Again.” Jaskier slapped him on his bicep. “So fucking casual, I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“I thought that was what you liked about me?” </p><p>The smirk on Geralt’s lips made Jaskier’s belly tingle, heart stammering as Geralt turned him around and kissed him again. Would he ever be able to get enough of this? Probably not.</p><p>When Geralt teased their tongues together, Jaskier was sure he would <em>never</em> be able to have enough. </p><p>Geralt made his head spin, his heart ache in all the right ways, and his knees weak in ways they had never before. But on top of that, Geralt made him feel at home. A place to come back to at the end of the day, knowing he was welcome and wanted. </p><p>The overthinking, anxious, fear-of-abandonment part of his brain almost hurled at the thought, but Jaskier knew for sure when Geralt had pressed his hand on the small of his back before opening the door to Ciri. Geralt was his home.</p><p>“I’m serious about this. We’ll work it out,” Geralt had whispered in his ear when Ciri was hanging up her coat, and all Jaskier could do was smile despite the mixture of nervousness and excitement threatening to boil over.</p><p>“What got your panties in a twist, Jask?” Ciri chuckled when they were having dinner, her dad sitting on the opposite side of the table from them. </p><p>Jaskier’s cheeks reddened and he couldn’t stop himself from glancing up at Geralt for affirmation. The look Geralt gave him was warm, full of affection as if he was nudging him in the right direction. Maybe Jaskier was stupid for thinking that, but he almost felt as if he could talk to Geralt, know what he was thinking about by merely locking eyes with him.</p><p>Looking back at Ciri, her fork was about halfway to her mouth when she stopped in her movements, staring at him with her mouth agape. </p><p>Oh, shit, she already knew, Jaskier thought, mind scrambling for the right words. ‘Hey, Ciri. Geralt and I are dating’ that would be fucking stupid, and too <em>Geralt </em>for that matter. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. </p><p>Jaskier made a move to open his mouth, trying to talk past the lump in his throat. “Ciri. Uhm…”</p><p>When he reached for his glass of water, Geralt swallowed the rest of his food and straightened his back.</p><p>“We’re dating.” </p><p>Wide-eyed, Jaskier hadn’t even managed to take a sip of his water before Geralt had dropped the bomb. For fuck’s sake, he was going about this the entirely wrong way.</p><p>“Geralt!” Jaskier interjected, putting the glass down again. What the hell was this man thinking he was doing?</p><p>“What?” Geralt furrowed his brows, lips curling upwards as Jaskier’s blush crept all the way down to his neck. </p><p>Jaskier’s face became even hotter and with his eyes wide open, he turned his head towards his best friend again. Huh? Ciri had calmly put her fork down and put both of her hands on the table, gaze alternating between looking at Geralt and Jaskier. </p><p>Was she gonna say something? Anything? Or nothing at all? The latter would hurt Jaskier the most, losing Ciri was in his top three of disasters that could happen to him. Even higher than being abducted by aliens and dissected alive. </p><p>No. No, he couldn’t lose her. Jaskier shook his head, trying to get a glimpse of his best friend’s face, but her white hair had fallen before her eyes. </p><p>“Well?” Geralt asked, looking at her intently. </p><p>Jaskier could tell Geralt wanted to hold his hand for comfort, but they both knew that now was not the time. This moment was about Ciri, not them.</p><p>Finally, Ciri sighed and looked at Jaskier directly. “Shocker.” </p><p>Jaskier blinked at her a few times. That was it? </p><p>“Is that it?” Jaskier choked out, catching on to the chuckle that Geralt let out.</p><p>“It’s cute how you thought I didn’t know,” Ciri said, a smile curling on her lips. A genuine smile even, Jaskier noted, a weight lifting off his shoulders as he saw her teeth as she laughed. “Come on, Jaskier. I’m not dumb.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that, I just-” Jaskier had to take a few seconds to catch his breath. “Jesus, you two have a way of keeping me in suspense. One of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack.”</p><p>“Which one?” Ciri nudged him in the side and Geralt barked out a laugh.</p><p>Pointing his index finger at her, Jaskier stammered. “And, you’re not even acting surprised either.”</p><p>“I mean, I didn’t know you two had made things, you know, official.” Ciri pointed her fork between her dad and Jaskier and said with a shrug, “But it was gonna happen sooner or later.”</p><p>They were quiet for a while before Ciri patted Jaskier on the shoulder, looking at her dad out of the corner of her eye. “It’s fine, Jask. A little weird, not gonna lie, but it’s all good.”</p><p>“How can you be fully okay with this?” </p><p>Ciri squeezed his shoulder. “You’ve been crushing since day one. I kind of prepared myself. It’s been two long years.”</p><p>Her laugh made the corners of Jaskier’s mouth twitch upwards, but there was still an undeniable pit in his stomach. </p><p>“That’s very mature of you, Ciri,” Geralt said, his voice low and steady.</p><p>Please talk more, Jaskier thought but focused back on Ciri. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Don’t mention it.” Ciri waved her hand. “And no sex where I can see or hear it.”</p><p>Coughing as he choked on his saliva, Jaskier slapped his chest, glaring at both of them for being so cool about this. What planet did they come from? This conversation was anything but casual, so how could they act that way?</p><p>Ciri chuckled. “Or on places where I can sit. That’s just disgusting.” </p><p>“Ciri, what the hell?” Jaskier looked wide-eyed. </p><p>At that, Geralt got up from his seat, taking his plate to the kitchen. “We will talk about this later.”</p><p>Baffled at how easily dad and daughter communicated, Jaskier wondered if that was what a healthy parent-child relationship looked like. In his household they never talked about anything, they would rather sweep it under the rug and act like nothing was wrong instead of laying it out on the table. </p><p>This family was completely different, like a breath of fresh air to Jaskier and he couldn’t help but admire the little dynamics they had created. </p><p>He looked back at Ciri once Geralt had walked towards his bedroom. “You’re seriously fine with this? Even if we-”</p><p>“Don’t make me think about you two getting it on like that, okay?” </p><p>Jaskier stayed quiet for a while, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he twisted his split-ends between his fingers. Despite her taking the news so well, he couldn’t shake the guilt-filled thoughts.</p><p>“Why were you worried that much?” Ciri said eventually.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you be?”</p><p>Ciri shrugged. “I mean yeah, kinda, but as long as you don’t start acting like a step-dad to me, I’m fine.”</p><p>“God no.” Jaskier violently shook his head. “It’s just confusing.”</p><p>“We’re still best buds, Jask.” She patted him on the shoulder, sending a comforting smile.</p><p>Jaskier’s brows furrowed. “So, is that it?”</p><p>“Unless you have anything more to say?”</p><p>“I mean...” Jaskier thought back to the storm and everything that happened there. Should he tell her about how they had basically laid on top of each other in the rain? Or how Geralt had dried him off after and kissing him had felt like the most natural thing to ever occur to mankind? </p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>“Spit it out then,” she chuckled.</p><p>“Did you know when you left?” Jaskier took the first step in closing the distance between them by laying his head on her shoulder, chuckling when she patted his cheek. “You were acting strange.”</p><p>Ciri placed her head on top of his, smiling to themselves. “So were you.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Jaskier let out a sigh. “Well, yeah, but did you?”</p><p>“I figured something was up.” As Ciri shrugged, their heads bumped together and a chuckle left both their lips.</p><p>Jaskier nodded.</p><p>“Do you wanna tell me what happened?”</p><p>He could feel her staring at him. “God, you sound like your dad.”</p><p>“Don’t start crushing on me too.”</p><p>“Gross.” Jaskier slapped her thigh. “And I don’t know. I wanna talk about these things but… you know.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Ciri agreed. Things would fall into place eventually, and while Jaskier was dying to talk to his best friend about the new developments in his love life, he should also respect her boundaries for not wanting to know every little detail.</p><p>Jaskier peeked up at her, only being able to make out the pink hue that colored her cheeks above him. “Is there anything you wanna know?”</p><p>“Well, when did it become official?” Ciri looked back at him.</p><p>“When you left.” Jaskier proudly straightened his back, thinking back to their confrontation. “I told him what was right.”</p><p>“Pfft,” Ciri snorted, slumping back into her chair and put two hands behind her neck. “I bet you did. And how many times did you have to pause because you got distracted?”</p><p>Jaskier feigned offense. “Not once, I went full confrontational mode.” </p><p>When Ciri looked unamused Jaskier mimicked a karate master. “Pow, ‘why did you ignore me?’ Boom, ‘You’re an ass’.”</p><p>“Woopah, ‘I may have the hots for you, but that doesn’t mean you can get away with everything you do’.” </p><p>“Exactly,” Jaskier chuckled, resting his chin on his palm. “Ready for some mush?”</p><p>Ciri scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Oh no.”</p><p>“You’re getting it.” Jaskier looked at his best friend directly. “Just… thank you.”</p><p>When Ciri raised an eyebrow, Jaskier continued, “You know. It’s a weird situation and you’ve been there for me for two years despite me liking your dad. And you guys took me in as if it was the most normal thing ever. Not everyone would have done that.”</p><p>“Jask, you’re like family to me.” Ciri choked on her words.</p><p>It was the first time Jaskier had seen Ciri being so upfront about her emotions, allowing him to see the tears welling up in her eyes. “Now who is getting mushy?”</p><p>“Oh, shut it.” Ciri slapped his arm. “And you might eventually really be, but don’t think for one second I will start calling you papa.”</p><p>Jaskier scrunched up his nose in disgust. “God, please don’t.”</p><p>They laughed at their offended expressions before Ciri stood up from her seat. “Drag Race?” </p><p>Jaskier’s face lit up. Maybe things would go back to normal sooner than he would have thought.</p><p>“Drag race.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so excited to post the last chapter tomorrow! I've been working on this fic for five months now and it is so satisfying to finish it, but watch me cry while hitting 'post' for the final time tomorrow. AHHH enough emotional madness.</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, instead of picking Ciri up on Saturday morning, Yennefer had dropped by before dinner. Jaskier had been cautious at first, not fully understanding the dynamics in their family yet, but as soon as Yennefer had plopped down on the grass with a glass of sangria in her hand, choking out a laugh when Geralt announced Jaskier and him had made things official, Jaskier’s nerves started ebbing away. </p>
<p></p><div class="">
<p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr"><p>Maybe Yennefer wasn’t so bad, he thought, laughing when she started mimicking Geralt’s poor attempts at hiding his feelings. </p><p>“And yet,” she continued, pointing her finger at a slightly offended Geralt. “When I tried to talk to you about it you were all, ‘Me? Falling head over heels for that cute twink from next door? Never’.”</p><p>Yennefer had put her hands on her hips, her voice dropping an octave. Ciri had tears in her eyes from laughter when Jaskier’s eyes widened. </p><p>“A twink? Seriously?” Jaskier slapped Geralt’s arm. “Since when am I a twink?”</p><p>Geralt rubbed his bicep with Jaskier’s handprint on it, sucking his teeth. “You’re not, <em>she</em> just called you that.”</p><p>“If I remember correctly, you did call him a twink once,” Yennefer snickered in her glass, teasing glint in her eyes as the warm spring breeze flew through her long black locks. “Christmas Eve, remember?”</p><p>“I never did such a thing,” Geralt tried to brush her off, but Jaskier pressured further, shushing his boyfriend when he made a move to interject.</p><p>“Geralt had one too many mugs of eggnog and was brooding in the corner, as per usual,” Yennefer said with an eyeroll, chuckling to herself as Ciri was basically sitting on the edge of her seat. </p><p>Jaskier shrugged, patting Geralt on his back. “Of course. What were you brooding about that time?”</p><p>“That he couldn’t be upfront about his feelings, obviously.” Yennefer took another swig of her sangria, motioning Ciri for another refill. “He was being his gloomy self while my parents were cooking in the kitchen and Ciri was helping them. So, I thought, let’s talk to my ex-hubby about his super-duper deep feelings he likes to bottle up.”</p><p>Jaskier couldn’t help but laugh already. The way Yennefer was telling this story at five in the afternoon, downing half a bottle of sangria by herself while she gave her best impersonation of Geralt was too good to be true.</p><p>“That’s not even the best part, Jask,” she said. “So, he was obviously upset about something, and it took me forcing three more mugs of eggnog down his throat for him to finally start talking. ‘Oh, Yennefer, you’d think at my age I’d know how to deal with these things but no. This theatre kid wormed his way inside and now I don’t know what to do with myself. Maybe I’ll have to kill that twink’.”</p><p>“<em>Excuse me</em>,” Jaskier shrieked, looking back at Geralt who was hiding his face behind his hand. “You wanted to murder me?”</p><p>“Would’ve made things a whole lot easier,” Geralt muttered, grumbling curses under his breath. And was that a blush on his cheeks?</p><p>“You would rather have me dead? Wow. I expected more from the ‘cool’ adult.” </p><p>Then it was Jaskier’s turn to get slapped on his shoulder, but he placed a comforting hand on Geralt’s thigh nonetheless. “I think it’s sweet.”</p><p>The corners of Geralt’s eyes creased as he smiled. “That I wanted to kill you, yeah, how romantic.”</p><p>“I think all that fanfiction has clouded your sense of judgment, Jask,” Ciri swooped in, and Yennefer raised a brow in confusion.</p><p>“What’s fanfiction?”</p><p>Geralt also looked at him out of the corner of his eye. “Are those the smutty stories you’ve been reading?”</p><p>“Ciri!” Jaskier sputtered, ears growing hot. “They’re just stories.”</p><p>“Sexy stories.” Yennefer pointed her glass at him, chuckling when a blush crept up Jaskier’s cheeks. “Bingo!”</p><p>“Welcome to my hell,” Geralt said, nuzzling his nose in his brown hair before leaving a peck on Jaskier’s temple. “Run while you still can.”</p><p>“Honestly,” Jaskier whispered low enough so only Geralt could hear. He intertwined their fingers, heat surging through his body as his heart did nervous somersaults in his chest. “I think it’s kinda nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, after eating barbecue and Ciri had gone home with her mom, Jaskier got into bed next to Geralt. The man was sitting up, eyes fixed on the last pages of <em>Pride and Prejudice. </em>It made Jaskier’s heart swell that Geralt was still reading his book, intensely on top of that. </p><p>He liked to pride himself in seeing through Geralt’s harder exterior, knowing full well even he wouldn’t be able to pass on the perfect enemies to lovers trope that was in <em>Pride and Prejudice.</em></p><p>“And?” Jaskier asked as he got under the covers. He let out a knowing chuckle when Geralt didn’t reply. He was completely hooked and he knew it, the poor soul.</p><p><em>I love that part of you</em>, Jaskier thought, mindlessly scrolling on his phone with a smile tugging at his lips. When Geralt finally closed his book, Jaskier propped himself up on his elbows, leaning his chin on his palm. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Geralt mumbled something under his breath, and Jaskier grinned. “Admit it, your expectations of love have been forever ruined.”</p><p>Barking out a laugh when Geralt rolled his eyes, Jaskier sat up. “Come on, admit it.”</p><p>“Admit what?” Geralt put the book on his nightstand, purposefully ignoring Jaskier’s puppy eyes with a grin. The scar on his chin creased when he had a half-smirk, Jaskier noted. He would always find out new details about Geralt, and the premise of that made his heart ache in the best way.</p><p>Pursing his lips before a smirk curled on them, Jaskier climbed on Geralt’s lap, straddling him before attacking him with kisses all over his nose, cheeks, temples, and lastly, his lips. </p><p>Geralt hummed into the kiss, pulling Jaskier down so he was lying flat on top of his chest. This was perfect. He could stay like this forever, lying on Geralt’s soft chest hair, feeling his heart beat slowly under his fingertips.</p><p>“<em>Pride and Prejudice</em> is the best enemies to lovers story in existence,” Jaskier said, smiling uncontrollably as Geralt’s chest heaved while he laughed. </p><p>“It took me by surprise, I’ll give you that.” The corners of Geralt’s eyes creased as he smiled before pulling Jaskier down for another kiss. He still tasted like toothpaste and hell, Jaskier even liked the taste of his fucking toothpaste.</p><p>“I’ll take it. But I know you secretly loved it and will read it again.”</p><p>“Maybe next spring,” Geralt said and Jaskier’s heart wanted to break out of its ribcage. There would be the next spring, the next summer, winter, fall, everything while he was there in Geralt’s arms.</p><p>Jaskier tried to swallow his emotions down, threatening to overflow, before kissing Geralt’s forehead, something he had learned the man really enjoyed. <em>I love you.</em></p><p>There had been times he had woken up next to Geralt, the words threatening to escape as he watched the man softly snore. He might not be able to flat out tell Geralt yet, but he would try his hardest to make him feel like he did.</p><p>Geralt hummed from deep inside his chest and kissed Jaskier’s nose, breath puffing against Jaskier’s cheeks as they cuddled closer.</p><p>“You know? I could stay like this forever,” Jaskier said slowly, not trusting his own voice until Geralt wrapped his arms around him. The tips of his ears grew searing hot, cheeks turning crimson.</p><p>“Hmm, no, I don’t know. Enlighten me.”</p><p>Jaskier rolled his eyes, nuzzling Geralt’s neck. Their bodies merged together in a tight, warm embrace and Jaskier knew that this was it. Geralt was his and he would never let go. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind staying like this forever… next to you.”</p><p>“Next to <em>you</em>?” Geralt said, squeezing Jaskier’s shoulder. “That wouldn’t be half bad.”</p></div></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, uhh this is it. This is the end of Next to You ;-; I've been absolutely loving writing these two, especially in a setting like this! </p><p>I'll be writing more geraskier (I finished a smutty oneshot already, more info is on my tumblr!) and I'll be working on my next multi-chaptered fanfic now :D hopefully I'll see some of you beans there as well. It's been really fun interacting with you all, it has made me feel appreciated &lt;3</p><p>As always, let me know your thoughts!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know your thoughts! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!</p><p>Also, have you noticed I made Ciri more like she is in the games? Sassy Ciri for the win!</p><p>Come say hi on my <a href="https://lankygeralt.tumblr.com/">tumblr </a> or enjoy the geraskier reblogs &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>